Swirling Leaves
by DragonSummoning
Summary: A mysterious letter, a mysterious character, and a mysterious location; they all drive Naruto and some of his partners into a new destiny... Rated M for safety.
1. Episode 01: New Destination

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor its characters. Only the story is actually mine...

A/N: I hope you enjoy this new trial from my behalf; my old Naruto projects tend to lose their touch rather easily, so I beg you to be patient with me =) Please, read and review!

**Episode 01: New Destination**

The time was finally right. A blond teenager, perhaps on his sixteen, and his companion, a tall, white-haired old man, walked in a rather aimless route, at least for the eyes who ever tried to follow them. But now, the time was right: it was time to return home.

The white-haired man spoke merrily:

"Very well, brat, what do you think of us coming back home now?"

The blonde asked, a bit nostalgic:

"Do we really have to return, pervy sage?"

The old man, who had been called as 'pervy sage' for years by the youngster, simply smirked and said:

"Perhaps you have people who can actually miss you, Naruto."

Naruto Uzumaki, the young man, said:

"Well, I don't know. Perhaps Sakura would feel good if she sees me, so as masters Kakashi and Iruka and the Granny… Do you think she'll date me now, pervy sage?"

The man said, somehow annoyed:

"I have a name: Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, for the Heavens' sake." As he remembered the kids who used to move around Naruto's life, he said: "I really don't think the pinkette Sakura will submit to your wishes; I know her type, and she's just like my old teammate, Tsunade."

Naruto asked:

"Is she like the Granny?"

Jiraiya laughed soundly:

"I really don't know how Tsunade, the Leaf's Fifth Hokage, does to endure a brat like you call her 'granny' in front of people who respect their authority." Naruto seemed to be quite expectant, so Jiraiya said: "Well, back to the topic, Sakura is the kind of girl who falls for guys with air of coolness and seriousness, and is the kind of girl who falls for the appearances of the people, not their core."

Naruto seemed clueless. Jiraiya looked at him and said:

"Sakura is a girl who lives love fantasies in her thoughts all the time, and she's capable of falling in love easily, especially with people who won't even care about her, as she sees men as a trophy that has to be earned. People who try to get her attention all the time, like yourself, are annoying to her, and she pushes them away. You won't do good trying on her."

Naruto was struck by realization as he remembered the day when he, along with Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyūga and Chōji Akimichi, went after Sasuke Uchiha, who had left the Hidden Leaf Village and headed to Orochimaru's Hidden Sound Village, searching for power. He said:

"Well, I guess that I have been clinging to a hopeless desire…"

Jiraiya, his smile turning a bit rogue, asked:

"But, isn't there any other girl you might be interested in?"

Naruto noticed Jiraiya's pervy smile, but this time he decided not to pay him attention. Actually, he felt that this was a good time to seek guidance in that field:

"Well, I'm not exactly sure; all my life I've been chasing after Sakura, and, as everyone in the Leaf Village kind of hates me and wants to kill me on sight, I'm not sure anyone is willing to look at me as a love interest…" Naruto's eyes turned a bit glassy: "Actually, how do you know you love somebody?"

Jiraiya saw Naruto's mischievous mask crack and reveal his weak heart, diseased by the people's hatred for so many years, and decided to give him a hand, thinking on his observations on the blonde over the years:

"Well, Naruto, you know you love somebody when you wish to see that person grow strong, healthy and happy, when you care for that person's integrity to the point of protecting her and fighting to the last breath for her, when you can find it in your heart to cheer her up and give her courage even in the most disadvantageous situations, when no one else would ever believe in her…"

Naruto, all of a sudden, as he heard every single argument from Jiraiya, found himself searching for moments in his life where he acted like that towards someone… and, in the moments where he actually did so Sakura Haru-no never appeared. Instead, it was someone else who flooded his thoughts:

"H-Hi… Hinata…"

Jiraiya smiled, somehow forgetting about his perverse thoughts and feeling happy for his godson:

"Yes, Naruto, now that's a girl who actually loves you and, if I may say, must be waiting for you there in the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto asked:

"But, she always kept her distance from me, stuttered in front of me, blushed, fainted, and also, she never looked at me in the eye! It's as if I were disgusting to her!"

Jiraiya laughed soundly again:

"Well, Naruto, I guess you stll have to look underneath the underneath!" Naruto was puzzled: "Hinata is the heiress of the Hyūga Clan, which makes of her a girl who is under the greatest pressure in there, thanks to her over-demanding father and the wicked Elders. As she's not exactly a Hyūga like them: cold, serious and elitesque, she's been berated, humiliated and even dishonored in her own family, which makes of her an extremely timid and depressed young lady. She's even afraid of getting close to people, as she fears for being hurt again, and she sees in you a role model, someone who she could admire, due to your hard work and your solid willpower, someone who she could follow, and someone who she could love…" Naruto started thinking about this new perspective of things: "She keeps her distance from you because of her deep fear of being rejected by her greatest hero and savior; she stutters in front of you because she doesn't know what to say or do when you speak to her, even more when you show yourself as a nice guy to her, she blushes because she loves you and tries to hide it from the Hyūga eyes who keep watching her all the time, she faints because she can't believe that you can get close to her naturally and treat her as a normal person, and she never looks at you in the eye because, deep inside, she fears that you see her as a weak girl and reject her for that."

Naruto started thinking a lot, and he even sat down on the ground, forcing Jiraiya to stop as well:

"I'm such a dumbass…" Jiraiya saw him stand up and say: "Well, let's get back to the Leaf! I must see her!"

"Not so fast, you two!"

Buth Naruto and Jiraiya stopped in their tracks, as they were boarded by an ANBU kunoichi. Naruto noticed her body, realizing that, perhaps, she wasn't older tan himself, while Jiraiya noticed her stance and her raven mask:

"An Uchiha combat stance… who taught you that, Raven?"

'Raven' said:

"That's something I cannot reveal right now, lord Jiraiya, Naruto." As 'Raven' drew an envelope from her utility pouch, she gave it to Naruto and said: "Lord Jiraiya, you must go back to the Hidden Leaf and report to Lady Tsunade. Naruto, you must head into that direction immediately."

Naruto checked the envelope, which had two letters inside, and saw the first one, it being written by Tsunade. He checked the direction mentioned in the letter and nodded. He then saw the second letter, this one written by Hinata, which surprised him. After he read it, he said, serious, before Jiraiya could say anything:

"I will go to this direction."

'Raven' smiled under her mask and said:

"Good."

Jiraiya asked:

"Could anyone in here tell me what's going on?"

'Raven' said:

"I shall tell you in the way, lord Jiraiya. Now, Naruto, please leave. You're being expected there."

Naruto nodded and left, heading to the northeast and disappearing beneath the thick forests of the Fire Country. As Jiraiya and 'Raven' were left alone, he asked:

"Ok, now, before we leave this spot, you're going to have to explain a lot of things, girl."

'Raven' asked:

"What is it you want to know, Toad Sage?"

"Where are you sending Naruto?"

'Raven' shook her head:

"X-rank classified information; only lady Hokage can authorize revelation of this information."

Jiraiya cursed on his insides. _'Tsunade, what are you playing at?'_

"Why can't I go with him?"

'Raven' said:

"Because that's a place only meant for Naruto Uzumaki to see. Anyone else who knows him, who might see where he's being sent, and who might return to the Hidden Leaf, might become a terrible hazard for his life, so as for the whole Village's safety."

Jiraiya asked:

"Ok, let's asume you're right, and Naruto actually needs to head there alone. Who will protect him from the Red Dawn rogue ninjas? You know he's being hunted by them."

'Raven' said:

"Yes, indeed, but, there in the Red Dawn, we have a shinobi who will protect him until he reaches his destiny. Now, if you have nothing else to ask, I suggest we start heading to the Hidden Leaf, before night sets in."

Jiraiya asked:

"One more thing. How do you know the Uchiha combat stances? Who are you, girl?"

'Raven' looked to the sides, took off her mask and revealed a pristine and beautiful face, dark-blue hair falling down to her mid-back, a couple of strands jumping to the front of her face, her irises shining in red, with three black dots surrounding her pupil:

"You are authorized to learn that information. My name is Tsuki Uchiha, sister to the late Shisui Uchiha, childhood girlfriend to Sasuke Uchiha, and contact in the Leaf for Itachi Uchiha, lord Jiraiya. Revelation of this information is punished by death."

Jiraiya noticed the rather attractive teenage girl dressed in female ANBU outfit, her eyes revealing a degree of merriness that he had only seen in one Uchiha before him, who was dead by now, and then he saw her putting on her mask again. He then said:

"Very well, 'Raven', let's head back to the Hidden Leaf. I guess lady Tsunade will want to see my face right now."

'Raven' nodded, guiding the old Sage ninja towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

As the hours passed, Naruto kept running to the northeast. As the night fell slowly, Naruto felt the need to make camp. He found a place where to camp, he mounted his tent and made a small fire. All of a sudden, he was scared by the yell of a crow:

"No good. Not now, damn it!"

Before Naruto could ever react, he was surrounded by crows, and, as they all regrouped in front of him, they all created the shape of one Itachi Uchiha. Upset, he growled:

"You, Itachi…"

Itachi, who wore the black tunic with red clouds that identified him as a member of the Red Dawn organization, and who also wore the crossed-out Leaf headband, looked at Naruto and said, his voice serious:

"You're not heading to the Hidden Leaf, that's good."

Naruto said, upset:

"Sure as hell for you! Now you can take me to your boss, whoever he might be!"

Itachi shook his head:

"I know you are one who can see things underneath the underneath when you propose it to yourself, Naruto, and we both know I'm not here to do that. Actually, I'm here to help you reach your destination safe and sound."

Naruto asked, suspicious:

"And, where is my destination?"

Itachi said:

"You're heading to the Hidden Whirlpool Village." Naruto's eyes opened wide: "You're being expected there."

Naruto asked:

"How do you know that?! What is this place?!"

Itachi smiled at Naruto, a genuine smile that didn't reflect any ill will:

"I'm the one meant to take you there, and also the one meant to tell you the basic things about this place. Please, allow me to accompany you, and I'll tell you all I know."

Naruto could only nod, as he didn't know many things, and, for once, if his fate was about to change, he had the right to know which direction would it take, for once.

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf Village, the next morning, Jiraiya and Tsunade met in a spa, speaking in code through the paper wall that separated the men's hot springs from the female's ones. Translating from the code, their words were like this:

"So, you're hiding Naruto in a ghost town, Tsunade, am I right?"

Tsunade said:

"No, Jiraiya; actually, the own Hidden Whirlpool asked for Naruto's presence in the Hidden Leaf, so as the presence of some other Leaf ninjas."

Jiraiya replied, a bit dumbstruck:

"There has been not a single lifeform in the Hidden Whirlpool Village since the end of the Second Ninja War! The last member of the Hidden Whirlpool Village was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and she died sixteen years ago! Besides, I myself was there during my trips with Naruto, and the place was empty and still smelling like blood."

Tsunade smirked:

"I thought so too, and I sent both Teams 8 and 10 to check things out in the field, and I sent Raven's ANBU platoon to investigate. Their results were as much unfruitful as yours, but listen to this: the Hidden Whirlpool Village asks for us to give them the members of Team 10, the kunoichi from Team 8, and Raven herself. They even asked us for Sasuke Uchiha, who is not here."

Jiraiya thought for a while and said:

"The young Ino-Shika-Chō trio and the Hyūga heiress-"

"Ex-heiress; Hiashi Hyūga wishes to brand her with the Caged Bird Seal, as she hasn't progressed that much in the Hyūga ways."

Jiraiya shook his head:

"My guess is, you haven't even told the kids, or their parents, about this situation."

Tsunade shook her head:

"No, because I needed your help to create a stratagem to send the kids away from their parents' grasp, especially the Hyūga lady."

Jiraiya asked:

"What about 'Raven'? How could she leave this Village? She might be of interest to our little friend, our master's teammate."

Tsunade smiled:

"Well, that's the easiest one: 'Raven' is on a spy mission, a _really_ long-term mission, and she's actually outside of the Leaf on her duty. So, she's actually off the radar."

Jiraiya said:

"And, what can I possibly do? How could we trust that this 'Hidden Whirlpool Village' thing is not a trap?"

Tsunade said:

"Whoever wrote this letter used the ancient Uzumaki code to write it. No one else but an Uzumaki knew of this code, and I could translate it only because I have access to the letters that Minato and Kushina sent to each other while they lived, and our master gladly left us the code in Naruto's secret files."

Jiraiya nodded:

"Ok, that's a good point. Now, how can we actually do this right?"

Tsunade thought for a while and said:

"You came back without Naruto, which means he must be on his way already. How about I command a search-and-rescue mission and I call for Teams 8 and 10? You could lead them to him."

Jiraiya thought about the possibilities and then replied:

"That's a good option, yet, I'll have to do something about the Inuzuka and the Aburame kids. If they return home knowing what was the whole thing about, then their parents will know, and then the other parents will know, and it will be a mess, to put it simply."

Tsunade said, smirking:

"Leave that to me." Turning to a side, she said: "Wolf." A smoke cloud appeared, revealing a beautiful violet-haired ANBU kunoichi, masked like a wolf: "I want you to bring Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Hinata Hyūga to my office. I have a mission for them. X-rank secret, they must attend the call immediately, no exceptions. Bring them by force if necessary, you got clearance to hurt or even kill whoever opposes you or your platoon."

Wolf was surprised to hear Tsunade speak like that:

"Y-Yes, sir; right away!"

Wolf vanished in a second smoke cloud, and then Tsunade said:

"Please, Jiraiya, check out on Wolf's platoon. Something tells me that the Hyūga will be the ones to oppose to my decision."

Jiraiya nodded and left the hot springs.

End of Episode 01.


	2. Episode 02: Opposition

**Episode 02: Opposition**

The morning had begun for Naruto in a rather strange way, as he was walking alone, followed closely by one of Itachi's crows, which was used by Itachi to speak to him:

"This information I'm about to give you is going to shake the foundations of your very own life and identity, Naruto, so listen carefully."

Naruto felt bored every time Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka or anyone else made such preparations for any information he was meant to receive, so he just replied:

"Speak at once; I don't think we have all the day for this."

Itachi knew well Naruto's personality, so he decided to speak calmly:

"Very well, let's start with this: the Hidden Whirlpool Village was the very first ally of the Hidden Leaf, during the times of the First and the Second Hokages, and they are the homeland of, between other Clans, the Uzumaki."

Naruto was shocked as hell to hear that, a strange mixture of excitement, uncertainty and regret mixed up in his mind. He just asked:

"C-Clan… Uzumaki? I-Is there such a thing?" Itachi simply nodded: "So, I have a family…"

Itachi nodded:

"Your family is one of the oldest, most numerous and powerful Clans in this world, Naruto."

Naruto asked, upset:

"But, why is it that no one of this 'family' showed up when I needed them most? Why did I have to live alone in the streets, being beaten to death by drunken bastards and by angry mobs?"

Itachi said:

"Simple. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are the son of Kushina Uzumaki, Princess of the Clan and, for the eyes of the world, her last survivor. If news of her conception and your birth came out of the walls of the Hidden Leaf Village, many people would have found out about you, and most likely you wouldn't be here to tell the tale."

Hit by the realization, now that he was a bit more mature, Naruto asked, melancholic:

"And, where is she?"

Itachi said:

"She died giving birth to you, the day that Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, escaped from the seal she had in her gut."

Naruto was petrified:

"M-My mother… she was a Human Sacrifice for the Fox?" Itachi nodded: "Then, s-she must have been very powerful…"

Itachi said:

"Both her and your father sacrificed themselves to seal Kurama in your gut, Naruto, so you could keep him safe from the Village's interests…" Naruto was shaken by those words: "Actually, from the whole world's interests…"

Naruto asked:

"So, I've been told all the story backwards, is that it?"

Itachi nodded:

"That is correct, Naruto. Both your parents knew the relevance the Tailed Beasts have for this world, as they're the ones meant to keep the world at balance. Now, thanks to both the First Hokage and his foe, Madara Uchiha, a method to subdue and dominate the Tailed Beasts at the people's will was developed, and the Tailed Beasts themselves were turned into nothing more than mere super-weapons meant for war."

Naruto thought for a while:

"Like when Orochimaru used Gaara to destroy the Leaf…"

Itachi nodded:

"That's right. Many people wish to lay their hands on you, so as on the other Tailed Beasts' hosts, in order to grab their power and use it for their own interests. By sending you to your Clan in the Hidden Whirlpool Village, both you and Kurama will be safe from the world's ambitions, and you will be able to finish your growth along with a family, and also become a strong and powerful shinobi, so as a righteous and well-balanced man."

Naruto asked:

"Do you know this place?"

Itachi said:

"Yes, I do. I was allowed in there two years after I left the Hidden Leaf Village for good, and they assigned me the watch over you and Sasuke. You both are meant to head there."

Naruto heard those words and shook his head:

"Well, you're going to have a hard time with your brother; he's obsessed with killing you."

Itachi nodded sadly:

"I know that, Naruto; perhaps I can make him open his eyes only by letting him kill me. That's why I came here to help you first."

Naruto nodded at those words, still serious:

"Well, thanks. Now, might I ask who my father is?"

Itachi shook his head:

"You'll learn that when you reach the Hidden Whirlpool Village; we cannot risk you letting that information out yet."

Naruto nodded:

"Fair enough. At least I know now who my mother was. If only I had a picture of her…"

Itachi smiled:

"I'm pretty sure you'll find several pictures of her over there. She actually visited the Hidden Whirlpool along with your father, in order to get married over there."

Naruto smiled. He would finally know who his parents were, and he also knew now that he wasn't just a 'somebody' or a 'nobody', like Sakura and other Leaf villagers thought of him.

* * *

Wolf and her platoon headed towards the Nara compound. Once they reached the Nara manor, a gentle and diligent Yoshino Nara received them:

"ANBU. Good morning. What can I do for you?"

Wolf spoke:

"Lady Hokage requests the presence of Shikamaru Nara in her office for a mission."

Shikaku Nara, who was close to the door, walked to his wife's side, and then he said:

"Well, it's kind of weird that Tsunade asks ANBU shinobi to send for ninjas. What is it about?"

Wolf insisted:

"It's X-rank classified information. He must attend lady Hokage's call immediately."

Yoshino looked at Shikaku, who turned back and yelled:

"Hey, Shikamaru! You're being summoned by Lady Hokage! It seems something _really_ important!"

A bothered Shikamaru, slowly wearing his Chūnin vest, came out of his room and met the four ANBU agents, his face turning serious all of a sudden:

"It's weird to have lady Tsunade use ANBU to summon shinobi. This must be the great deal. I'd better go."

Shikaku and Yoshino waved their son goodbye, still thinking about this scene. They'd have to ask Tsunade about this.

Shikamaru followed the ANBU towards the Akimichi compound, and he asked:

"It's a mission for Team 10, right? Why aren't we calling master Asuma?"

Another member of the ANBU platoon, his mask like a cat, said:

"This is not exactly a mission for Team 10. Your mission commander will meet you at the Hokage's office."

Once at the Akimichi compound, Wolf knocked the door and was received by Chōza Akimichi:

"ANBU. Is everything all right?"

"Lady Tsunade summons your kid, Chōji Akimichi, for a mission. X-rank classified information."

Chōza looked at Shikamaru, who simply shrugged his shoulders. He then went out and returned to search for his son, who armored himself and left with the ANBU and Shikamaru.

As they walked towards the Yamanaka compound, Chōji asked:

"Hey, Shikamaru, what's going on?"

Shikamaru said:

"I'm as clueless as you, pal. Let's assemble the whole team and then we'll all know what's going on."

Once in the Yamanaka manor, Wolf knocked the door and Inoichi came to receive them:

"Good morning, Wolf. I assume you come for my daughter."

Wolf nodded:

"X-rank secret mission: lady Hokage requires your daughter as part of this mission."

Inoichi nodded and whistled, to which Ino replied gently:

"WHAT IS IT, DADDY?! I'M BUSY!"

"ANBU is looking for you, Ino! This is important!"

As quick as Inoichi stopped saying 'important', Ino appeared, saluting the ANBU agents:

"Hi! What can I do you for?"

Wolf looked at her and said:

"Lady Hokage requires of your presence in her office immediately for an X-rank mission."

Ino gulped, but she couldn't refuse the Hokage's call. She hugged her father and left with the group, seeing that both Shikamaru and Chōji were with them. Wolf said:

"Let's head to the Hyūga manor first; then we shall go to the office."

* * *

Jiraiya watched carefully over the Hyūga compound, paying special attention to Hinata's room. He laughed on his insides, given the fact that, even when the Hyūga ninjas fancied themselves of having the 'all-seeing eyes', none of them seemed to be aware of his presence in their lands.

Hinata sat on her bed, holding onto a fox plush, crying on it and burying both her face and the plush between her legs. _'She is depressed; something's definitely not right.'_ Suddenly, he saw, in the room next to hers, her sister, Hanabi. She was highly praised by her whole Clan, and right now, Hiashi, both Hinata's father and hers, was speaking to her, serious, but allowing lots of smiles escape from his lips. _'The Hyūga Clan won't stop playing this wicked game, no matter what.'_ After seeing this scene, Jiraiya saw how Hiashi left the room, meet with four Clan elders and walk towards Hinata's room. His face had changed completely, becoming tough as a rock.

Hinata's door was opened almost by force, and Hiashi commanded:

"Take her to the central yard! She'll be branded in front of the whole Clan!"

Hinata tried to resist herself, but the elders were tough on her, spreading her arms and legs and carrying her by force, not even caring if they could break her wrists or ankles. As Hinata cried, Hiashi simply said, cold voice:

"This has to be done, Hinata; we cannot allow such a disgrace like you to keep ruining our Clan's name with your constant and massive failures-"

As the door was knocked, he went to open the door himself. Jiraiya noticed that the ANBU agents were there on the manor's gates, and he received them, serious:

"We're busy, ANBU, what is it?"

Jiraiya saw the young ninjas' faces of concern when they saw the elders carrying Hinata like a wild, rabid animal, while Hiashi heard the ANBU agents' message, to which he simply replied:

"Hinata won't come out anymore from the compound; Clan's final decision."

As he was about to slam the door in the ANBU's faces (masks, should it be said), Hiashi was held from his arm. Turning to see Wolf's daring move, he said:

"What are you doing?"

"By Lady Tsunade Senju's orders, no one shall impede Hinata Hyūga from heading to her office for a special mission."

Hiashi turned again, but Wolf's arm pulled him back to face her:

"You're disrespecting the sacred Hyūga grounds! If you so desperately want that failure of a kunoichi, then we'll brand her and-"

"Unsealed and unharmed; the Hokage's demands."

The tension between the Hyūga patriarch and the female ANBU captain rose in intensity, and Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji didn't know what to do. Hiashi slapped Wolf's hand, the ANBU quickly reading his movements and dodging the dangerous chakra-charged slap, and a fight began. Wolf claimed:

"Rescue Hinata Hyūga! She cannot be branded with the Caged Bird!"

Hiashi, meanwhile, yelled:

"Stop them! And brand Hinata! And if they won't allow you to do it, then kill her! She won't live to disrespect our Clan anymore!"

Jiraiya saw how the ANBU agents were quickly engaged by Hyūga ninjas, while the four elders took Hinata away with haste. _'This is where I appear on stage!'_

The ANBU agents were having a rough time fighting against the Hyūga ninjas, while Wolf and Hiashi Hyūga fought fiercely in a tied battle. Meanwhile, the four elders carried the desperate Hinata, who tried to break free, but the elders pressed her wrists and ankles harder, cracking them, and rendering her useless due to the pain. _'No! I must see Naruto! I cannot let this happen!'_

As they reached the sealing area, right in the middle of the central yard of the manor, one of the elders made hand seals, while the other three kept hurting and holding Hinata in place, lying in a perfectly-horizontal stone. As the sealing elder smiled wickedly, his hand quickly prepared to slap Hinata's forehead and brand her, he was thrown in mid-air, slapped by a huge tongue. Hinata saw Jiraiya over the huge toad and whispered:

"L-Lord… Jiraiya…" All of a sudden, she reacted: "Naruto?!"

The three remaining Hyūga elders drew daggers like the wind, ready to stab Hinata as many times as necessary, but then, one by one, were kicked away by a fast Jiraiya. The three elders stood up again, while Jiraiya commanded to his massive toad:

"Gamahiro! Take Hinata to the designated location, NOW!"

Gamahiro used his tongue to wrap Hinata and carry it away from the manor, while the Hyūga elders tried their best to stop the toad, and Jiraiya intercepted their efforts.

The three ANBU agents that accompanied Wolf: Hare, Cat and Bear, were slowly pushed out of the manor, while Wolf kept fighting against Hiashi. As she saw how the other Hyūga defeated her teammates, and after seeing Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, use a toad to take Hinata out, she commanded:

"Fall back!"

Hiashi was about to command the ANBU's immediate capture when they all vanished in smoke clouds, Team 10 disappearing with them. As they turned around, they saw Jiraiya leave the scene as well, in the same fashion, and he saw that Hinata wasn't there anymore. He ran to his elders, asking:

"My lords, could you brand Hinata?!"

The three elders seemed to have been under a tough fight, as they were heavily bruised:

"We didn't have time to, Hiashi! We must have her back!"

Hiashi Hyūga, consumed by wrath and a crushed ego, jumped out of the house, chasing after the ANBU team and Jiraiya.

* * *

A few minutes later, at the Hokage's office, Tsunade received the ANBU team, along with Team 10, and after a small while, Jiraiya appeared, carrying Hinata. Tsunade saw her cracked wrists and ankles, immediately healing them. She then said:

"I'm sorry for all the circumstances that happened, but this was a necessary thing to do. I have a mission, a very special mission."

Shikamaru said, looking down the windows:

"I don't think there's too much time to do the mission briefing, so what is it?"

Jiraiya said:

"I shall give them the debriefing in a safe place; you find the way to stop the Hyūga madness that's coming here."

Tsunade nodded, closing her fists, while Jiraiya made hand seals and vanished with the four kids. A few seconds later, Tsunade and Wolf's ANBU team received an aggressive Hiashi Hyūga, accompanied by five Hyūga ninjas. The Hokage asked:

"Good night, lord Hiashi, what brings you here at this time of the morning?"

Hiashi pumped chakra to his eyes, his forehead and temples' veins popping out, his pearly eyes turning full white. After checking all the whole building, and even the whole village, he commanded:

"Where is Hinata?! Where is my daughter?!"

Tsunade smirked:

"So, now she's _your daughter_, Hiashi, after you were about to brand her like a slave of those from your Clan."

Hiashi jumped to attack Tsunade, being boarded by Wolf again:

"You have no right to decide my family's fate! You're overstepping your attributions as Hokage, Tsunade Senju!"

Tsunade stood up from her chair, walking towards the rabid Hiashi:

"You are overstepping your ambitions over the Village's needs! Both Hiruzen and Minato warned me about that, but now I see it: taking off the worth and the life of an important Leaf kunoichi because she's not what you demanded of her? How pitiful!"

Hiashi attacked her, his palms fully charged with chakra:

"HINATA IS A WORTHLESS DISGRACE! SHE SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN! IF YOU DON'T ALLOW US TO SEAL HER AND TAKE HER OUT OF THE NINJA LIFE, THEN SHE'LL BRING DOOM TO US ALL: THE CLAN, THE VILLAGE! SHE IS WEAK, HOPELESS AND WORTHLESS!"

Tsunade, even for her age, was a physical combat master, so she could dodge Hiashi's attacks with not much difficulty:

"You're not one to decide your daughters' fate! You cannot control everything, Hiashi!"

Hiashi drew a dagger from his long sleeve and said, stabbing Tsunade's belly with fierceness:

"Yes, I can! Say 'hi' to the Sixth Hokage, bitch!"

'Bear' saw how Tsunade was stabbed multiple times by an enraged Hiashi and jumped to them, moving like the wind, and slashing the obfuscated Hiashi's head with one swift blow. The Hyūga ninjas were shocked with the death of the Clan Patriarch, while Tsunade, who fell on the ground, bleeding profusely, said:

"Wolf, take me t-to the hospital, now! Bear, b-burn that corpse!"

End of Episode 02.


	3. Episode 03: Death

**Episode 03: Death…**

Jiraiya appeared in the lands of the Toad Village, close to the mount Myōboku. Team 10 was surprised of their presence there, and Hinata was crying endless tears, still feeling all the hatred of her own father deep in her heart. Jiraiya got close to the young Hyūga girl, hugging her and soothing her, as she asked, in a barely-audible whisper, between sobs:

"L-Lord Jiraiya… w-where is N-Naruto?"

Jiraiya kept soothing her, while Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji tried also to comfort her. None of them could ever imagine what was going on through Hinata's head right now, as none of them had to live such amount of torture in their own homes. Chōji simply stated:

"No wonder she admires Naruto that much, guys."

Ino said:

"Naruto's childhood was incomparably tougher than this scene, but yet, a fragile-willed girl like Hinata will suffer it as if they were trying to kill her."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and made an even bigger statement:

"She was going to be _killed_, guys. If she were to be branded, she would have become a mindless slave, like many Branch Hyūgas, or a sack of anger, like Neji. Either way, her whole personality would have been lost inside that seal of the Hyūgas."

Ino nodded, upset:

"That is right. I would have become insane living in that house, breaking my back to try and live up to the never-ending expectations of such jerks." She got close to Hinata, asked Jiraiya to let her soothe her, and the old man agreed, not exactly resisting himself to peek on Ino's sculptural body shape for half a second: "It's okay, Hinata; you're not alone in here."

Jiraiya whistled loudly, and then a couple of small, yet old and powerful toads appeared. Jiraiya bowed before them, while Shikamaru and Chōji looked at them, curious, and Ino kept her attention on Hinata:

"Boss Fukasaku, Mom Shima, thank the Heavens you came."

Fukasaku saluted back and Shima looked at the teenagers:

"Those are Leaf ninjas… why did you bring them here, Jiraiya boy?"

Jiraiya said:

"These kids must reach the Land of Eddies under the radar of their Clans, especially Hinata."

Shima spoke again:

"Are there any problems in the Leaf?"

Jiraiya nodded:

"Sure as hell. Naruto won't come back to the Leaf; he's heading for the Hidden Whirlpool Village."

Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and Chōji were shocked with those words. Shikamaru was the first one to ask:

"The Hidden Whirlpool Village?! Wasn't that an ancient ninja village that was raised to ashes during the Second Ninja War?!"

Hinata was scared:

"B-But, w-why is N-Naruto being headed t-there?! T-That is a wasteland!"

Fukasaku shook his head:

"In fact, it isn't." Hinata turned to see the old toad, dumbstruck: "History has relegated the Hidden Whirlpool Village to a 'legend of the past' because they wished to hide from the world. Right now, they are here, not only alive and well, but also they are asking for Naruto to live with them."

Hinata turned sad, while Ino asked:

"Well, that's a bummer, but what does all of this have to do with us?"

Jiraiya said:

"The Hidden Whirlpool Village asked for you four to live there as well. They must have seen something in you all, for them to show up again, even with all this secrecy."

Chōji asked:

"But, what about our families? Won't they start searching for us all?"

Hinata trembled in fear:

"I-If they f-find me… I-I'm just as good as dead…"

Fukasaku said:

"That's why we're simply going to wait for Naruto to arrive there, and from there we can send you with him. Once over there, you can join him and, together, enter the Hidden Whirlpool Village and start a new life together."

Shikamaru asked:

"Will you come with us, lord Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shook his head:

"Unfortunately, kids, you're the only ones who will live to hear the tale; I must get back to the Hidden Leaf Village, as something tells me that Tsunade is having a real bad time. I just hope she's not dead yet."

Shima smiled:

"We shall take care of the children here, Jiraiya boy! Go and assist the young girl Tsunade, please! And say 'hi' to her from our behalf!"

Jiraiya nodded and smiled, biting his finger and arming hand seals. Right before a smoke cloud, he disappeared. All of them started thinking about the possibility of never seeing their families, or their beloved ones, anymore, but Tsunade and Jiraiya risked their lives for this mission to be even possible, and they could live a new life, away from all the tensions and wars.

* * *

Tsunade was losing blood in the hospital. Shizune and Sakura were fighting hard to try and close the wound, but somehow Tsunade's body didn't respond to the chakra impulses. Shizune asked:

"This is impossible! How could this be?! Our chakra doesn't respond in her!"

Sakura asked, scared and hurried:

"What could have caused this kind of wounds?!"

"It was this." Jiraiya reached the surgery room, Hiashi's dagger in his hands: "The Hyūga's knowledge on the human body and their energetic channels is so deep that they know how to destroy them in any person. Their Gentle Fist stance works both as a fighting stance, an acupunctural technique of neutralization and an anatomy lesson. The second step is the fight with that technique and these daggers."

Shizune detailed the dagger Jiraiya had in his hands in depth, scared as hell and upset:

"This dagger can actually channel chakra through these micro-channels in the edges and the point! This is not meant to attack the chakra nodes; this is meant to **destroy** them!"

Jiraiya nodded:

"And, if you destroy one single channel, not to say a node, you destroy the person's whole chakra circulatory system, because, if a node or a channel is missing, then the circulation is broken."

Sakura lowered her head in shame, looking at her master:

"So, master Tsunade won't be able to use ch-chakra anymore…?"

Tsunade, who had heard all the conversation, said:

"Jiraiya, please, give me that dagger…" Jiraiya took the dagger from Shizune's hands and gave it to Tsunade: "Thanks…"

All of a sudden, with a speed that was actually incredible for a wounded old woman, Tsunade took the dagger and pierced her forehead, right where the green gem was. Neither Shizune nor Sakura could avoid this from happening, but there they could see the Fifth Hokage, the Sage Kunoichi, Tsunade Senju, dying in a rather wicked way.

* * *

Naruto felt a shiver running down his spine, as he walked with Itachi's crow. He decided to keep walking, even when he knew that was a pretty bad signal. _'Someone is close to death… someone very close to me…'_ Itachi said:

"Well, we are finally here, Naruto. Now, please, come with me."

A group of crows grouped together in front of Naruto, and Itachi formed up again. Naruto followed him into a rather devastated land where the northern and eastern lands were in contact with the sea, and to the northeast, a bridge that reached an also devastated island. Naruto asked:

"I've seen this place, and it is fully desolated. It even smells like rotten blood."

Itachi got close to Naruto and, with the fingertip of his right index finger, he touched Naruto's forehead. All of a sudden, Naruto's view of the desolated land changed completely, as he found himself in a prosperous and still living city; and the bridge that led to the island was in perfect state, the island itself being rather larger than the whole Hidden Leaf Village, hidden beneath walls, and surrounded by powerful, massive whirlpools in the seas. Naruto was amazed with the place: its beauty, its movement, its prosperity and its happiness in all the people and the buildings. He said:

"This is an amazing place, Itachi!"

Itachi nodded and said, touching his forehead again, and the whole place becoming debris again:

"Your friends shall come here in a while, so let's get close to the bridge, before we can get received by the Hidden Whirlpool Village's people correctly and all together."

Naruto nodded and walked towards the bridge. He asked, curious:

"And, how do these people know where we're stepping through? How come we don't actually stumble upon any of them, as we can't actually see them when we're passing through?"

Itachi smiled, amused by the question:

"Simple, Naruto. Even when you can't see them, they can see you, and they can see where you're going, so they can get out of your way while you don't even notice their presence."

Naruto grinned mischievously:

"This could be a nice challenge for some epic pranks!"

Itachi just laughed:

"You haven't arrived yet and you wish to try these poor people's patience already?"

Naruto replied, after thinking for a while:

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I better not risk this very first and last chance I'll ever have to meet my Clan and see who my parents were." As they reached the bridge, Naruto bit his finger and made hand seals, summoning a small bluish toad: "Hi, Gamashisha. Please, tell the Pervy Sage that I'm here."

Gamashisha nodded and disappeared again.

* * *

Gamashisha appeared back in mount Myōboku, meeting with Fukasaku and Shima. As they spoke, Ino said, disgusted:

"Nh! A land of toads? I know that lady Tsunade had her weird way with the slugs, but toads are a lot more disgusting, you know!"

Hinata couldn't avoid chuckling. At least, it made her stop thinking of her Clan for a while. A rather large yet childish red toad got close to the two girls, kind of curious:

"Hmm, I've never seen these ones before." As he saw their headbands, Ino trying to push herself away from him, he said: "These are from the Leaf, so as Naruto."

Hinata asked, nervous:

"D-Do you know N-Naruto?"

"Sure! I'm his toad companion, Gamakichi. When he has no one to talk, he tells me his tales and stuff, and sometimes we trained together." As he noticed that Hinata smiled at the mere mention of Naruto's name, he asked, smiling: "Are you Naruto's girlfriend?"

The thoughts raced all around Hinata's head as she blushed deep-red and the faint spell acted immediately. Gamakichi, not understanding the situation, simply asked:

"What's with her? She collapsed!"

Ino was surprised to see someone like Hinata start conversation with a large talking toad as if it was a person. She tried to wake Hinata up when Shima announced:

"Naruto has reached the Hidden Whirlpool Village. That means, it's time for you to go, kids."

Fukasaku said:

"Wake Hinata up and make her stand on her feet. It's best for her to stand on her own."

Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji tried to wake Hinata up, achieving it after a few seconds. As Hinata stood up and breathed deep, recovering her colors, Fukasaku, Shima, Gamashisha and Gamakichi used the Reverse Summoning technique to send them to Naruto.

* * *

Shizune, Sakura and Jiraiya watched the dead body of Tsunade, sad for their loss. Shizune wrote the death report on the clinical history while Sakura fixed everything in the surgery room. Jiraiya took a cloth from the bed where Tsunade was and covered her body, becoming surprised to see how her hand stopped him before he could cover her completely:

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sakura saw how the dagger in her forehead was expulsed by Tsunade's body, its healing process accelerating to a speed unthinkable for a human organism, perhaps as fast as Naruto's healing rate. The wound on her gut closed fast as well, and then, Tsunade's body started retorting softly, yells of pain coming out of her throat. Finally, she lied down again, her eyes showing her full vitality again. She said:

"That was a lucky shot." Tsunade molded chakra in her hands, being able to do so with no problems and she said: "Well, it worked. Shizune, Sakura, we'll have to make a special training session, given what's going to happen sooner than later."

Shizune and Sakura nodded immediately. Jiraiya asked:

"I guess you'll need help with this, so I'll stay."

Tsunade nodded:

"Yes, Jiraiya. I shall need a little help. Do you know of the Caged Bird seal of the Hyūga?"

Jiraiya thought for a while and said, looking at her:

"Will we do what I'm thinking we're going to do?"

Tsunade nodded, serious and decisive.

* * *

Naruto and Itachi waited over the bridge, when, all of a sudden, the four Leaf shinobi appeared around them. Needless to say, Hinata watched Naruto, all grown up, taller and stronger, and she flushed deep red, trying to avoid a nosebleed. Naruto also detailed her, seeing how she had blossomed into a true goddess on Earth. Shikamaru and Chōji saluted Naruto:

"You're still alive, pal!"

"Yeah, and now we're meant to follow you here."

Ino, meanwhile, looked at Itachi Uchiha, thinking of Sasuke, upset that he abandoned the village to murder the one man she had in front of him. Itachi simply looked at her, recognizing her pain, and said:

"Well, we're all together. Let's go."

Ino said, looking around herself:

"This place is a wasteland still! Naruto, are you sure this isn't a trap?"

Itachi got close to each one of the newcomers and touched their foreheads, then doing the same towards Naruto, and they felt the delicate pulse of chakra that allowed them to see the real life of the Land of Eddies and the real form of the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Shikamaru was amazed, but he just asked:

"This is some powerful illusion. Now, did we just get released of it or did we just get inside of it?"

Itachi said:

"Both." Everyone turned to Itachi: "We've released ourselves from the massive illusion that reflects the whole Land of Eddies as a massive wasteland, and at the same time, we form part of it, so no one outside can see us."

Hinata asked, nervous:

"N-Not even a Hyūga can see us?"

Itachi nodded:

"Only those who receive the blessings of the Uzukage can see through the illusion. I myself received it, and now I bring you here, so you can receive it as well."

Ino asked:

"Why are we being summoned here?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders:

"I guess that's something that you're going to have to ask the Uzukage himself. Come on, it's time for us to go and meet him, and then you'll have plenty of time to meet the village and the town. I'm sure you're going to love them."

Everyone was surprised to hear Itachi's relaxed and rather merry words, as he simply guided them through the massive and extremely long bridge.

End of Episode 03.


	4. Episode 04: Revelation

**Episode 04: Revelation**

Tsunade slowly recovered herself in her hospital room as the days passed. Even for being allegedly the Last of the Senju, she was a bit too out of shape. _'Three years on _The Chair_ ruin your physical condition…'_ Shizune came inside and brought her a plate with some hospital food and a glass of water:

"Master, here is your breakfast."

Tsunade, who saw the rather lousy meals the hospital served, simply asked:

"I cannot buy food outside, right?"

Shizune smiled:

"You're pouting just like Naruto used to, for you know, and you know that it's actually forbidden to-"

Tsunade chuckled sadly, remembering the blond knucklehead, who would have to be far away by now. She simply interrupted, not exactly noticing that she actually did so:

"Please, buy me some ramen from Ichiraku's. I'd like to see what the hell Naruto did see in that ramen."

Shizune was dumbstruck:

"That I do what?" Tsunade nodded: "Are you going to fall for it too?" Tsunade nodded again, to which Shizune simply lowered her head: "All, right, all right, I'll just do that."

Shizune left, bored and a bit annoyed at her 'delivery girl' job. As she left, Sakura got inside the room and asked:

"Are you okay, master?"

Tsunade said, her sad smile fading out:

"Sure, Sakura; what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Sakura's smile faded, turning into a sad expression:

"Well, I just, um, wanted to tell you something…"

Tsunade adopted listening mode, yet she dared to ask, as she didn't exactly feel like comforting a 16-year-old girl:

"But, won't your father or mother listen to you? After all, you're not like Naruto, who has no living parents or siblings."

Sakura lowered her head:

"Actually, it's about Naruto; that's why I cannot even tell things like this to my family." Tsunade lowered her head, knowing that, between the civilians and many ninjas, the hatred towards Naruto was still a constant: "I… I kind of miss him."

Tsunade couldn't suppress a chuckle:

"Sorry, I guess I misunderstood your words, Sakura: did you just say that you miss Naruto?" Sakura nodded: "The one guy who became your personal punching bag for all your childhood?" Sakura nodded again: "The one guy whose efforts towards you were never recognized?" Sakura nodded for the third time, her eyes welling up tears: "The one guy you used to call 'an annoyance', 'a pain in the butt', and 'someone who I'd love to see far, far away from me?', between many others?"

Sakura let a couple of tears fall down her cheeks:

"YES!" Tsunade saw Sakura's reaction, realizing that it was serious: "I miss him, master! I miss having him right by my side! I miss him taking care of me when no one else would in the field! I miss his rather stupid jokes and his annoyances! I…" Sakura breathed deep, lowering her voice tone: "I miss his attempts on dating me…"

Tsunade simply evaluated the situation coldly. _'It seems maturity finally hit on Sakura… or it seems that she had changed her _fan-girl_ attitude from Sasuke to Naruto… I must find out.'_ She asked:

"You realize what you're saying, Sakura, am I right?"

Sakura nodded, closing the door and drying her tears:

"I… I want him to date me just once more, master… and… and, for the first time, h-he's not around me…"

Tsunade looked at her with seriousness, her eyes still being sweet:

"Well, Sakura, that's the usual outcome of desiring deeply that somebody, especially somebody who actually appreciates you, goes away from your life." Sakura broke in tears, finally: "I think it's time for you to mature in a definite way, Sakura Haru-no: you cannot keep this 'fan-girl' attitude no more. If you want someone, you must cut your own crap and face yourself, and then you must bring that someone to your side."

Sakura took note of those words and said:

"Y-You're right, master…" After smiling for her, Tsunade's expression changed into one of horror when Sakura asked: "Where did Naruto go? I know you know, and I seriously need you to tell me!"

Tsunade asked, upset:

"And now why do you need to know that, Sakura?!"

Sakura planted herself:

"I'm off to find Naruto and bring him home by my side! You cannot stop me!" Tsunade laughed soundly, upsetting Sakura: "Why are you laughing at me, master?! At first you tell me to gather all my courage and search for the man I want, and now that I intend to do so, you laugh at me?! What is wrong with you?!"

Tsunade sat down, looking deep into Sakura's green eyes:

"Simple: Naruto won't come back, and he must remain hidden wherever he may be by now. Having you blow up his cover, even if it's by chance, will be prejudicial."

Sakura replied:

"Then so be it! I will find Naruto and I will hide with him! No one will find us!"

Tsunade said again, emphatic:

"No!" Sakura was startled by the negative: "You can be followed, and you don't know any illusion skills good enough to hide, for example, from a Hyūga or an Inuzuka."

Sakura asked, annoyed:

"Why, won't you allow me to get close to Naruto?! What are you hiding from me?!"

Tsunade entered lecture mode:

"Well, let's put it this way: his destiny is meant to go far away from your own, Sakura, as you're meant to stay in here and protect this village with all of your strength and might, and he's meant to assume a mission that none of us can assist him with."

Sakura asked, upset:

"And what can be so important that I, her rightful teammate and her female companion, cannot do with him, master?! I don't get it! I don't-"

"Stay alive." Sakura was shocked: "You don't know about Naruto's very one secret, do you?" Sakura shook her head: "Naruto is…"

* * *

Naruto entered the Hidden Whirlpool Village, following Itachi, and followed by Hinata and Team 10. The walls and gates of the ninja village in the island were thick and solid, and the island itself was surrounded by huge and terribly hungry whirlpools, which Hinata could notice that were being maintained with massive amounts of chakra.

Shikamaru, playing the fool, started noticing Itachi's details: the way he walked over the bridge, the way he saluted the gate guards (not even needing to say a word), the way he related to the Whirlpool villagers; and the way he acted in this place, completely relaxed and calm, even merry. _'This Itachi Uchiha is more like the one before murdering the entire Uchiha Clan, as far as my parents told me. Could it be that he's into a multiple-personality disorder of sorts?'_

Itachi simply said:

"Let's take you to Lord Uzukage. Follow me."

The Uzukage tower was in the center of the village, and it was a rather large and tall cylindrical construction, painted in dark-blue and marked with the word 'swirl'. Hinata asked:

"T-This tower looks like a… a lighthouse?"

Chōji nodded:

"Yeah, it looks like one, Hinata. I wonder why."

Ino said:

"Well, we're on an island surrounded by chakra-powered whirlpools that could suck any kind of marine vessels in a second, so I guess a lighthouse should be kind of necessary."

Shikamaru said:

"It's also a way to keep an eye on the whole Hidden Whirlpool, the bridge and the surrounding seas; after all, you don't see many ninjas around."

Naruto said:

"At least, no uniformed ninjas can be seen."

* * *

Itachi allowed them inside the tower, once they reached it, and they began climbing the huge set of stairs that led to the Uzukage's office. After climbing twenty stories and reaching a roof gate, Itachi knocked it. From the other side, a rather beautiful and exuberant blond woman, perhaps on her early thirties, wearing a short red dress which revealed cleavage, back skin and two-thirds of her thighs, high heels and her curly blond hair loose, opened the door and said:

"Hi, Itachi! Please, come in!" Looking at the kids, who fought fiercely to avoid nosebleeds, she asked: "Are these the kids lord Uzukage sent for?" As Itachi nodded, she said: "Please, he's waiting for you!"

Itachi led the group through the resting stairs and up to the last floor, where the exuberant blonde led them to a solitary desk, where a man sat down. His face was tough, perhaps on his late thirties, his hair and beard were blood-red, his eyes were amethyst, and his body was covered by a white tunic, while his head was covered by a white hat, the word 'swirl' written in it in dark blue. He raised his sight towards Itachi, smiled and said:

"Itachi, welcome back! Did you bring the kids?"

Itachi bowed down and said:

"Well, Sasuke is still not here, but Tsuki will find him. After all, I guess I'll have to let him kill me out there to appease his avenging desires and understand things."

Ino was surprised to hear those words from the 'oh-so-evil' and 'oh-so-selfish' Itachi. The man in the Kage robes replied:

"You'll have to do that, so you can end up both your charade in the Red Dawn and in the world of the living, and you can do your service to us full-time."

Shikamaru asked, dumbstruck:

"I guess you must be the Uzukage, right?"

The man stood up:

"Oh, sorry! I was rude not to introduce myself first! My name is Gendō Uzumaki, 163rd Uzukage from the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Welcome to our humble land, the land of your ancestors and your true lineages."

Those words were, to say the least, shocking for every single one of the youngsters, but Naruto was kind of prepared for that. Everyone saluted back and Gendō said:

"Once we're done with this small presentation, I'll send you with miss Aiko for a tour through the village, so she can introduce you to your Clans. Meanwhile, I'm here to answer any question you may have."

Shikamaru allowed the rest of the group to begin. Ino, undoubtedly, was the first:

"Lord Uzukage, why are we here?"

Gendō smiled and said:

"Young Ino Yamanaka, every single one of you has been observed in your lands, by specific members of your Clans who actually act as our informants in the Leaf. You have been determined to be the most talented and skillful ones in your Clans and in those lands, but also the ones most perilously close to becoming useless and worthless, due to the Hidden Leaf's vices."

Chōji asked:

"Vices? What kind of vices?"

Gendō said, looking at each one of them:

"Ino, you've been affected by the perilous vice of vanity, raised up by your usual fan-girl attitude, your constant hunger for gossips and your excessive concern with your figure."

Ino looked down in shame, recognizing in herself everything that Gendō said. He continued:

"Chōji, you've been affected by the awful vice of gluttony, raised up by the Leaf Akimichi's loss of knowledge about the use of the food and the weight in combat and by your constant concern about people calling you 'fat'."

Both Ino and Shikamaru covered themselves, foreseeing Chōji's berserk reaction, but the young Akimichi boy lowered his head in shame, not being able to deceive himself anymore. Gendō continued:

"Shikamaru, you've been affected by the hideous vice of sloth, raised up by your disinterest in life and the relation you have with your mother, which can explain your weird behavior towards women."

Shikamaru lowered his head in shame. Even when he was so smart and clever, he could never look at himself in a mirror, and now this Uzukage was forcing a mirror in front of him. Gendō continued:

"Hinata, you've been affected by the destructive vices of pride and wrath, raised up by the constant demands from your family, the forceful imposition of the Leaf Hyūga's ethical, moral and ninja codes, the hateful attitude towards you, as you obviously failed to match that mold, the constant humiliation and the massive beatings, even more when your Elders learned that you actually swallowed all your pain and tried to please them harder."

Hinata started crying, fully naked, and sad, as she knew that Naruto would finally see her as a weak and worthless person, just like her father did before. Gendō spoke:

"Naruto, you've been affected by the terrible vices of envy and wrath, raised up by the constant hatred and berating from the Hidden Leaf villagers, the childhood beatings, the near-to-death situations you lived before you were even Genin (which, I must say, were three-times higher in amount and intensity than an average ANBU's) and lord Kurama, who actually feeds from the feelings you accumulate."

Everyone was dumbstruck, and Ino had to ask:

"Kurama? What is that, Naruto?"

Naruto, ashamed, sad and upset, simply said:

"This is why everyone threw stones at me when I was a child; this is why drunken ninjas and civilians ran after me and beat me to death with fists, kicks, rocks, wooden sticks, kunai, shuriken and even wire; this is why you were all taught to hate me and despise me." Naruto revealed his belly's seal: "I am the jailor of lord Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Everyone was in shock. Ino and Chōji didn't know what to say, and Shikamaru started analyzing things, but then Hinata surprised the sad and angry Naruto, embracing him with strength, joining her sobs with his and burying her face on his neck, feeling his heart beating. Naruto could only react in one single way: putting his arms around her delicately. Shikamaru said:

"That explains why you could defeat Neji after he closed all of your chakra nodes during the Chūnin exam, and that also explains why you could beat Gaara those days."

Chōji said:

"That also explains why you could actually endure a fight against Sasuke's Heaven Curse mark."

Ino said:

"That also explains why it is so hard to enter your thoughts and use mind-related skills on you."

Hinata said:

"That a-also explains why you can h-heal so fast, a-and survive even the worst beatings…"

Gendō said:

"That's right, but, back to the topic; you are all imprisoned in those vices. The Hidden Leaf Village, so as the other Four Major Villages and the resting minor ones, are polluted in vice, and they are polluting every single man, woman and child as they grow. These are the signs of a new Ninja War, and many people are taking advantage from it, like the Red Dawn, Orochimaru and others."

Chōji said:

"And you sent for us in order to…?"

Gendō nodded:

"In order to prepare you for the Fourth Ninja War, in order to make of you the important characters you are meant to be, in order to develop yourselves physically, mentally and spiritually, and in order to make a meaningful life and continue our village's legacy of world balance, you've been brought here."

Shikamaru asked then:

"Keeping the world in balance… from what?"

Gendō simply said:

"From its people."

Shikamaru asked again, as the rest of the group nodded:

"I think I understand. Now, I've got another question. You were speaking before about 'the world of the living', what is that about?"

Gendō nodded and said:

"Oh, yes, the 'world of the living', yes. In order to talk to you about that, I'd have to give you a history class, unless…"

Naruto, who was interested in the topic, surprised everyone, both with his answer and his politeness:

"Please, tell us, lord Uzukage."

Gendō said:

"Very well, then pay attention to everything I say. Aiko, my love, please, bring them some chairs, as they'll need them. Itachi, you'll help me with the details here."

Aiko nodded and left, and in the blink of an eye she appeared back in the office, six chairs around her. As every child sat down, Gendō explained:

"The Hidden Whirlpool Village was the very first ninja village that ever existed. It was founded by Hagomoro Ōtsutsuki, better known as the Hermit of the Six Paths, and it not only contained the lineages of his two sons: the Uchiha of the Eyes and the Senju of the Verb, but also it contained very important and ancient Clans, like the Nara of the Shadows, the Hyūga of the Light, the Kōga of the Arts, the Iga of the Elements, the Yamanaka of the Mind, the Akimichi of the Body, the E of the Colors, the Yamada of the Gems, the Uzumaki of the Chains and the Toranaga of the Summons. Also, it contained the Nine Legendary Tailed Beasts: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki and Kurama. Everyone lived at peace, until the Senju and the Uchiha started their feud."

Itachi explained:

"Almost every single Senju and Uchiha left the Hidden Whirlpool Village to feed their feud, and that made them fall from the state of grace where they lived, creating your world as they did, in order to spread their feud and possess the world. Only two couples who actually didn't believe in the feud and maintained a cordial relationship with each other were left behind, one on each Clan, and they preserved the Senju and Uchiha lineages here until now. With them, several members of the other Clans left too, and started spreading the teachings of the Ninja Arts and the Ninja Philosophy to other people, creating the Minor Clans all around the world. Of course, many of them started adopting positions by the side of the Senju, by the side of the Uchiha, or against both of them, and a one-thousand-year war was fought, which ended up with the intervention of the Nine Tailed Beasts, who put order in the land."

Naruto felt Kurama stirring inside of his soul, while Gendō continued:

"For more than six-thousand years, the Senju-Uchiha feud was maintained, and the Tailed Beasts had to appear every millennium to try and stop those wars. Many Minor Clans were lost among the road, and, to make things worse, the Senju and the Uchiha had learned the way to make themselves with the power of the Tailed Beasts, viewing and using them as unlimited chakra-storage devices. Needless to say, there's where the Ninja History begins as we know it, and that is the so-called First Ninja War, but there had been six millennia of wars before that one. In that moment, the whole Whirlpool Village realized that it was the time to come down of the state of grace and put order in the world, so we appeared in the world, our ancestors gave the ninjas the ideas of the Hidden Villages and the Elemental Countries, in order to establish a balance in the world, and there your history began."

Itachi explained:

"Of course, the Hidden Whirlpool Village was conscious that their stance on Earth couldn't be too long, as the mankind's greed and ambition grew more solid and powerful. The Hidden Whirlpool Village began receiving alliance proposals from the Five Major Ninja Villages: the Leaf, the Sand, the Rock, the Cloud and the Mist. Given that the Senju controlled the Leaf and that they at least honored their presence, the Whirlpool Village allied with the Leaf. Of course, this made the other Villages upset, and both the Rock and the Mist prepared a massive siege on the Whirlpool, destroying it."

Gendō said:

"Ironically, the Rock and the Mist used our own allies, the imprisoned Tailed Beasts, in order to destroy us. We lost many good people that day, and others decided to stay, in order to distract the world's attention from our return to our homeland, to the homeland of the mankind and the ninja world. Thanks to the sacrifices of Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, and Hitomi Hyūga, Hinata's mother, we could return to the state of grace where we belong to, and thanks to the ever-watchful presence of members from the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka Clans in your world, the other Hidden Villages have practically forgotten about us. That way, our original lineages, Clans, power and knowledge has survived until these days, and our time to prepare for the Last Ninja War is coming, which gives meaning to your presence in here."

Itachi explained:

"Here where you are, you are alive, you can live, love, fight, have children, and even die, as we're still humans, but, for the outer world where we come from, we are dead. By receiving lord Uzukage's blessing, you can actually return to the outer world, the 'world of the living', you can act in whatever the Whirlpool commands you to, and, if you die out there, your essence will come back here as if nothing happened, and you'll live until your days in here end and you go to the Heavens. Also, while you are here, you can see everything that happens outside without being detected, and you can also interfere with what happens outside, always and when you don't make yourself too evident, as both this world and the other are overlapped, and a false step, or a particular use of chakra, can throw you to one or the other."

Naruto said, somehow confused:

"Ok, so, we aren't dead now… right?"

Gendō shook his head, smiling:

"No, Naruto; right now, you are more alive than before."

End of Episode 04.


	5. Episode 05: Truth

**Episode 05: Truth**

Gendō Uzumaki stood up, his size revealing him as a very tall man, perhaps one meter and 95 centimeters tall. He said:

"I guess I might be clear with you about this last statement. If you die out there, the shape you used out there for the time you were killed cannot be worn again. Also, your essence, once you die out there, will be misguided once it gets back, and you'll probably see many people who had our blessing in life and had died, and you'll see them lost around. Only someone who has attained the rank of Whirlpool Jōnin, like Itachi here or my dear Aiko, could do the work of guiding the lost people back to us and to their own selves, and could die out there and get back here without getting lost."

Shikamaru asked, after looking at Itachi and peeking at Aiko, in order to avoid a nosebleed and even more:

"But, how is that?"

Gendō said:

"This is truly simple." Turning to Aiko, he said: "Honey, I'll take the kids for a ride. Please, take care of the business in the Village while I'm out."

Aiko nodded, smiling sweetly at the Uzukage, and Gendō said:

"Very well, let's, go. You'll use not a single ninja skill in the way, lest you want to be detected by the Leaf ninja sensors."

Hinata gulped, holding Naruto's hand firmly. As the rest nodded, Gendō simply closed his eyes, asking the kids to do so. As they did, he said, almost in a whisper tone, yet his sound echoing through their minds:

"Open your eyes now, and try not to be too loud."

As everyone opened their eyes, they all realized that they were in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone seemed to be on their usual duty, yet no one crossed paths with them. Naruto was about to yell out of amazement when Shikamaru said, softly:

"So, this is the Hidden Leaf through your eyes…"

Hinata held Naruto's hand softly, and the blonde turned to the midnight-haired girl, who made her a sign to keep calm. Naruto understood and breathed deep, trying to control himself. Gendō said:

"I shall wait here. I am pretty sure you're going to find a couple of familiar faces around. Go ahead, meet them, and come back. Don't speak for too long, and don't touch them. Well, go."

Everyone scattered, even Hinata going on her own.

* * *

Ino walked around and reached the Yamanaka compound. She found there that the people wouldn't even notice her presence, and, somehow, they seemed to avoid her naturally, as if she wasn't there. Suddenly, from inside a room in one of the Yamanaka small houses, a female voice called her:

"Ino, welcome."

Ino, surprised, saw her and recognized her:

"Miss Yachō, c-can you see me?"

Yachō Yamanaka, who was in the lotus position, meditating deeply, spoke to her mind:

"I see you reached the Hidden Whirlpool Village already. Why are you here?"

Ino said:

"Lord Gendō Uzumaki, the Uzukage, brought us here to see people who were blessed by the Uzukages in here and who have died."

Yachō nodded:

"You're looking for the 'missing ninjas' from the Whirlpool, right?" As Ino nodded, Yachō said: "All right, then. I shall give you some advice about this quest: don't try and touch them. You'll scare them, and they'll attack you. You might lose connection with your body, and you might even get as lost as them, or worse."

Ino gulped in fear:

"O-Ok, Miss Yachō! I think I'd better leave; I don't want Daddy to find you speaking with me yet."

Yachō smiled:

"Your father's limit is the mind; he can't see what the heart speaks. Go in peace, I'll take care of him."

Ino nodded and continued her way.

* * *

Chōji walked through and saw a strange old woman crying besides the Hokage building. He detailed the old woman from a distance, as he was warned not to touch anyone, and he said:

"Old lady, are you all right?"

She kept crying, and after a lot of sobs, she said:

"No one even tells a thing to my last descendant about me, about his mother, about the Uzumaki Clan…"

Chōji asked:

"Uzumaki Clan? What about it?" The old lady looked at him, and Chōji recognized her description: "You're lady Mito Uzumaki, the First Hokage's wife?"

The old lady nodded:

"Yes, I died, and I did nothing good in my life… that's why I'm here, punished to see my lineage fall in this world…"

Chōji noticed that the old Mito Uzumaki tried to stand up, and he said, a bit nervous:

"My lady, your lineage is perfectly fine; it shall last, trust me."

Mito looked at the young Akimichi's smile and smiled as well:

"Perhaps you're right, kid… perhaps you're right… now, please, leave; I'm pretty sure you've got better things to do than bothering an old lost soul…"

Chōji decided to leave her there.

* * *

Shikamaru walked around and, close to the Uchiha grounds, he found a man who sat in the lion position over a chair. He realized that this man wasn't exactly alive, as not a single hair of his moved with the breeze. He asked:

"Hi. Should I bother you if I ask you a question?"

The man turned his eyes on him, showing a couple of red-irised eyes with three black dots in them:

"Not at all. Finally I found someone who is in the same situation as I am."

Shikamaru asked:

"What is your name, and how did you get in here?"

The man replied:

"My name is Kosuke Uchiha, and I was sent here by the Hidden Whirlpool when I was a child, a few decades before the Hidden Whirlpool was devastated. I was murdered here by one of the Leaf elders, his name was Danzō or something like that, because he wanted my eyes, and because he knew that I wasn't native from the Leaf and he wished to know of my origins. As I understood what the fall of the Whirlpool meant, I decided to not say a thing, and he murdered me. You should beware this man: he is pure ambition." Shikamaru was about to ask one more thing when he said: "Now, leave. Someday I shall return to the Hidden Whirlpool, and there we shall talk."

Shikamaru, quite surprised by the man's attitude, decided to return to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Hinata walked quietly inside the Hyūga manor, hearing terrible and desperate sobs from a female voice. She saw then how the body of Hiashi Hyūga was being burned inside the manor, beheaded, and she saw the elders of the Clan naming Hanabi their new Clan Matriarch, which horrified her in excess. Meanwhile, she also saw Neji running away, trying to do his best to hide from the Clan Elders.

Suddenly, the sobs she heard stopped at an incredulous question:

"H-Hinata… Hinata, my dear, is that you?"

Hinata turned backwards and saw a beautiful woman, midnight-blue hair like hers, lilac eyes like hers, her skin pale as hers, dressed in a long white dress, her eyes full of tears, her face showing disbelief:

"M-Mom?"

Hitomi Hyūga, Hinata's mother, tried to get close, but Hinata jumped backwards:

"I-I cannot let you touch me, s-sorry…"

Hitomi understood:

"I get it; you're not dead yet. W-Why are you here?"

Hinata said, sad:

"I-I ran away; my Father and t-the Elders tried to b-brand me as one of their… s-slaves, the 'Branch' Hyūgas… and now my Father is d-dead because of me…" Hitomi was pained to hear Hinata speak like that: "P-Perhaps I was a disgrace to the family, a-after all…"

Hitomi shook her head, trying to smile for her:

"No, you weren't, Hinata. I've seen you suffer every single day inside this compound; I've seen the lies in the way Hiashi treated you and poor Neji in public and the difference in his treatment inside the compound..." Hitomi clenched her fists: "If only I hadn't been poisoned by the elders and I had survived Hanabi's birth, I…"

Hinata, learning the truth, feeling upset, but yet feeling mercy on the suffering of her mother's pain, she said, smiling, decisive:

"Now I know the truth… thank you, mom… I promise that, one day, I'll come back for you, and bring you to where you belong… Now I have to go; please, don't leave this place."

Hitomi smiled at her daughter and said:

"I don't think I could move from here; I would vanish if I did. Now, my daughter, go; I'm so glad to see you're okay…" Winking an eye, she said: "You should wear something less, um, demure, and be a little more feminine; I'm pretty sure you'll conquer the guy you love like that."

Hinata blushed and noticed her own clothes: a long and baggy violet jacket with a zipper barely open, dark-blue baggy pants and elbow-long zōri, and realized that she used to wear plain clothes all the time, which obscured her even more than what she did herself. Hitomi had made her see that she had to be a little more daring if she wished to catch up with someone like Naruto, the disciple of the "pervy sage". Hinata nodded, happy, and left.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets when he heard particularly familiar sobs behind a street. He turned to see and found a particularly familiar pinkette girl, who looked a lot more grown up, and who looked pretty attractive... _'Stupid pervy sage! He ruined my innocence, damn it!'_. He heard her cry and speak to herself:

"No…. first Sasuke, now Naruto… Why do I have such bad luck in love… why did Naruto have to disappear now? I… I wanted just to see him one more time… g-give him a chance…"

Naruto couldn't believe the irony of life. He thought to himself, as he knew that he'd end up speaking too loud. _'Isn't it ironic…? All my life she pushed me away and made it clear that she didn't want me to be with her, and now she wants to be with me…'_ Naruto sat right beside her and whispered:

"If only you knew how much I cried all these years when you rejected me definitely that day…"

Sakura, who seemed to be in a complete monologue, completely unaware of Naruto's presence, seemed to answer him:

"I was too tough with him, and I rejected him when all I wanted was a tender hug… He knew it, but I didn't, until now… I'll do anything to go by his side, even become a rogue ninja…"

Naruto thought for himself once more. _'Damn, this girl is serious, and she is capable of doing anything to see me again… I'd better take that idea off her head, for her sake.'_ He grabbed a leaf that had fallen from a close tree and jumped to a ceiling. He then hid in a place where no one could see him and he wrote a small message on the leaf with a pen. He threw it and continued his way. When Sakura read it, he noticed the sadness in her face, as she stood up, and said, looking to the ceiling where the leaf came from:

"I cannot just do that, Naruto, wherever you may be; I'm truly sorry, and I need you."

Sakura would abandon the note on the ground, which said: 'Sakura, if you keep dwelling in and crying for the past and imagining futures that just won't happen, then you'll lose yourself, and it will be worse than losing me. Let go off me, please. Naruto'… As he saw the note, not exactly repressing his own tears, he decided to go on.

* * *

Naruto saw an empty and abandoned house, which always attracted his attention, and which was always heavily guarded by three or four ANBU platoons every day. Somehow, he heard a couple of sobs inside the house, and he saw that no one else seemed to hear them. Then, he decided to dry his tears and jump the fence. He saw that all the windows and doors were closed, so he waited until one of the ANBU guards would get inside for the check-in. Once a lizard-masked ANBU opened the door, Naruto sneaked inside, hearing the sobs louder and coming from an upper floor.

He stayed behind 'Lizard', following him until he would reach the upper floor. Naruto would notice the house's details: it was the home of the Fourth Hokage and his rather unknown girlfriend. There were books, scrolls, a nicely-preserved kitchen, a training room with **lots** of weapons, and finally, the stairs for the upper floor. There, he saw a room that shocked him, paralyzing him for good, and that made him start crying silent tears.

The room was decorated for a baby boy. It had an orange-painted wooden cradle, swirl symbols all around, and it had, beautifully painted in the wall, the next words: 'Naruto's room'. _'This… t-this cannot be! No way, no!'_. Finally, as he dried his new tears, he followed the ANBU to the master room, and there he saw the sobbing figures:

"F-Fourth Hokage…? K-Kushina… U-Uzumaki?!"

Both figures turned their heads to the shocked Naruto. They smiled, yet their smiles were sad and bitter. Naruto noticed the benevolent face of Minato Namikaze, as he called him:

"N-Naruto… my son, why are you here?!"

Then, he saw the beautiful face of Kushina Uzumaki, as she said:

"Naruto, you've grown up nicely, but, why are you here?! Are you dead?!"

Naruto said, sad:

"Nope… I think I've reached home, your home, _mom_…" He then turned to Minato: "No way everyone confused me with you; I'm almost your Shadow Clone, Fourth Hokage-"

"Please, call me _dad_, I beg you." Minato was serious, yet sweet: "So, you've reached the Hidden Whirlpool Village on your own… and we couldn't even leave you any single clue; I thought the Third would even let you live here, but I guess it was too much to ask for this whole damn village…"

Kushina claimed, upset, crying sour tears:

"Damn this whole bunch of fearful, ambitious and bloodthirsty bastards! If only I was alive and I could have caught all those junkies and jackasses who beat you to death…"

Naruto smiled bitterly:

"It's okay, mom, dad; I could make it alive, and Kurama here helped me." Naruto and Kushina felt the Nine-Tailed Fox stirring inside his gut: "Please, before I leave, tell me the true reasons why you hid Lord Kurama in my gut."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other, serious, and both nodded. Minato began:

"Naruto, my son, since the days of the First Hokage, Mito Uzumaki, Lord Hashirama Senju's wife, realized that the time of the Tailed Beasts was on its decline, after she saw how both the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha used Lord Kurama to fight each other. In order to bring some peace to the Tailed Beast, she decided to hide him in her own gut, using her Chakra Chains, and that resulted in Madara Uchiha's death… or so we all thought."

Kushina said:

"Since that moment, Lord Hashirama started devising a way to hide the Tailed Beasts, and he found the ancient Uzumaki Sealing techniques between his wife's books. So, he started sealing them in children, and he started giving the Human Sacrifices to other Villages in order to achieve a certain degree of peace and balance. Of course, it ended horribly, and I can only say that, since the moment Lady Mito asked me for carrying Kurama within me, I knew that I would be used for war by any of the old war hawks of this village."

Minato said:

"I was the only one who learned of her condition ever, other than the Third Hokage, the old Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his wife, and for that I decided that I would create a world where the Tailed Beasts wouldn't be necessary. But I guess the ambitions of the world were stronger than my simple will and good intentions. Yet, my lovely Kushina trusted in me and took me to her home, which, as you also could see, is still alive, and I met her father, Lord Gendō, who blessed me as one of his kind and blessed our marriage. Unluckily, I died before I could ever visit them again, and now all we can do is watching this village fall into its own sins."

Naruto said, smiling:

"Do not worry about that, dad, mom, I'll come for you when I become a Whirlpool Jōnin! Believe it!"

Minato and Kushina smiled, and she said:

"We always did, and will do, Naruto. We shall wait for you, believe it!"

Minato said:

"Now, before you go, I must tell you why we placed Lord Kurama in your gut."

Naruto stood there, waiting for the words of his parents. Kushina simply said:

"We placed Lord Kurama inside of you, because we had the intention of returning to the Hidden Whirlpool with him, and with you, so he could be outside of the World, and the other Tailed Beasts would follow him. Now, we commend this highly important mission to you, Naruto, and we believe in you. Now, please, go."

Naruto felt the sudden urge to embrace his parents, now that he knew who they were, but he remembered the words from Gendō, who, according to them, was his real grandfather. So, he simply said:

"I'll see you in a couple of earthly years, dad, mom. I shall pray for you both."

Minato said:

"We shall do so, and, whenever you wish to speak to us, search deep in your heart. There we are for you, always, until you can get us out of here."

Kushina said then:

"Also, speak every once in a while to Lord Kurama, and don't make the same mistake Lady Mito and I did; you just treat him nicely."

Naruto nodded and left, always taking advantage of the doors left open by the ANBU guards.

* * *

After a while, everyone was gathered again in the rendezvous point. Gendō noticed the big change in their faces and said, smiling:

"Did you see something interesting in here?" As everyone seemed silent, he said: "I know you did. Now, let's get back home; you still need to know your Clans and your new homes."

As Gendō and the teenagers closed their eyes, the group disappeared.

End of Episode 05.


	6. Episode 06: Initiation

**Episode 06: Initiation**

The group returned to the Hidden Whirlpool Village, more specifically to the Uzukage's office, where the gorgeous Aiko was simply dealing with Gendō's paperwork diligently. Also, Itachi waited, relaxed, sitting on a chair. He saw the faces of the five children and noticed that they had seen something, there where they had been. Gendō asked:

"This is not meant for you to answer to me, or to anyone different from yourselves. What did you see, and what did you learn from it all?"

Everyone was still thinking a lot, each single one of them remembering the words and the images again. Ino's face was still astonished, while Chōji was thoughtful and a bit nervous. Shikamaru was tying loose threads while Hinata and Naruto seemed a bit nostalgic, yet happy. Itachi looked at Naruto, whose eyes had simply changed, and smiled. _'He has met his parents, finally…'_. Gendō said:

"Well, I guess it is time for you to go and meet your new homes. We shall meet again in one week, where we shall measure your ninja skills and your weaknesses, in order to program your new training regimes. Now, please, be welcome to the Hidden Whirlpool Village, your new home. Itachi, please, lead them to their compounds. Aiko and I need to talk for a while."

Itachi led the group outside, each one of the young teenagers saluting back as they left, silent. Once left alone, Aiko stood up, walking seductively towards Gendō:

"Well, boss, you seem a bit tense; would you like something to get relaxed?"

Gendō, seeing her red-painted thick lips smiling at him, her fitting red mini-dress moving at the rhythm of her body curves, and her eyes fixed on his, said:

"I guess you're the one who needs to relax, so let me give you this…"

Aiko's lips were trapped by Gendō's, while her body was surrounded by his arms.

* * *

Itachi led each one of the kids to their respective Clan compounds, and then he simply walked out of the way, heading to the Senju compound. There, he knocked the door, and a beautiful lady met him. Her hair was long, tied in brown braids, her black eyes showing merriness, her attractive body covered by a long-sleeved ochre short dress that fit her body like a glove. Itachi looked at her and said, his voice turning sweet:

"Hello, Takuboku Senju."

The lady, Takuboku Senju, saluted back, her voice turning playful:

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha. You're early."

Itachi got close to Takuboku and kissed her lips softly, and then he said:

"Yes, I am. How about I invite you for some dango?"

Takuboku's eyes grew in size due to the word 'dango' being pronounced in front of her:

"Say no more! Let's go!"

Takuboku quickly latched onto his left arm, walking beside him as he led her to the dango shop. It was empty, so all the attention of the cooks would be only on them. As they sat down, Takuboku noticed the seriousness in Itachi's expression and asked, softly:

"You seemed truly concerned, Itachi, my love; is there any problem?"

Itachi nodded softly as well:

"My dear Takuboku, my suspicions are true. My little brother, Sasuke, is hell-bent on killing me and avenging the Leaf Uchiha."

Takuboku looked at him, concerned, and took his hand:

"I understand what that means, Itachi, and, once again, I tell you that you can count on me for whatever you might need. If you want me to go with you, to protect you, or simply to bring your essence back here and shape it back, then I'll be there by your side."

Itachi caressed her hand and said:

"You lost your body out there already, so you must understand what I'm feeling right now. Now, I must make sure that my body gets fully destroyed, once Sasuke murders me, and I must be capable of awakening him, as he's the last one who needs to be awakened."

Takuboku asked:

"What about Tsuki?"

Itachi nodded and said:

"Tsuki is already planning up a way to draw Sasuke out of Orochimaru's grasp. Who would have thought that I ended up messing with my own brother to the point of making him capable to allow some depraved old bastard possess him in order to grab enough power to murder me."

Takuboku said:

"Tsuki is a very smart girl, and I know she'll be able to guide Sasuke to us and convince him to join our cause, once he sees your death. Yet, you must undo all what you caused in his mind, Itachi, and, if I may speak frankly, you messed with him a lot."

Itachi nodded:

"You are right; but I have thought already a way to deal with things." Smiling, he changed the subject: "How are the other kids you are preparing to become Whirlpool ninjas?"

Takuboku smiled:

"I have gathered a boy from the Hidden Sound Village and I'm training him with my little cousin, Kokerui. They two seem to get along quite nicely, and perhaps they could join Naruto's group and the own heirs and heiresses of our local Clans."

Itachi asked, curious:

"Is this the kid who worked with the senbon needles and the metals?"

Takuboku nodded, smiling:

"Sure." As the dango cook brought the first ration, she took it and started eating: "His name is Hagane Tsuchi, and he's not only a good kid, but he's also quite skilled. You should see him in action one of these days."

Itachi nodded:

"I surely do. Also, you'd like to watch Naruto and his friends, especially the young Hinata Hyūga; but, for now, I guess that you should need them to wait for their First Reflection to set in and begin their studies and training in their respective Clan compounds."

Takuboku nodded and caressed his cheek, getting a dango piece into his mouth playfully:

"Well, I guess we shall have enough time to see their growth. Now, let's enjoy this dango and then we shall prepare everything for your last appearance on the world of the living."

Itachi nodded and smiled at her, receiving the second ration of dango.

* * *

Chōji was being introduced into the Whirlpool Akimichi compound, and all the elders and ninjas of the Clan moved to meet him. Chōji was nervous, as he noticed every single Akimichi's bodies over there: they seemed to be thick, and maybe even fat, but their bodies didn't reflect the signs of bad physical condition and overweight. Instead, they all seemed particularly healthy, and he felt terrible. An old Akimichi ninja, who had introduced himself as Ringo Akimichi, explained:

"You seem surprised by our healthy looks, right?" Chōji nodded: "You seem to be quite out of shape and a bit too malnourished."

Chōji nodded:

"Well, there in the Leaf, I was encouraged to eat a lot, and eat fast, and to gain a lot of weight, so I could have enough fat in my body to use my Clan's greatest skill: the Multi Growth Combat Stance."

An elderly woman, who introduced herself as Ichigo Akimichi, said:

"And, let me guess, every time you used that skill you felt so weakened that you couldn't stand on your own feet, to the point of death by starvation, am I right?" Surprised, Chōji nodded: "Just how the young Chōba reported to us. The Leaf Akimichi have forgotten and perverted the original teachings of the Clan."

Chōji, still surprised, still noticing how there were Akimichi ninjas and kunoichi who actually looked great in shape and physical condition, said, ashamed:

"Um, well, then I guess that I'm not suited for becoming a Whirlpool Akimichi…"

Ringo Akimichi shook his head, serious:

"No, you're not…" Chōji lowered his head in shame: "…yet." Chōji turned his head up again, surprised: "You'll have to be fully cleansed, you'll have to follow a new, strict diet, and you'll have to follow our training regime before we can actually deem you worthy of wearing the Whirlpool headband and the Akimichi Clan symbol in your clothes."

Ichigo smiled, serious:

"Your eyes seemed to light up. Do you wish to take this training?"

Chōji nodded, eager:

"As soon as possible! I didn't come here to be a nuisance, not for you, not for my friends, not even for myself!"

Ringo and Ichigo smiled; so as the rest of the Clan. She said:

"Very well, let's begin now."

* * *

Ino entered the Yamanaka compound and noticed that every single man and woman in there was not only attractive, but also they were physically well-toned. Not a single one of them was idle, and they all were doing something: reading, meditating, playing table games, dedicating themselves to any art or hobby, doing physical training and other relevant duties at home. She was overwhelmed, as no one allowed themselves to have more than a half an hour of idleness in a day; even the rest hours were respected.

As she was introduced to the whole Clan, a mid-aged man, white hair, blue eyes, who introduced himself as Inori Yamanaka, had heard everything she had to say about her life in the Hidden Leaf Village. He then said:

"Very good, then you are a flower arranger, aren't you, Ino?" Ino smiled and nodded: "Flower arranging is a good meditation support, and also is a great way to encrypt messages. Have you ever thought about that possibility?"

Ino shook her head:

"Well, um, I usually made flower arrangements in order to sell them in my mother's flower shop, and I know a bit about the language of flowers, but I was usually into gossips…"

Inori said, nodding at her words:

"I see. You used to have quite a big amount of idle time there in the Leaf." Ino nodded, ashamed: "Did you ever notice any problems in the flow of your chakra, or the flow of your thoughts?"

Ino remembered her training with Tsunade Senju, during the last two and a half years, and she remembered a rather unusual number of problems she had during these days. She said:

"Lately, my chakra flow had been quite irregular, and I can't put my thoughts in blank. It's as if I couldn't relax: I feel nervous and I look at myself in a mirror and I look ugly."

A platinum-blond-haired woman, who introduced herself as Inokoku Yamanaka, who looked like a goddess, even for her late forties, spoke at her, her voice quite calm:

"The Yamanaka mind is a truly powerful tool, young Ino, but, when the idleness sets in, the mind believes that it has nothing to do, and that it has no one to obey, and begins to take control of you, obscuring your consciousness and playing with your feelings, instincts and senses. Have you started any diet lately? You look dangerously skinny."

Ino noticed that the words from Inokoku relaxed her mind, and then she noticed that her perception changed considerably. Everyone looked even more attractive and well-shaped, and then, when she looked at herself in a mirror that was hanging in a wall in that hall, she noticed herself, shocked for how skinny she was, her eyes welling up tears:

"N-No… I… I-I'm too s-skinny… m-my body is… I-I can see my bones…"

Inori replied:

"You have given your mind too much freedom, and you have fed it with too much idleness, and now you see the results: inconstant chakra flow, nervousness, lack of peace of mind, failure on the processing of your own perception, and mental derangements like anorexia. Luckily, we could detect you in time, and we can help you."

Ino crumbled on her knees, crying sour tears. Inokoku got close to her and said, caressing her hair:

"You are in the Whirlpool Yamanaka grounds, so you are under our care. We can give you the proper food regime, as many hobbies or arts as you can, and a well-disciplined physical, mental and spiritual training, so you can become a beautiful flower again; and you can become an exemplar Yamanaka kunoichi."

Inori asked, serious:

"Are you willing to accept our regimes and recover yourself from the Leaf Yamanaka's vices?"

Ino stood up, serious, and said:

"I'll do whatever it takes to be worthy of carrying the Yamanaka name!"

Inori and Inokoku smiled, so as the rest of the Clan, and they took Ino to her own place.

* * *

Shikamaru reached the Whirlpool Nara grounds, surprised to see lots of deer, and even more surprised to see that some of the deer actually spoke in the common language of the world. _'That's one of the things I have to ask whenever I meet the ninjas of this family.'_

Shikamaru kept walking, not exactly paying attention to the comments of the deer, until he finally reached the houses of the Clan. Once there, he realized that most of the Clan members were women, which made him sigh. _'There are only two men in a group of forty ninjas. Oh, boy, this will be troublesome.'_

A young woman, perhaps on her early twenties, her black hair loose, her small eyes showing merriness, saluted him:

"Hi. You must be Shikamaru Nara, right?" Shikamaru nodded at the rather beautiful maiden: "I am Shikagawa Nara, the woman in charge in here." She then whispered at him: "Not exactly because I want it, let me tell you. It's too troublesome."

Shikamaru had no other choice than repress a chuckle. This Shikagawa behaved a lot like him, and she wasn't exactly the type of girl like Ino, Sakura, and her own mother were; he saw it in her eyes. He whispered back:

"Having so many elders in here and you are the one in charge? You'll have to explain that later, I guess."

Shikagawa giggled a bit, and then she said:

"Ok, I promise I will. Let's play a game of Go, okay?"

Shikamaru was surprised to hear those words. His family excelled at board games like Shōgi and Go, but they found it too troublesome to play as a way to receive anyone at home. He decided to accept the challenge:

"Okay, I guess."

As they sat around the Go board, Shikamaru noticed Shikagawa's posture, and then noticed her first moves. _'It's a meditation posture. She meditates as she plays?'_

Not a few minutes have passed and Shikamaru was already in big trouble, as Shikagawa had already taken all the territory in the board. Shikamaru noticed that she hadn't even opened her eyes during the whole game, and she hadn't abandoned her posture either. He was astonished:

"How the hell…?"

Shikagawa asked:

"For being a member of the Clan of the Shadows, you rely too much in the use of your eyes, Shikamaru. I guess you never learned to awaken the Shadow Eyes, there in the Leaf, right?"

Shikamaru was stumped, as Shikagawa opened her eyes and they turned pitch-black. He then noticed how her shadow was bonded to his, but he still could move, and he felt nothing. Shikagawa said:

"You trust too much in your eyes, and they deceive your perception, so as your strategic thinking. That's why you have such preconception of women, and why you tend to generate preconceptions out of everything you see. That's the true reason of your laziness, and a Nara must not be lazy."

Shikamaru couldn't believe that Shikagawa could read him so easily:

"H-How did you do that? H-How do you know?"

Shikagawa simply said, closing her eyes:

"That's quite simple. The true strategist won't search for the enemy's thoughts and plots in the light of his actions, but in the shadows of his inner self. We the Nara have learned, for centuries, to use the shadows and control them at our will, and those who decided to cut off the links with us and leave to the Leaf took that knowledge with them as well, but none of them learned the truth of the Nara Clan's power: the Eyes of the Shadows."

Shikamaru's face revealed that he was eager to know about that, so Shikagawa simply said:

"If you wish to learn how to attain the Eyes of the Shadows and all of the Nara Clan's secrets, you must train hard, really hard, and defeat your laziness. Are you sure you can endure all of this?"

Shikamaru's first thought was: _'Troublesome woman! Damn it all!'_, but then, he realized that **that** was what he actually wanted, so he decided to swallow his pride and nod:

"Yes, I'll put all of my resolve to your training."

Shikagawa smiled merrily and said:

"I knew it! Laziness is an important sin, so don't get too confident and be always prepared for defeating it. Come here, it's time to begin."

* * *

Hinata reached the Whirlpool Hyūga compound, scared, alone and feeling the weight of lots of lilac eyes fixed at her. Immediately, her shyness attacks began, and she took her hands to cover her chest, her face turned to a side, avoiding the direct looks of every single Whirlpool Hyūga, and the worst thing of all: she started stuttering nonsense, while the rest of the people in her presence didn't say a thing. She felt like at home, there in the Leaf, constantly watched, and she expected the very first berating comment towards her from them, just like in the Leaf. All of a sudden, a tall, dark-blue-haired man stood up and said, gently:

"You have suffered a lot there at the Leaf, right?"

Hinata still felt fearful of that kind man, and she stepped backwards, nodding at his words. The man said:

"My name is Kaji Hyūga, and I beg you please to tell me who made you suffer like this."

Hinata doubted the man's intentions: he could use her weaknesses to defeat her. Hiashi Hyūga always did that, and the constant 'lessons' the Clan gave her were always focused on that same order of ideas. Kaji said:

"No one here will hurt you, Hinata; you are safe here. You can speak freely."

Everyone who backed Kaji simply relaxed and smiled, trying to make Hinata feel comfortable, noticing also that her issues were deep and serious. Finally, she stuttered:

"U-Um, I-I-I c-cannot t-t-tell… I-I cannot say a thing… t-they will kill me…"

"'They' who, Hinata? Please, tell me!"

Hinata crouched and grabbed her knees, hiding her head in a defensive position. A young woman, perhaps on her late twenties, looked at her, and her eyes turned full white, then full silver, then full gold, and she dwelled deep in Hinata's heart.

Hinata, broken through, felt nervous by that beautiful lady's calm presence, and her reaction was to get paralyzed. The woman spoke:

"My name is Himitsu Hyūga, and I'm here to help you. Actually, we are all here to help you. Now, let me see who will kill you if you speak…"

Himitsu raised her arms and changed the dark landscape, bringing light into it, and then the figures of seven old men and women, all with pearly eyes and ambitious looks, appeared, all of them speaking coarse words towards Hinata, keeping her controlled by fear. Himitsu detailed the words of the seven elders and realized:

"So, it's the macabre Conscience Dam seal. The Leaf Hyūga took terrible secrets with them, and abandoned the most valuable ones. How pathetic."

The seven elders noticed Himitsu's presence then, and they started attacking her with words. Himitsu recognized every single detail of the seal, so she simply said:

"This was exactly what was done to my older sister, Hitomi Hyūga, but we know how to get through it." Turning to Hinata, and not paying attention to the elders' attacks, she said: "Hinata, you cannot let them control you. Listen to me, so you can be free of them."

The elders started speaking:

"This bitch is untrustworthy! She'll lead you through her path of the bitch!"

"She has no morale, no ethics, no pride!"

"She's not a true Hyūga, but we are! And you better follow our commands or we will kill you!"

Hinata felt a stinging pain, which made her grab her temples and fall on her knees. Himitsu, watching the scene, closed her eyes and spoke outside:

"People, this is a modified Conscience Dam seal. The ones who sealed her can actually harm and kill Hinata, so I shall need help; a lot of help."

Everyone nodded and got close to Himitsu's body, laying their hands on her, and then every single Whirlpool Hyūga appeared in Hinata's mindscape, seeing the faces of the Leaf Hyūga elders, who simply laughed soundly:

"This girl's mind is ours, and if it can't be ours, then it will be nobody's!"

"We can murder her, and with her death, as you're all inside her, you'll all die too!"

"You're all as weak and gullible as Hinata, and as the bitch of her mother, Hitomi!"

"We murdered her, because she was making of our great Hiashi a weak and caring man! The Hyūga Clan is a clan of strength and perfection! Strength and perfection can only be achieved through pride and will!"

"You can do nothing to save this girl! NOTHING!"

"And, through her, we shall find you all, lousy _copycats_, and destroy you!"

"We are the only true Hyūga Clan!"

Kaji, who heard the myriads of insults and coarse phrases directed to Hinata and to them, simply looked at the elders. His eyes turned full gold, scaring the elders, and he said:

"Hinata, these old men have been the ones who have made you suffer all this time, aren't they?"

Hinata just stuttered:

"T-They will k-k-kill you, L-Lord Kaji, L-Lady Himitsu, t-they will f-find this place a-and kill us all…"

Himitsu said:

"There is a conscious link between these elders and Hinata. That's why they can control her even here."

An old man, whose hair was bluish-white, said:

"So, these Leaf Hyūga elders know of us now, and swear that they can find us…" The elders growled, turning towards him and charging their chakra: "Well, then, let's find out what they can do." He simply closed his eyes and said: "Bring them outside."

All of a sudden, the whole Whirlpool Hyūga appeared back outside, and also appeared these seven Leaf Hyūga elders. Hinata looked at them with terror, sweating cold, and one of the Leaf elders looked at the group and spat at their feet:

"You are pathetic! You have brought us to a place where our eyes are more powerful than anything!"

All the elders' eyes turned full white, and only the old Whirlpool Hyūga faced them, his eyes closed. The old man simply said:

"I am Hiatari Hyūga, and I ask you to watch carefully, Hinata, the true power of **your** legacy." The old Hiatari started dodging the elders' attacks with his eyes closed: "The Whirlpool Hyūga like you and I have superior instincts, superior senses and superior intuition. With your eyes closed, you can dodge attacks without failure."

The elders, desperate, could not even hit the old Hiatari, and even treacherous attacks from behind were promptly and cleanly dodged:

"Kill that old bastard, and then kill Hinata!"

Hiatari said:

"This is the Inner Light Dance, Hinata. Surely you must love to dance, so pay attention." As Hiatari kept moving and dodging, his movements making a clean and swift dance in the eyes of Hinata, he finally opened his eyes, them turning full white: "The White Eyes can allow you to see the flow of chakra through everything and everyone, and the Inner Light Dance can allow you to manipulate the chakra nodes of your enemies."

Hiatari could hit several points in some of the elders' bodies, and one of them drew a small dagger from her sleeve, attacking Hiatari's chakra nodes with it. Hiatari dodged it swiftly, noticing the flow of chakra in the dagger's pointy edge and the intent to attack his nodes, so he said, his eyes turning silver:

"The Silver Eyes go further beyond the reach of the White Eyes, as they also allow you to sense the people's intentions, thoughts and emotions. Of course, it makes you quicker, and it enhances your White-Eye sight, allowing you to detail even the slightest chakra flows, and it nullifies your blind spot."

An old Leaf Hyūga man jumped to Hiatari's back, right where the blind spot was, and attacked him, but Hiatari dodged and counterattacked him, rendering him useless. Quickly, the dagger was passed from the woman's hands to Hiatari's, and her hands were beaten by Hiatari's Gentle Fists. Finally, as all his foes were already tired and neutralized, Hiatari's eyes turned golden, and he said:

"The Gold Eyes are the Whirlpool Hyūga's main skill. They allow you to enter a person's heart, recognize their feelings, motivations, and state of consciousness. With these eyes, you can detect mental illnesses, soul seals, possessions and mind control. If you're also a medic or a seal master, you can heal these things. When in combat, you can read your enemies like an open book, and have influence over them."

The seven Leaf Hyūga elders stood up, gathering their chakra and activating their divination fields. They all said, at the same time:

"You're in my divination field."

Hiatari saw them coming and said, standing calm:

"If they use chakra against you, the Gold Eyes will allow you to use their own chakra against them."

The seven elders used the Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms on Hiatari, using their daggers as well. Hinata was scared, even covering her eyes with her hands, while the rest of the Whirlpool Hyūga ninjas watched the scene, detailing the Leaf Hyūga's methods. Finally, the seven daggers were in Hiatari's hands, and the seven elders had their chakra nodes stabbed, bleeding profusely. Hinata noticed then that their blood wasn't red, but instead it was dark-bluish. Hiatari's eyes turned into two white suns, and he said:

"At last, I'll show you the Eyes of Light. Each one of the Whirlpool Clans has a mission commanded by the Heavens, and ours is to destroy the wicked and clean the righteous' souls. Let's see what the nature of these Hyūga elders are."

The seven Leaf Hyūga elders' souls were bathed in the white light that came out from Hiatari's eyes. Sooner than later, the seven elders started scorching, and they turned into piles of ashes in seconds. Hinata was scared, seeing the terrible power this Hiatari had, and asked:

"W-What happened to the E-Elders?"

Hiatari said:

"The part of their souls that controlled you is gone. They will probably even forget that you ever existed… and us as well. Their souls are incomplete now, and also, their souls are deeply rotten. No wonder you were so scared of them, young girl."

Kaji and Himitsu got close to her, gently getting her up. Hinata was scared of them, the memory of those elders in the Leaf grabbing her like a wild animal still fresh in her mind. Yet, as they were tender with her, she allowed them to get her up. Hiatari said, looking at her:

"I never expected that the Leaf would mistreat my great-granddaughter so badly. Well, hinata, welcome home. It's time to make of you a blossoming flower. Come here."

End of Episode 06.


	7. Episode 07: Uchiha (part 1)

**Episode 07: Uchiha (part 1)**

Naruto was welcome into the Uzumaki compound. Everyone looked at him with strange, yet merry faces. A mid-aged pretty woman, dressed in an ochre sleeveless jacket and a brown mini-skirt, her long, red-blood hair almost reaching the floor, got close to him and said:

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Naruto watched her, nodding, not knowing what to do: "You look a lot like your father… I wonder now, do you behave like your mother?"

The woman drew a senbon needle and pinched Naruto, who replied with contempt:

"Damn it all, you old woman! That hurt!"

The woman laughed soundly, so as the rest of the Clan who saw him:

"Yes, you are definitely Kushina's son!"

Naruto yelled, upset:

"Was that necessary?! I'm gonna' kick your a-"

"Yes, you are like my sister." Naruto shut up right then: "My name is Megumi Uzumaki, and I am Kushina's younger daughter. You could call me 'aunt', if you want, he, he, he, he!"

Naruto, paralyzed, just looked at Megumi, noticing the great resemblance she had with his dead mother. He could say nothing, for the very first time in his life, and Megumi said:

"We're all glad that you could finally arrive here, Naruto, and I wonder why Kushina didn't bring you here before. I guess she must be already accustomed to the life in the Leaf."

Naruto lowered his head:

"She… she died when I was born."

Megumi was shocked:

"Dead?! You mean, is Kushina dead?! What about your father, how is he?!"

"Dead as well. They both died when I was born, sealing Lord Kurama in my gut."

Everyone in the Uzumaki compound lowered their heads in shame. Naruto realized then that both Kushina and Minato were truly appreciated in the Hidden Whirlpool Village, and he realized also that his parents were even greater than what the Leaf Academy used to say. He said:

"Their souls are still trapped in the Hidden Leaf, and I want to become a Whirlpool Jōnin to rescue them!"

Megumi nodded and said:

"Very well, Naruto. As I can guess from what you say, you must have not a clue about our Clan's main skills and knowledge, right?" Naruto shook his head: "I guessed so. Those Leaf bastards would prefer keeping you ignorant about your lineage, even more when you became the host for Lord Kurama."

Naruto said:

"Well, I'd rather not start talking about my childhood, or you'd end up destroying the Hidden Leaf Village."

Megumi shook her head:

"Please, tell us."

Naruto told the whole tale of his childhood, and Megumi growled in genuine wrath. She finally said:

"Well, Naruto, if it was my decision, I'd go and kill every single Leaf villager, destroy their buildings, burn their forests and spread salt in their lands, but it's not my decision. So, all I can do is this."

Naruto was hugged by Megumi, who let a couple of tears fall from her eyes. Naruto felt the hug and started crying as well. Megumi simply said to her:

"We're sorry, Naruto! We didn't know you were having such a bad time! We didn't know you had no parents! Please, let us make it up to you! Let us be your family!"

Naruto returned the hug and said:

"I cannot reject you. I've always wanted to have a family, a father, a mother, and now I know that I have it…" Megumi parted the hug, smiling at Naruto: "Now, please, make of me a true Uzumaki."

Megumi nodded and said, proud and happy:

"You are a true Uzumaki, Naruto. You just need to know what you can do. Come with us."

* * *

A few days later, Itachi and Takuboku gathered at the bridge of the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Takuboku saluted Itachi with a peck on his lips and said:

"Did you sleep nicely, my dear?"

Itachi nodded:

"I did my best, and you?"

Takuboku said:

"I feel a bit tense. Both Kokerui and Hagane want to come with me, even when I ordered them not to. I fear that Hagane might be detected and killed."

Itachi asked:

"And, why is that, my love?"

Takuboku said:

"Hagane has the Heaven Curse mark that Orochimaru uses on his ninjas, and not even the Uzumaki know how to undo that seal. I'm truly concerned, and I hope I haven't made a mistake by bringing him here with us."

Itachi nodded at her words, sharing her concern:

"Well, let's see what can be done. When will they come?"

Takuboku said:

"They should be here in a while, Itachi; they're preparing their stuff for the trip."

Itachi said then:

"Well, I guess then that there's no other choice than waiting and seeing."

* * *

Hagane Tsuchi was a tall and strong young man, perhaps on his seventeen, his brown hair was long, a couple of strands falling to the sides of his face, his gray eyes seemed a bit nervous for some reason. He wore a sleeveless brown shirt, a sleeveless gray jacket, and camouflaged pants. He carried a shuriken holster and two utility pouches, one of them full with senbon needles made of different metals. As he checked them out, he recalled the kinds of needles he had:

"Lead, silver, mercury, copper, gold, iron and tin… Ok, I'm good now."

He tied up his zōri when he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his neck. He grabbed the right side of his neck, noticing that this section of his skin moved unnaturally. He looked at a mirror, to see if he had acquired any kind of parasite of sorts, but what he saw depressed him:

"The Heaven Curse mark is moving… no, this is big, big trouble!"

Suddenly, his door was knocked. _'That's Kokerui! Damn it, stop moving!'_

"I'm coming!"

As he opened the door, he was clutched by a large and strong tongue, and a laughter he recognized was heard from a dark silhouette, who spoke:

"You thought you could escape from me, Hagane Tsuchi… I shall use you, just like I used your worthless sister, Kin, and your weak family, and I'll be quite satisfied to use you…"

* * *

Hagane woke up. He was sweating cold, and he felt the movement on his Heaven Curse mark. _'This is really bad news! I should warn master Takuboku!'_

It was late for him, as he realized that he woke up at the exact time Takuboku had told them to rendezvous with her in the bridge. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower, he got dressed, he checked his senbon needles and his supplies for the trip, and then he felt, once more, the pain in his neck. He saw the Heaven Curse mark moving again, and he only endured the pain until it stopped moving. Scared about the _déjà vu_, Hagane decided to not wait until the door was knocked, so he ran to the door and opened it. On the other side, there was a surprised Kokerui Senju, who was about to knock the door:

"Um, hi, Hagane. Are you all right?"

Hagane detailed his teammate. Kokerui Senju had her long, dark-brown hair loose, falling up to her lower back. Her sculptural body was covered by a tight mini-dress, colored in dark-green and yellowish-orange, which had long sleeves and a rather generous cleavage. Her dark eyes showed some sort of doubt as they looked at him, and he said, serious:

"Kokerui, we're late; let's go."

Kokerui just saw Hagane run towards the bridge, and, after asking to herself: _'What the hell is wrong with him?'_, she followed him.

* * *

Somewhere in the Hidden Sound Village, in one of many subterranean hideouts, a general feeling was spread among all the Hidden Sound ninjas: the Heaven Curse Mark was becoming unstable, and stinging pain was felt in all of their bodies.

Tsuki Uchiha, who was searching all the hideouts of the Hidden Sound Village for the presence of Orochimaru or Sasuke, found herself in the northeastern hideout. _'Quite convenient; the last hideout I left for searching is the closest one to the Hidden Whirlpool. I wonder if Orochimaru knows that…'_

She decided to take off her raven mask, she burned it with a fire breath and pulsed chakra to her eyes. They turned bright red, three black dots revealing themselves in the irises, and then they took the shape of a five-pointed upward star. The Stealing Eyes weren't exactly as good as, for example, the White Eyes as detection tools, but her training with the Whirlpool Uchiha allowed her eyes to detect chakra natures. Deep inside the hideout, she found a familiar mixture between fire and electricity. _'That's Sasuke.'_ Then, she found a rather wicked overlapping of different chakra natures, in a figure that seemed to be heavily sick. _'That must be Orochimaru…'_

Tsuki decided then that she would send a message to Sasuke. She bit her finger and summoned a raven. His feathers were pitch black, yet his eyes were icy blue and his beak was brown. The raven said:

"Miss Tsuki, what can I do for you?"

Tsuki said:

"Mister Fuyudori, do you remember Sasuke, my old good friend?" Fuyudori nodded: "He's inside there, and I need to give him a message. Please, could you tell him this for me?"

Tsuki whispered some words to the raven, and he said then:

"Very well, miss Tsuki. I shall find my way in and speak to him."

Fuyudori took flight and entered the subterranean facility. Tsuki simply decided to watch and wait.

* * *

Sasuke was in the room he had been assigned to by Orochimaru. He had come out from a target practice and he had taken a shower already. He dressed himself with his light-blue kimono and sat on his bed. All he could think of was Itachi. All he could think of was the possibility of measuring his actual skills against his brother. All he wanted now was to kill him.

As he sat down on his bed, he saw a raven standing in his table. Upset and growling, he grabbed his sword and said, drawing it out in a killing gesture:

"Itachi…"

The raven simply said:

"I haven't seen that kid in a long time."

This made Sasuke stop for a few seconds. He then detailed the raven: it was considerably larger than Itachi's crows, and its eyes weren't black, instead being icy blue. The brown beak was also weird, and the fact that it spoke with a voice that wasn't Itachi's was to be taken into consideration. He asked, still with massive killing intent:

"Who are you, raven?"

The raven replied, serious:

"It seems you've changed a lot, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Fuyudori, from the hills of Torisaka, and I bring a message to you from an old friend of yours."

Sasuke remembered that, when he was a child, he saw that some members of his Clan had a Raven summoning contract. Yet, as he had buried and petrified his past memories and feelings, he replied dryly:

"I have no friends left."

Fuyudori replied then:

"It's a message from Tsuki Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide:

"What?! Tsuki Uchiha?! She was murdered by my brother during the massacre! That's a lie!"

Fuyudori simply said:

"I just complete my mission of giving you this message from her. Please, listen, so I can go back home."

Sasuke was a lot skeptical, but this could be interesting to see. _'If this is one of Itachi's traps, then he'll know what's good for him.'_ The raven simply opened his eyes widely, and the image of the beautiful Tsuki Uchiha was projected in the air. Sasuke looked at her, her black eyes as merry as he remembered her, her attractive body covered by a strapless dark-green mini-dress, which seemed to cover her armor, her lips smiling mischievously, and her voice echoing in his thoughts and his heart, even when it was more mature:

"I can't believe it, Sasuke! When we were children you promised to marry me, and now you're going to allow an old depraved snake-man rape you on a daily basis in exchange for power?! I was right about not waiting for you and moving on with my life, he, he, he! I'm sure you won't even remember me by now, if you've become gay!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. _'It's her kind of humor… no, this cannot be.'_

"Listen: Orochimaru is getting terribly sick, and he's going to ask for your body in a few minutes. If you allow him, you won't be able to kill Itachi ever, as you'll lose consciousness once he possesses you. Is that what you want?"

Sasuke couldn't believe in what he was listening to. _'How could she possibly know this? This must be a trap!'_ On the other side, he thought about what she said to him: _'Yet, if what she says is true, then I'll get screwed up if I stay!'_

"I guessed not. Well, listen to me. If you want to meet Itachi, you must get rid of Orochimaru. Once you do that, you can meet me to the northeast, between the rosebuds. I shall take you to Itachi. Kisses and hugs, and good luck, Sasuke!"

The image of Tsuki disappeared, and Fuyudori said:

"Now I'm gone."

The raven disappeared in a smoke cloud, and Sasuke's door was knocked right after that. He asked, grabbing his sword:

"Who's calling for me?"

A trembling voice replied:

"Young Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru demands your immediate presence in his room!"

'_It's not Kabuto who brings the message, that's weird…'_ Sasuke opened the door and saw the deformed man who called for him, saying to him:

"Go to rest; I'm taking care of this."

Sasuke walked towards Orochimaru's room, noticing that the weird little man followed him rather closely. He moved his sword, slashing at the little man with it and using his electric chakra, shocking the creature to death until he carbonized. Sasuke grunted and kept walking towards Orochimaru's room.

* * *

Once there, he could hear the deathly coughs from Orochimaru and the despair in his attentions from Kabuto's behalf. Orochimaru said:

"Kabuto, leave!"

"But, Lord Orochimaru, you must be-"

"OUT!" Kabuto nodded, scared of his master, and left the room, while Sasuke closed the door. Orochimaru looked at him, desire filling his eyes, his tongue wetting his lips, and he said: "Finally, the time is right, Sasuke; you're going to be mine now."

Sasuke simply said:

"You are not capable of defeating these eyes, Orochimaru. You are weak."

Orochimaru said, his body turning into a giant white snake:

"Oh, yes, that's why you are going to give me your eyes willingly!"

Orochimaru's giant-snake form jumped to engulf Sasuke in one single bite, but then, Sasuke's eyes turned red, three black dots around his irises.

* * *

All of a sudden, Orochimaru appeared in a dark hall, the floor made of stones, and he said:

"Where am I?!"

Sasuke simply said:

"These are the training grounds where Itachi and I, so as the rest of my family, trained. You seem not to like this place, do you?"

Orochimaru, upset, yelled:

"Not a trick of these will work on me! I am immortal, and I'll have your eyes, so all of the ninja techniques in the world will be mine!"

Sasuke simply got close to him, moving his hands and making Orochimaru's body be trapped by rocks, which tightened around his body:

"These eyes can defeat you, and kill you, Orochimaru. I see that my brother found this out too, so let's finish what he couldn't."

Orochimaru tried to use his giant-snake form again, but then Sasuke's blade moved faster.

* * *

As Orochimaru's door was open, Kabuto, nervous, looked at Sasuke, and asked him:

"Which one of them are you?"

Sasuke grinned and said, with his Stealing Eyes still active and both his kimono and his katana blade bathed in blood:

"Who do you think, jackass?"

As Sasuke walked away, Kabuto, concerned, walked slowly and nervously towards Orochimaru's room, fearing the worst. ONce he looked inside, he saw his master's giant-snake form, his head severed from his body, the walls and furniture viciously sprayed with his blood, his body finally rotten. Kabuto could only fall on his knees and cry.

* * *

Once outside, Sasuke walked to the northeast. He had to see what the hell was that message talking about, he _had_ to. He saw the rosebuds, and then he saw a note, left in the rosebud, written in the undeniable calligraphy of Tsuki Uchiha, his very best friend. It said:

"Follow the rosebuds and you'll find me."

Sasuke walked, getting inside the surrounding woods, and he followed the trail of the rosebuds. After walking for a couple of minutes and getting out of the Hidden Sound Village's limits, he found her:

"T-Tsuki… i-is that you?"

End of Episode 07.


	8. Episode 08: Uchiha (part 2)

**Episode 08: Uchiha (part 2)**

"T-Tsuki… i-is that you?"

Sasuke couldn't believe the image he had in front of his eyes. The memories of his happiest days of his childhood raced through his thoughts, and all the things he lived with the young sister of Shisui Uchiha, Tsuki. He couldn't believe that he was standing in front of, maybe, the last woman that had survived the Uchiha Clan, and it was his best friend. She spoke, smiling, yet serious:

"It's good that you can recognize me, Sasuke, but I guess there is not much time to have a chat. We must go, if you want to meet your brother."

Tsuki turned her back on him and started walking to the northeast. Sasuke followed her, asking:

"Meeting my brother? What do you mean? What's going on?"

Tsuki simply smiled back at him, as she started running:

"Itachi murdered all your family and he said that it was a way for him to prove himself, right?" Sasuke nodded: "Well, he asks to meet you in the Uchiha training grounds, northeast from here. He says that he wants to prove if you have the same eyes as he does."

Sasuke asked, suspicious:

"And, how do you know that?"

Tsuki said, turning her sight to the front again:

"I am an ANBU agent; knowledge about ninja criminals is what I have."

Tsuki kept running, while Sasuke made his best effort to follow her. _'If Itachi is looking for me, then I shall murder him once and for all! My Clan will appreciate his death!'_

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade worked as usual in the Hokage's office. All of a sudden, she felt the rather weird urge to open one of her desk's cabinets, and when she did she checked a lottery bill she had kept in it. She immediately called:

"Shizune! Please, come here!"

Shizune entered the office, a bit startled:

"Yes, master?"

"Please, I need you to find me the results of today's lottery."

Shizune nodded and left the office, already used to this 'standard' procedure. After a while, she returned with the results:

"Lady Tsunade, the results of the lottery are, for today: number 5, 27, 15, 9, 4 and 18."

Tsunade checked the numbers on her bill:

"4, 5, 9, 15, 18 and 27… the biggest prize… this is bad news, Shizune; something's going on."

Sakura walked to the Hokage's office, as she was about to consult her master, the Fifth Hokage, about some medical stuff she had doubts with. As she got close to the door, she heard a couple of ANBU agents speak:

"Lady Tsunade, we have gathered information and agent Lizard's platoon confirmed it. Orochimaru is dead."

Sakura's eyes opened wide. _'Is that so? What about Sasuke?'_

"According to a witness we could interrogate, the Legendary Ninja was murdered by Sasuke Uchiha, who disappeared after the murder."

Sakura's eyes opened wide, as Tsunade asked:

"Is there any information on Sasuke's whereabouts?"

The ANBU agent replied:

"It seems that he was headed to the Uchiha Training Grounds, far to the northeast. That's all we could gather."

Sakura decided to run away, back to her home. _'If I can get to Sasuke, perhaps he could help me find Naruto!'_

Tsunade said:

"You did a great job, thank you. You may leave."

As the ANBU agents left the office, Tsunade started thinking:

"Well, an old friend dies… this should be good news for the Leaf, but, I cannot understand why I keep having this feeling of dread…"

* * *

Sakura was already at her home, packing all of her stuff, her money, food, ninja tools and medical supplies. She knew that she would travel for long, and if she could find Sasuke and/or Naruto, she'd never come back.

She decided not to leave a note to her parents, because this trip she would take was no more than a lucky shot, and as such, it wouldn't necessarily be a successful trip… but she had to try it, no matter what. If she failed, she'd return home and cope with it, she swore it. Some minutes later, she abandoned her home.

* * *

Tsunade started thinking about the possibilities, while Shizune reasoned:

"Well, if Orochimaru is dead and Sasuke is free to roam the land, then we have a high-rank criminal to deal with. Perhaps the other Hidden Villages will want to make contact with him, or want to murder him."

Tsunade nodded, but then she opened her eyes in disbelief and concern:

"Sakura!"

Sakura left the Hidden Leaf Village, heading northeast. She had a map of the Five Nations, and she knew how she could guide herself to the Uchiha Training Grounds. Perhaps, she could be there in time to see Sasuke. Perhaps, he'd know how to get to Naruto.

* * *

As they left the Hidden Whirlpool Village, Itachi, Takuboku, Kokerui and Hagane walked through the bridge. Hagane said:

"Master, my Heaven Curse mark trembled as I woke up this morning. I don't know what's going on."

Itachi who actually knew a bit about Orochimaru's trademark seal, said:

"It trembled… perhaps Orochimaru is dead now…"

Hagane spoke, concerned:

"C-Could it be? I also dreamed of Orochimaru, he said that he'd use me, just like he used my family in the past."

Takuboku was concerned, as she didn't know much of this Orochimaru. She looked at Itachi, who simply replied:

"Then I recommend you to come with us and stay away from the Hidden Whirlpool Village. If Orochimaru is still active, even through those cursed seals, then we won't like the idea of him accessing our homeland."

Hagane felt a shiver running down his spine:

"Somehow, I feel cold…"

Itachi noticed Takuboku's expression of concern and held her hand, then he said to Hagane:

"Well, let's hurry up! We must head to the Uchiha Training Grounds before Orochimaru decides to show up in our world!"

The group nodded and started running. Kokerui was concerned about her teammate:

"Hagane, are you sure you're okay?"

Hagane didn't even look at her, but he just said:

"I'm not sure. Time will tell, my friend."

Kokerui was scared. She hadn't been on her first mission yet and she could potentially lose one of her teammates… or maybe two, as she had been hearing Itachi's conversations with her older cousin Takuboku.

* * *

Sasuke helped Tsuki make a camp, as the night set in. He saw her eating diligently and asked:

"Why… why did you hide from me?"

Tsuki laughed soundly, something that irritated Sasuke to the core. She then said:

"I didn't hide from you. I was always there, for you know. It was your wrath which blinded you and avoided you from seeing me."

Sasuke replied, upset, as Tsuki simply stood up and got close to him:

"That's a lie! I never found you! You never showed up! If you have ever showed up to me during those days I-"

Sasuke saw Tsuki sitting right in front of him, her eyes revealing the red irises and a black 5-pointed upward star. All of a sudden, he started seeing images of his past.

Sasuke saw himself, in the park where he usually spent his loneliness and his inner wrath towards Itachi, sitting in the swing, when, right beside him, in the swing next to him, there was the young Tsuki. She tried to turn to him, to smile at him, but he wouldn't care about her. He would even listen to her inviting him to play in the park or to catch toads in the fountain, but he never paid her any attention.

Sasuke then saw himself in the Leaf Ninja Academy, being constantly bothered by Sakura, Ino and all the other fan-girls. He had to be training to murder Itachi and avenge his family, but instead he had to head to that annoying academy that taught nothing useful. Suddenly, he checked on the girl who always sat in front of him, who always looked at him but never seemed to receive his attention. He thought of her as another annoying fan-girl and never paid her any attention, but now that he looked at her, he realized that it was Tsuki, once again.

At last, the night he left the Hidden Leaf Village, where he refused all of Sakura's words and punched her from behind, in order to incapacitate her. He walked, blind by his desire for power and vengeance, and then he crossed paths with a girl. To this one he didn't even listen, but now he could hear her words:

"Are you giving up on me, on your Clan, on your village, Sasuke?"

She repeated those words over and over again; but only now Sasuke would recognize and remember the words, so as the figure of a sad, bitter and upset Tsuki. Sasuke felt how his heart crumbled into dust, and he saw the glassy eyes of Tsuki, as his very own eyes turned glassy. She said:

"I was always there, Sasuke, but you decided to make yourself blind towards me…" Sasuke tried to get close to her, but she stepped backwards and took distance: "…and now it's too late. I have made my life already, I am happy now, and all I want is to guide you, so you can have a relaxed and happy life of your own as well."

Sasuke started crying, while Tsuki returned to her own tent, closing it as she said:

"Good night, Sasuke."

Sasuke's tears would never end, so as Tsuki's, even when he couldn't exactly see or hear her cry. Sasuke realized then that the desire for revenge had turned him aside from the important things, yet he had to kill Itachi and avenge his family; he just couldn't let the score like that… But he had lost Tsuki for good, even when he had her so close now…

Tsuki, on the other side, felt how her heart turned lighter with every repressed tear she dropped, and then she felt how the soul of a young man appeared in front of her. He was a bit taller than her, he wore a pitch-black armor over a dark-blue sweater and pants, and he had his hair dark-red and his eyes like the amethyst. He smiled at her, caressed her cheek and said:

"Tsuki, my dearest, it's all fine. You have done what you had to do, and I'm really glad for you."

Tsuki looked at the guy and closed her eyes, focusing before opening them again. She could feel the caress he made to her cheek, and how he dried her tears, and she smiled at him, blushing:

"You came for me, Gennosuke! Thanks for not leaving me alone!"

Gennosuke Uzumaki, looking at Tsuki, kissed her lips softly and said:

"I cannot leave my girl alone in such a dangerous mission, even less when she has to meet her ex…"

Tsuki giggled softly:

"I needed to deal with this alone, and I'm thankful that you didn't interfere, my dear, but I'm even more thankful to have you by my side, watching for me."

Gennosuke said, hugging her:

"Thank you… I love you, Tsuki…"

"And I love you, Gennosuke…" As she noticed Sasuke's feet moving towards her tent, she parted the hug and said: "I must get back! I'll come back in a while!"

Sasuke opened the tent's zipper and saw Tsuki there, her back turned to him. He heard her sobs, even when she seemed not to be crying anymore. He dried his tears as he got close to Tsuki and said:

"I…" He was nervous, so it took him a while to speak again: "Tsuki, I just came to say 'I'm sorry'…"

Tsuki felt his presence and said, noticing that he doubted about getting close to her or not:

"It's okay, Sasuke; I know that's too much to cope with… Now, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long and big day."

Sasuke nodded at her, seeing her turn towards him and smile at him. He left the tent and returned to his own, going to sleep. Tsuki closed her tent, closed her eyes, focused again and returned to Gennosuke.

* * *

Sakura had run several miles to the northeast, and now that the night had fallen, she decided to set up camp. She had dinner and she prepared her tent. As she ate, she remembered every single day she shared with both Sasuke and Naruto, and she kept crying as she did.

Thinking about Sasuke, about all the mixed feelings she had for him during her whole childhood, about the hopes she still harbored about seeing him someday soon, about guessing how much he would have changed, about wondering if he'd ever remember her, and about how she feels about him right now. She wondered how Sasuke would react if he saw her, and if she asked him to take him to Naruto.

Thinking about Naruto, about the love he always professed for her, about all the disdain, wrath and berating she showed towards him, about the fact of him being the only one who ever understood her feelings, about the sacrifice he made to make her happy, just being a 12-year-old kid, about the possibility of never seeing him again, and about the new blossoming feelings she harbored for him in her chest. All she wanted now, her resolve, was to see Naruto one more time, to give him the chance, to become his girlfriend… or more…

Tears cascading down her eyes, Sakura turned off the fire and went to sleep. As she closed her eyes, images of herself, naked, slowly being touched and caressed by the blond kid, his naked body taking control over hers, his lips pressing against her neck, his body pressing against hers, her voice moaning out of pleasure… and then she woke up in the middle of the night, crying again.

* * *

Kokerui and Takuboku woke up in the middle of the night, quickly leaving their tent and running to Itachi's. There was Itachi, trying to hold Hagane, who seemed to writhe in deep pain and have seizures. Takuboku took Hagane out of the tent and Kokerui moved both arms in circling movements. Then, thick tree branches came out from the floor and wrapped Hagane with a certain degree of strength, in order to avoid his movements.

Itachi's eyes turned red, showing the Kaleidoscope Eyes to the still writhing Hagane. Once he did, lots of images came up to his mind, and Itachi himself had to turn his sight away from him, tired and a bit pained. Takuboku jumped to attend him:

"Itachi, my love, are you all right?"

Itachi shook his head quickly, recovering his balance, and turned to Takuboku, his face showing concern:

"My dear, Orochimaru's memories and chakra are flowing through Hagane's seal! Also, through Hagane's seal, I could see all the people who were sealed by him… and Sasuke was one of the persons in the visions I could catch!"

Both Kokerui and Takuboku cursed for themselves. Hagane's movements were contained by the thick branches still, so Takuboku asked:

"What could we do for Hagane?! We cannot leave him here! We must be able to do something, Itachi, my love!"

Itachi took a deep breath and used his eyes once again. He stayed in front ot Hagane again, and slowly the writhing ceased. The tired Uchiha closed his eyes, deactivating the Kaleidoscope, and breathed hard:

"This was tougher than I expected, and I could only repress him…"

Kokerui asked:

"Master Itachi, what do you mean? Couldn't you take care of his seal once and for all?"

Itachi shook his head:

"Unluckily, I am not a seal master, and my eyes cannot fight against such a rush of chakra inside Hagane's body; not without killing him." Both Takuboku and Kokerui looked at him, expecting for an explanation: "If the seal reaches its last stage (thing that only happens when the bearer runs out of chakra, basically on the verge of death), all of Orochimaru's power gets released, reforming his body. My Stealing Eyes can deal with him in that shape, as he becomes physical. As long as the seal doesn't reach it, Orochimaru's chakra keeps deeply bonded to the bearer's, and hurting Orochimaru in that state will only result in hurting the bearer." Itachi lowered his head in shame: "Only an expert Uzumaki could deal with this and avoid full possession; I'm really sorry."

Kokerui understood and looked at the fainted Hagane, feeling hopeless:

"So, we're going to lose him… is it true?"

Takuboku said, trying to gather up willpower:

"We won't lose anyone! Let's go to sleep and keep Hagane tightly tied here! Tomorrow we'll solve this!" She hugged the concerned Itachi and whispered to his ear: "Go to sleep, hun; I'll keep watch over him tonight. He's my responsibility, not yours."

Itachi looked at Kokerui, as she got inside her tent, and whispered back at Takuboku:

"You said that we're in this together, and I maintain it, my love. I won't leave you alone."

Takuboku kissed Itachi's lips a bit more boldly and then she looked at his pitch-black eyes. She noticed that he was tired, yet, she was tired herself as well. His presence gave her strength, and she needed strength to face what was about to come.

End of Episode 08.


	9. Episode 09: Uchiha (part 3)

**Episode 09: Uchiha (part 3)**

The morning came and the Uchiha Training Grounds started receiving the first people. Itachi, Takuboku, Kokerui and the still suffering Hagane arrived first, as they had planned. Hagane's condition was a major concern, even more after Itachi noticed that both he and Sasuke were sealed by Orochimaru. Takuboku asked:

"What can we do, Itachi? Hagane is becoming pale!"

Itachi looked again at Hagane, who seemed truly ill. He charged chakra to his eyes, the Kaleidoscope revealing itself. He looked deep into Hagane's eyes, and he saw how Orochimaru was taking control over Hagane. He dwelled inside Hagane's soul with the Kaleidoscope Eyes, and then he saw Orochimaru:

"Niiiice, so a second Uchiha has come to me willingly. Hi, Itachi, long time no see…"

Itachi simply said, serious:

"If you want the Stealing Eyes, you don't need to make this kind of stunts…"

Orochimaru simply laughed soundly, licking his lips:

"Every single thing I can use I'll have, because I want everything…" Itachi growled at these words: "Also, I still have some Uchiha targets around, so you're not that _necessary_; Sasuke still has my mark."

Itachi warned, upset:

"You dare to get close to Sasuke and-"

"And **what**, Itachi? Even if you defend him from me, he'll stab you in the back! He hates you, and I shall use that hatred to possess him forever!"

Itachi was expulsed from Hagane's soul, and Hagane stopped moving. His voice recovered, he asked:

"W-What's going on?! I-I'm tired and-" Hagane fell on his knees "Damn it!"

Hagane grabbed his temples and Itachi said, hearing the gates of the great building open wide:

"Sasuke is here! I'll show up! Keep Hagane restrained, no matter what, please!"

Kokerui and Takuboku obeyed, quickly restraining Hagane with ninja wire. Hagane was feeling sick, vomiting on the ground, while Itachi focused his eyes and entered the 'world of the living' again. Takuboku noticed, all of a sudden, that Itachi grabbed his chest and coughed, spitting blood. _'This is really bad! He could die in the world of the living before time!'_

* * *

Sakura disarmed her camp and started running away. She still had to run a long way to get to the Uchiha training grounds, and she needed to get there before Sasuke would try anything funny. So, she enhanced her legs with her chakra and started jumping longer and higher, and finally, she started doubling her speed.

* * *

Sasuke and Tsuki were, finally, in front of the Uchiha Training Arena. Both of them remembered it, and Sasuke simply nodded:

"Very well, this is it. Now I-"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a terrible pain in his neck, right where the Heaven Curse mark was. He cursed and growled:

"Nnngh! Stupid brand! Damn it, stop!"

Tsuki was concerned:

"Is that Orochimaru?!"

Sasuke nodded, focusing his chakra:

"Damn, you old snake! Cut the crap! NNNNGH!"

All of a sudden, the seal stopped moving, and Sasuke could breathe again. Tsuki assisted him, as he kept grabbing his temples, and asked:

"Are you okay?"

"Nh! That bastard is trying to suck my chakra! He wants to come out!"

Tsuki simply said:

"Quick! Let's get in! You'll want to face Itachi before the snake attacks again!"

Sasuke nodded:

"You're right! Let's get in!"

With a certain effort, both Sasuke and Tsuki opened the doors. There was Itachi, waiting for them.

* * *

Sakura was running like hell, having doubled the speed she could run, and she was starting to get tired, but she made her best efforts. _'I cannot waste time! If I don't get to Sasuke now, I'll never be able to see Naruto anymore!'_

* * *

"So, Itachi, you're here."

Itachi nodded:

"Yes, Sasuke. I see you didn't come alone. Tsuki."

Tsuki saluted, playing the serious:

"Itachi."

Sasuke growled:

"Leave her out of this! Your business is with me!"

Itachi smiled:

"I never had any intention to deal with her; the one who needs to be scolded is you, for your foolishness. Let's see if you have the same eyes as I do."

Sasuke frowned, activating his Stealing Eyes. Knowing his brother, Itachi expected Sasuke not to use all of his power at the very first attack, but the boy's eyes reflected wrath and desire for blood. _'This is not my brother… but this anger, in order to be dissipated, must be burned to its full extent and consumed.' _He said:

"I knew it; you _don't_ have the same eyes that I have. This fight is worthless."

Sasuke, finally wrathful, drew his katana and slashed viciously at his brother, who simply dodged, noticing the lightning chakra he imbued on his blade. _'That is interesting: a second chakra nature of lightning…'_ Also, he saw the Heaven Curse mark on Sasuke's neck: _'Finally I see it! It's also reacting, like Hagane's one!'_

Itachi, being faster than his younger brother, slammed a kick on his face, throwing him some meters behind, and then activating his Stealing Eyes.

* * *

Tsuki, meanwhile, took the chance to hide and focus while closing her eyes, and then she opened them, seeing that there were Takuboku Senju, her young cousin Kokerui, Gennosuke Uzumaki and the kid she helped to retrieve from the Hidden Sound Village: Hagane Tsuchi. She saw how Gennosuke did his best to attack Hagane's seal, but even so they were all in a hurry. Tsuki got close to them and asked:

"Gennosuke, my dear! What is it?!"

Gennosuke was focused on Hagane's seal, watching its reactions and fighting against them:

"I don't know what's going on with this seal! It's supposed to be a chakra imposition seal, but there's something that won't allow me to expulse that chakra! It's as if its owner was inside of Hagane, and he's fighting hard to get me out!"

Tsuki put chakra on her eyes, activating her Kaleidoscope at once, and looked at the seal. She then heard Orochimaru's voice:

"GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL TAKE SASUKE'S BODY NO MATTER THE COST! NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

Both Tsuki and Gennosuke were expulsed a few centimeters away, stinging headache for both of them. Hagane was struggling with his head, also struggling with the ninja wire that kept him trapped.

* * *

Sasuke tried fire attacks and lightning attacks, yet he couldn't even get close to Itachi. Even when he coughed blood, losing agility, he was an unreachable target for Sasuke. Itachi's focus on the battle was enough for making Sasuke's life a hell. In one moment, Sasuke, out of a wrath attack, tried a slash on Itachi's body, but Itachi swept his feet, grabbed his neck and crushed him against a wall, still holding his neck. He said, closing his left eye, feeling blood drip out of his right one as he activated his eyes' first technique:

"You attack with wrath, you attack with blood thirst, you attack with hatred, but you don't attack with the one thing…" Itachi's eyes turned into the Kaleidoscope mode: "You don't attack with a true heart!"

Sasuke fell in the torturing illusion of Tsukiyomi, the God of the Moon, and Itachi's right eye made him relive the whole episode of his family's death, over and over again. Sasuke was desperate, but then Itachi saw Sasuke's body exhibit the marks in his body that were characteristic of the Heaven Curse mark's first phase. _'He's running out of chakra!'_

* * *

Hagane's body, meanwhile, started writhing again, also showing the signs of the Heaven Curse Mark's first phase. Tsuki cursed:

"This is bad! This is really bad! We need to suppress him now!"

Takuboku cursed back:

"Damn it! There are no trees around that I can use! This is all concrete and metal and there's no earth or water!"

* * *

Sasuke reacted, breaking free from Itachi's deathly grip, and the battle continued. Itachi noticed the change in Sasuke's chakra level and his power. Grabbing his sword again, Sasuke jumped over Itachi, charging electricity on the blade, but then Itachi opened his left eye, blood dripping from it as well, and black flames started invading the whole place. Sasuke's blade was burned, and he then saw how Itachi grabbed him again by the neck, jumping to the ceiling and burning it with the goddess Amaterasu's black flames. Once on the roof, Itachi threw Sasuke to the floor, still choking him, and closed his left eye, opening the right one again.

Sasuke saw, once again, this time in higher detail, the massacre, but then Itachi showed him something that Sasuke had never seen, or worse, that Sasuke had blocked in his mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So, Itachi, my son, that's why you're going to do it."_

"_Yes, father, mother. The coup d'état cannot happen, even less if it's meant to favor that Masked Man."_

_Fugaku Uchiha was surprised to hear Itachi's words. He then said:_

"_What do you know of him?"_

"_His only desire is to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, even with you inside. He tried to do it during Naruto's birth, releasing the Nine-Tails on the village and then leaving us to our death. Only Lord Sarutobi knows of him, while the other elders simply care about not losing their quote of power. His skills and behavior remind me a lot of a cousin that was supposed to be dead, but I cannot be sure. What I'm certain of, he's definitely an Uchiha."_

_Mikoto Uchiha said:_

"_So, you are going to kill us all, to preserve the Leaf and ruin the Masked Man's plans." Itachi nodded: "Well, we know that it's a fitting punishment for our ambitions, but you; are you sure you can carry all of that weight over your shoulders?"_

_Itachi nodded:_

"_You are an easy and handy tool in hands of the Masked Man, and he cannot be given any ounce of power. I am the only one powerful enough to find him and kill him, but I cannot do that just yet. But yes, it's for the best, and yes, I'm willing to become the eternal pariah in order to save the Village."_

_An old man, whose name was Kosuke Uchiha, said:_

"_You won't, Itachi." Itachi was given a bronze dagger by Kosuke, and then he was touched in the middle of his forehead by him, feeling a pulse of chakra that warmed him up: "Head to the ruins of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, close your eyes, focus on the point I just touched, and ask for your welcome in my name." Itachi nodded: "The new generation must head there. Let Sasuke and Tsuki live, but leave no one else, not even me."_

_Itachi nodded, drawing his twin kodachi blades, and then the three adults closed their eyes. Fugaku said:_

"_Itachi, please never forget this: we will always love you, and we will take care of you from the other side."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sasuke was crying over and over, activating the seal's Second Phase. His body changed into the gray-skinned winged demon, while Itachi, coughing blood, was forced to let go of him. Sasuke roared:

"Liar! You're a traitor, and a liar! You made this whole story up to deceive me, kill me and take my eyes, just like the ancient Uchiha inscription said!"

Itachi then heard Tsuki's voice, due to his contact with the 'world of grace':

"Itachi! Orochimaru is speaking to Sasuke's mind directly! The seal is gathering strength! Also, Hagane is barely conscious, and the seal possesses him progressively!"

Itachi understood. _'I must hurry and draw Orochimaru out before he takes over Sasuke _and_ Hagane!'_ Sasuke gathered more speed and power, so as the possibility to fly, due to the bat-like wings. Itachi was a bit worn out, but still he could dodge Sasuke, and still he could taunt him, trying to make him open his eyes:

"Those aren't your powers, Sasuke! You're letting Orochimaru take control over you! Show me **your** power, fool!"

The taunts were effective, as Sasuke started making hand seals, which made Itachi smile and open his left eye again. Sasuke's chakra summoned dark clouds, and he forced a thunderstorm over the battlefield:

"Your flames won't work under the rain, but my lightning will!"

Itachi's left eye opened and the flames returned. Sasuke couldn't believe that the water did nothing to the flames, and then he felt a deep burning pain on his back, as his wings were captured by the flames, being quickly burned. Itachi, meanwhile, did his best to dodge the lightning, taking off his Red Dawn tunic and revealing his Uchiha uniform. He coughed blood again and said:

"Come out, Orochimaru."

* * *

Sakura finally could see the building. She could see the dark clouds in the sky over the huge training arena and cursed. _'This is bad! I must hurry!'_ Suddenly, out of the blue, two massive white snakes came out, each had eight heads. _'No way! I cannot get too close with those things going on! I still cannot summon a slug large enough to defend me from those!'_

* * *

Hagane's shoulder had to carry with the first eight-headed snake, while the second one came out of Sasuke's neck. Hagane felt a bit better:

"Are you okay, Hagane?!"

Hagane smiled at his master:

"At least I'm in control… for now…" As he turned towards the ceiling, he saw Sasuke's eight-headed snake and cursed: "No… I-I cannot allow that to happen!"

Kokerui saw Hagane's hand reach his right utility pouch, the one that had the senbon needles, and he drew some made of lead. Takuboku tried to stop him, but Hagane discouraged him:

"Master, if you want Itachi to save his brother, we must get rid of my snake, so he can deal with his…" Takuboku and Kokerui let tears fall from their eyes as they looked at his smile, probably his last smile ever, and then he said: "Do not worry; I'll die in peace, as I know there's something beyond the life I used to know…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Orochimaru, who appeared in the central head of each of the two massive snakes, laughed soundly:

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I never thought it could be _this_ easy! Two bodies, two young Uchiha who I can use!"

Sasuke was shocked, and then he realized where the second giant snake came from:

"Who is down there?!"

The Orochimaru that came from Hagane's snake said:

"That is Hagane Tsuchi, my dear Sasuke. He fled from the Hidden Sound Village and was 'rescued' by the pathetic ninjas of the Hidden Whirlpool, which, by the way is still alive, and who decided to come by and say 'hi', making things easier for me-"

"I'll say you 'hi' in hell, Orochimaru!"

Hagane's voice was heard, and then he pierced his heart with five lead senbon needles, making hand seals, and then his whole body turned into lead, the giant white snake turning into lead as well, and the second Orochimaru turning into lead at last. The lasting Orochimaru said, frowning:

"The kid was smart, after all; but I'm still here, Itachi, and I can keep polluting Sasuke's mind, so we can kill you and he can be mine!"

Itachi saw how Orochimaru drew a blade from his throat and recognized it. _'That's Kusanagi!'_ He then smiled:

"Sasuke could kill you once; he can kill you as many times as is necessary. I trust my brother to do it."

Sasuke could see the change in Itachi's expression and started doubting, which made Orochimaru begin his attacks with Kusanagi on Sasuke. This made Itachi react, focus his chakra, and then a massive figure appeared out of his body: red, shiny, fully-armored and armed with a sword and a shield. Of course, this forced Itachi's organism, and he started coughing blood once again, but Sasuke saw him and said:

"Susanō…"

Sasuke started coughing blood as well, while Susanō's shield, the Mirror of Yata, covered Sasuke's body from the sharp blade of Kusanagi. Seeing that Itachi had left his chest open in order to protect Sasuke, decided to pierce Susanō's chest to kill Itachi, but he didn't see what came from under him: the Sword of Totsuka, which pierced his chest bluntly. Orochinaru started yelling:

"NOOO! SASUKE! RELEASE ME FROM THIS! ITACHI HAS ALWAYS LIED TO YOU! I'M THE ONE WHO WILL BRING TRUTH, POWER AND CONTROL TO YOU! GIVE ME YOUR BODY!"

Otochimaru was sealed and transformed into a small white snake, while the giant eight-headed snake from Sasuke's seal was grabbed by Susanō's huge hand, ripping all of the heads one by one, and deleting the seal for good from Sasuke's neck. He couldn't understand why, why even all of Orochimaru's power couldn't defeat Itachi. Could it be that his brother was that powerful? Could it be that he was such a gullible weakling yet?

* * *

Sakura, as she saw the epic battle between the God of Seas and the Eight-Headed Snake, decided to run again as it ended. She saw Susanō slowly being undone, and she decided that this was the time to get to Sasuke… if he was still alive.

* * *

The Whirlpool Ninja group was already crying the sacrifice of Hagane when they saw Itachi, walking towards Sasuke, spitting blood, crying blood, and with several slash wounds in his body. Sasuke, with no chakra left, exhausted, pained and scared, saw Itachi getting close to him, inexorably:

"Stay away! No! Don't get any closer!"

"Sasuke… O-Orochimaru was right, I… have lied to you a lot…"

Itachi got closer and closer, raising his right hand and his index and middle fingers, and Sasuke was scared as hell. _'He's going to take my eyes! I knew it! No!'_

"Die at once, Itachi! Leave me alone!"

Sakura could hear the screams as she got inside the Uchiha Training Arena, climbing up the stairs, rushed. Itachi got closer, his step being a lot more erratic:

"…b-but I have showed you the t-truth, in my second Ts-Tsukiyomi… and now…"

Sakura ran upstairs as fast as she could, but then she could only see the last scene of the combat, powerless:

"…now it's my turn to be the g-good…" Sasuke saw the fingers of Itachi getting close to his face, scared: "…b-brother, from now on…"

Itachi touched Sasuke's center of the forehead with his bloody fingers. Sakura, scared, ran towards Sasuke and Itachi, but for the moment Itachi touched Sasuke's forehead, Sasuke felt a rush of warm and relaxing chakra, a chakra that made him remember the good old days, when Itachi was a good and caring brother to him. As he saw Itachi's face, he was smiling, smiling as he remembered him, and then he fell on the ground, dying. Sasuke was confused, and then he heard Sakura's voice yelling:

"NOOO! SASUKE! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

Sasuke saw Sakura get close to Itachi's corpse, and then he saw how Sakura was about to get close to him, but then she trespassed him. _'What the hell?! What is going on?!'_ Suddenly, black flames burned the body of Itachi Uchiha, and Sakura, scared, stepped back. Defeated, she fell on her knees, crying, and started yelling curses to the skies. As Itachi's corpse was burned by Amaterasu's flames, Sasuke saw Tsuki, along with the group conformed by Takuboku, Kokerui and Gennosuke, climb up the stairs and meet him. Tsuki asked:

"Sasuke, can you see us?"

Sasuke nodded, scared, disoriented and exhausted:

"Tsuki, what's going on here?! Who are these people?! Why can't Sakura see me?!" All of a sudden, from the ashes of Itachi's remains, the very same Itachi Uchiha rose and stood right beside Takuboku Senju: "And why is Itachi there?! Did you k-kill me?! Am I dead?!"

Tsuki got close to Sasuke, even when he was scared enough to not want her any closer, but, as he couldn't move, she reached him and said, relaxed:

"Sasuke, listen to me, okay?" Sasuke didn't know what to do: "Do you trust me?"

Sasuke tried to step backwards, noticing too late that he was between Tsuki and a wall:

"D-Don't get any closer!"

"Do you trust me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke noticed the seriousness in Tsuki's face, and even his fear could allow him to see that she had no evil intent, so he simply nodded:

"Y-Yes, I-I do…"

"Listen carefully then. Itachi here has done everything that was in his hands to make you leave the Leaf Village. Even when he cares a lot about them, he recognized the dirt that it has in the shadows, and he made you hate him, planting in you the idea to abandon the Leaf, so no one in there would try to control you."

Sasuke couldn't believe those words, but then, when he turned to Itachi, who smiled, relaxed and content, he simply nodded at him. Tsuki said:

"I was left in the Leaf, so we could meet and help each other while Itachi wasn't there, but you decided not to pay me attention. In the end, you decided to leave, but you allowed a jackass like Orochimaru to attract you, and you almost lost yourself in your desire for vengeance. Itachi became such a good brother that he sent me to attract you out of Orochimaru's influence, and he even cleansed all of his filth from your body and soul. He has even given you the 'state of grace', so you could make a new life beside him."

Itachi asked:

"You have killed me in the end, Sasuke, and I know that your heart must feel lighter now, but tell me one thing: are you sure that our parents, our clansmen, will be happy for you after killing me?"

Sasuke replied with pride:

"They'll be resting in peace by now, I know it."

Itachi shook his head:

"Believe me when I tell you that they _don't_." Sasuke growled and frowned at his older brother: "If you want to confirm it then come with us."

The group started leaving when Sasuke asked:

"Where are we going?"

"We'll go to the Uchiha compound in the Hidden Leaf. All our clansmen are there."

End of Episode 09.


	10. Episode 10: Losses

**Episode 10: Losses**

Sakura felt in an abyss. She had lost Sasuke once, when she felt that she loved him (even when she realized, in due time, that her 'love' for Sasuke was no more than a simple obsession), she then lost Naruto, when she truly realized that she loved him (a 3-year absence tends to make people consider things from other perspective), and now she had lost the only way she thought she could ever have to get to any of them.

Depressed, desperate and in deep pain, all she thought about was drawing a kunai from her holster, she wouldn't stay alive anymore if her destiny was to be left behind. She'd stab her heart, willing to expel the pain with her blood… or better, she'd slice her neck, and her death would be slow, so Naruto could see her, wherever he might be, and repent himself from leaving her behind… or even better, she'd stab her temple, for a quick death…

* * *

Itachi's eyes changed as he re-appeared in the 'world of grace', and he felt the sudden growth in his chakra. He tried to use his eyes, and realized that he could finally access one of the Ancient Uchiha's main skills: the Power of the Gods, known in the Ancient Uchiha Scrolls as Kamui. With it, he created a vortex that allowed him and many others to transport themselves into different directions, even different dimensions. Of course, when Sasuke realized what Itachi had done, he began thinking about how even more powerful his brother had become.

Itachi used this vortex to transport the whole group to the Hidden Leaf Village, still in the 'world of grace'. Sasuke got close to the Whirlpool ninjas who surrounded Tsuki and Itachi, and she introduced him to them:

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Gennosuke Uzumaki, and this is Takuboku Senju, Itachi's girlfriend. This is her cousin, Kokerui Senju."

Everyone saluted the still shocked Sasuke:

"S-Senju? U-Uzumaki? Weren't they supposed to be dead?"

Itachi said:

"Nope, and neither the Uchiha are. But, before getting there, I'd like you to know the truth, by the voice of one great elder of our Clan."

Sasuke was confused now. It seemed that everyone else around him seemed to know things that had been kept hidden from him… or perhaps, as Tsuki made him see after verbally slapping sense onto him, he threw himself away from the possibility of learning all of these things.

As they walked through the corridors of the Uchiha compound, Sasuke noticed once again how people seemed not to notice them. He also noticed that the young and beautiful girl of the Senju Clan, Kokerui, seemed sad. Tsuki was joking with Gennosuke, even when both of them seemed to do it to distract their thoughts from the reigning melancholy, and both Itachi and Takuboku seemed to be paying more attention to Sasuke. Finally, they reached the house of Sasuke and Itachi, and Itachi said:

"Please, everyone, come in. Lord Kosuke will surely be pleased to meet us all."

Sasuke walked inside the house first, while the Senju ladies, Tsuki and Gennosuke waited for Itachi to come in. Once everyone was inside, Itachi saw Kosuke Uchiha arrive, sensing something strange in him:

"Itachi, Sasuke, Tsuki, finally you're all together."

Itachi asked:

"And… and you are dead, Lord Kosuke…"

Sasuke was kind of confused. _'Itachi killed __all__ of the Uchiha… why is he surprised to see this particular elder member of the Clan as _dead_?'_ Kosuke said, grinning in irony:

"You may thank your dearest friend Danzō for that, so as for the stealing of Shisui's right eye."

Itachi asked, upset:

"Did that bastard kill you?"

Kosuke nodded:

"When he came up with his parallel ANBU Root to sweep the area after you killed everyone, in the time after I commended the young Tsuki to my friends in ANBU for her training, he started collecting all of the Uchiha eyes that he could. He seemed strange, as if he had some sort of strange and implanted power, and then I saw that his right eye was actually the young Shisui's. The fact that he had a special and most powerful Kaleidoscope for his very own desires was something I had to be alert of, and then he recognized something in me when he used Shisui's eye on me, willing already to test its power."

Itachi said:

"He recognized you as an Uchiha who wasn't born in the Leaf…"

Kosuke nodded:

"As I could endure Danzō's stolen Kotoamatsukami illusion, he started questioning himself about my power, and he tried to interrogate me, using his ill-earned eye. He wanted to know why I wasn't killed by you, Itachi; he also wanted to know why I could endure Shisui's technique; and at last, he wanted to know about the location of any other Uchiha survivors, as he found out that Tsuki wasn't dead. The struggle was hard, but I could resist myself from giving him any information. In the end, as he got desperate, he tried to rip my eyes off, but I burned myself with the Amaterasu's black flames, and I got his right arm burned before I died."

Itachi was upset, as he realized that Danzō's escalade for power was sickening. Sasuke, who didn't know a thing about what was happening, and who felt annoyed because of that, simply asked bluntly:

"Who the hell are you, old man? I don't remember you from the days our Clan was alive."

Kosuke simply touched his forehead, even when Sasuke wasn't exactly docile about letting him get close. Suddenly, Sasuke's memories started flowing once more, his inner blockades breaking themselves again, and he realized then that the old man in front of him was an elder who had been always taking care of both Itachi and him, always visiting them, always taking them presents, and Sasuke even remembered him as the one who bought him his first ninja gear, for the time Fugaku, his own father, started ignoring him. Sasuke simply said:

"Kosuke Uchiha…" As Kosuke nodded, Sasuke asked: "Why did Itachi let you live? Weren't you one of the elders who advised the coup d'état on the Leaf?"

Kosuke shook his head:

"Actually, I was the only one who opposed it, and who opposed the Masked Man of the Uchiha Clan, who presented himself as 'No One'. Itachi learned the truth behind the Clan's sudden ambitions, and decided to exterminate with the Masked Man's new-found tools. He let me live because, even when I was meant to die as well, I had to bring Tsuki and you out of the compound and out of any other person's reach."

Tsuki said:

"Lord Kosuke took care of rescuing me and taking me to a group of ANBU masters who took care of me since then, and Itachi warned the Leaf elders who commanded Itachi to kill the Clan that, if they ever laid a hand on you, he'd reveal all of the Leaf's dirty secrets to the world, hence instigating a Fourth Shinobi War upon the Leaf. That way, he could ensure that you'd grow apart from the greedy elders' influence."

Sasuke thought that this was too much to cope with, and Kosuke gave his grain of sand to Sasuke's mental desert:

"Even in the deepest and darkest deed of Itachi's, he remained loyal to the memory of his Clan, and he remained loyal to you, Sasuke. He made you think of him as the evil man, but he cried when he had to leave you alone." As Kosuke spoke, the images appeared in Sasuke's mind: "He even left you a key inside the Uchiha shrine, in the very one place where you used to sit for your prayers, which you could use to check on his room's locked chest, so you could read the letter he left for you, so as the personal diaries of both him and his best friend, Shisui, so you could become an Uchiha like him, without needing the lies of the Uchiha Stone."

Sasuke simply rushed to deny everything:

"That's bullshit! There was no key, even when I always sat in my place to pray in the shrine! There was no Itachi's private chest! There was nothing!"

Kosuke challenged him:

"Go ahead, search for it."

Sasuke left the room, almost pushing Tsuki and Gennosuke to a side, and ran into the shrine, upset. Everyone else followed him, concerned about his still-present attitude of denial, until they entered the shrine. A desperate Sasuke checked his seat in the shrine, and even ripped it apart with his blade, replying:

"You see now, old geezer? There's nothing! Not a single key!"

Kosuke replied gently:

"Check well, use your Stealing Eyes."

Sasuke put chakra in his eyes, his irises turning red with three black dots, and he saw, all of a sudden, a small key bathed in fire chakra, right under the chair he ripped apart. He saw the key and took it, shocked by the fact of not having seen it before, and then asked:

"Why? Why didn't I see it?"

Itachi said, his voice low, speaking to Kosuke:

"This is really suspicious; he's acting like every single one I've seen under the effect of the Kotoamatsukami illusion."

Kosuke said, first to Itachi:

"Somehow my suspicions were true: Danzō used Kotoamatsukami on Sasuke, so he would never learn the truth about your actions." Then, raising his voice, he said: "Now, Sasuke, check Itachi's room, and open his personal chest."

Sasuke took the key and left the shrine, walking inside the manor again. Tsuki and Gennosuke followed him, so as a concerned Kokerui, but both Itachi and Takuboku walked quietly with Kosuke. Itachi asked:

"So, Danzō used the Kotoamatsukami on Sasuke?"

Kosuke said:

"Yes. In the beginning, I thought that it was the Masked Man, as he was also around the Uchiha compound during Sasuke's childhood, but I never detected any use of chakra from his behalf on the kid. Besides, the Masked Man agreed with the death of all the Uchiha Clan in the Leaf, and only someone like Danzō would find any use in keeping Sasuke from knowing the truth."

Takuboku said, trying to make memory and finally achieving it:

"I know of this Danzō; when the Leaf Senju started their decline, news arrived to our agents in the Leaf which informed about him giving himself to a wicked ninja scientist for experiments with the cells of the Senju who founded the Hidden Leaf Village: Hashirama, I think his name was."

Itachi said:

"Yes, he experimented with the insertion of Lord Hashirama's cells on non-Senju bodies along with Orochimaru. That was one of the secrets I threatened to reveal to other Villages if he ever got close to Sasuke…" Upset, he continued: "…but it seems that I wasn't smart enough to keep him at bay."

Kosuke said:

"The mistake was from all of us, as we never suspected the insidiousness of that elder… and I guess that not even the old Hiruzen could suspect it as well."

Takuboku stopped then, forcing both Itachi and Kosuke to turn towards her. Then, she started focusing her chakra, and then she was covered by a golden aura. She then touched Itachi's forehead and solar plexus, and then she whispered his name to his lips, kissing them. She then made the same process to Kosuke, but she didn't kiss his lips, instead whispering his name to his ear and kissing his cheek. Both Uchiha ninjas felt a sudden rush of chakra through their whole bodies, feeling the warmth of life coming back to them. She then said:

"I still needed to do this before we continued, but I couldn't do it in front of the kids, as this is a Whirlpool Jōnin S-rank technique. Now, let's check on Sasuke."

The trio entered the manor, following the corridors until they reached Itachi's room.

* * *

Sakura finally took her decision: she'd slice her neck with a clean cut, so she would lose her beauty to the eyes of those who would recover her corpse, beauty that was only meant for Naruto to dispose of. She closed her eyes, raised her neck and grabbed the kunai with fierceness, ready to commit suicide, when a kick to her face threw her a few meters away, the kunai slipping from her hands and falling on the ground. When Sakura opened her eyes, she found that there were Kiba and Shino, along with Akamaru. Shino said:

"Sakura, we finally found you."

Kiba replied, annoyed:

"And now you have to explain Lady Tsunade why you escaped the Village."

Sakura simply stayed on the ground, depressed as hell. Kiba couldn't avoid peeking on her, as she was an attractive girl, but Sakura simply said:

"Kill me, tell master Tsunade that you only found my corpse and my headband with the Leaf symbol crossed out, and let everyone forget me."

Shino asked, concerned:

"Why did you ever flee from the Village in the first place?"

Sakura replied out of anger:

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try us."

Kiba's voice was challenging, and Sakura, grabbing a second kunai from her holster, simply said:

"Well, I lose nothing by telling you, even when you wouldn't give a damn." She got up, kneeling in the position for the hara-kiri, and said: "Sasuke is gone for good…"

Kiba interrupted:

"Yeah, we all know your god-damned crush for Sasuke; did you come for him to the Uchiha Training Arena?"

Sakura simply continued:

"Sasuke means shit for me now, for you know." The pained reply from Sakura surprised the scout ninjas: "I came to search for Sasuke, because I believed that he was the only one who could ever help me find Naruto."

Shino asked:

"And, why do you want to find Naruto that badly?"

Kiba asked as well:

"Yeah! Why would you risk even your own loyalties, your own status as Leaf Chūnin, and even your life for a brat you _hate_, for a brat who _annoys_ you to death, for a brat whose only worth for you is-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, GOD DAMN IT!" Shino and Kiba stepped behind after this strong yell: "I love Naruto Uzumaki, and it took me three fucking years to realize that, don't you see?! Now I have lost my only chance to find him again! I am alone, forever alone!"

Kiba said, still peeking on Sakura:

"Well, that's something a bit too premature to say, and also, you're not the only one who is worried about someone who disappeared! Hinata is gone as well, and no one will tell us about her whereabouts, not even the Hokage!"

Shino said:

"Ino is gone as well, so as Shikamaru and Chōji, and no one will ever explain us where they went."

Sakura, who seemed to have been so focused on the Naruto situation, simply didn't notice the disappearance of her best friend and the whole Team 10, and of course didn't even notice the disappearance of the shy Hinata Hyūga. She then said, drying her tears and putting the kunai back in her holster:

"Ok, so it's not something only about Naruto…" Kiba and Shino nodded: "…then take me back. I must talk to my master."

Sakura stood up and followed Kiba and Shino back to the Leaf. The last words she heard from Tsunade, the ones that revealed Naruto's true nature and life mission, made her understand a lot of things, and they became an even stronger reason for her to rush to Naruto's arms, beg for his forgiveness and give herself to him, as he **deserved** it for real. That's why she'd do whatever to get Tsunade to tell her where Naruto, the Human Sacrifice who hosted the Nine-Tailed Fox, was. Suddenly, she felt a whiver running down her spine. _'What if Naruto finally meets Hinata and becomes her boyfriend? No, there's no way that it could happen; Naruto never noticed her at all...'_

* * *

Sasuke had Itachi's last letter, crying as he read it, and then Sasuke noticed that his brother was inside the room as well. Itachi's voice guided him:

"I really hoped that you ever read that letter and understand, at least, what led me to do what I did, and, now that I have the chance to be by your side again, then Shisui's dairy is no longer necessary, so I ask you to burn it, please."

Sasuke was about to protest, when Kosuke interrupted him:

"All what's left in Shisui's diary you'll learn it in greater depth in the Hidden Whirlpool Village, more specifically in the Whirlpool Uchiha compound, where the original Uchiha blood comes from, and where it's not polluted from the world's ambitions and sins. If you want to be a true Uchiha ninja, then you have to come with us."

Sasuke looked at the Senju ladies and asked, a bit suspicious:

"I imagine that there in this Hidden Whirlpool Village are also Senju ninjas."

Itachi nodded:

"Unlike here, where the great majority of the Senju and the Uchiha decided to feud each other, in the Whirlpool Village, the Senju and the Uchiha are greatest allies and friends, and it would do a great good for you to make friends of them."

Takuboku simply bowed before Sasuke, so as Kokerui, who still looked at him with a bit of concern. Kosuke simply said, smiling:

"They're such good friends of us, Sasuke, that they even came to show us the way back home. Let's all go; you'll love the Hidden Whirlpool Village."

The whole group saw how Kosuke activated his Kaleidoscope, which took the form of a perfect red triangle over a black iris, the edges of the triangle joined to the pupil by fine black lines. Then, Kosuke, fully-renowned and with all of his life and chakra back, made a vortex with his Kamui, allowing the whole group to return to the Hidden Whirlpool Village, and then going himself.

End of Episode 10.


	11. Episode 11: Encounters and Reencounters

**Episode 11: Encounters and Reencounters**

One week had passed since Sasuke's arrival to the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Sasuke was surprised to learn about the Hidden Whirlpool Village's existence, so as with the presence of some of his old Leaf comrades: Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji. Actually, he kind of felt glad to see Naruto again, and it seemed that Naruto felt the same; after all, Naruto thought of him as his soul brother.

Sasuke was also surprised when he met the Uzukage, and how he made him realize the fact that he had been his entire childhood under the most powerful of the Uchiha's illusions, and also he was shown the rather huge list of sins he had committed in nine years. Yet, the Uzukage sensed the big turmoil inside Sasuke's soul, and he also felt all of the guilt and the sadness he felt, so he was kind enough to not blame him; instead, he offered him the chance to redeem himself by joining the Hidden Whirlpool Village and joining the Whirlpool Uchiha. Of course, he was released as well from the Kotoamatsukami, and Sasuke started noticing the deep change inside himself, in his feelings and needs.

When Sasuke met the Whirlpool Uchiha Clan, he was shocked, to say the least. At the very entrance of the Uchiha manor, where the patriarch Gunsen Uchiha received him, there was an Uchiha Stone, just like the one in his shrine, but this one said different things. Then, the Uchiha elders took some time to explain things to Sasuke, not only about the lies from the one Madara Uchiha, who actually changed the writings in the Leaf's Uchiha Stone, as he found a darker and quicker way to attain the Uchiha's Eternal Stealing Eyes, at the cost of his own sanity and inner peace; but also about the true way to become an Uchiha Master. Also, he was explained a lot of things about the situation in the world, about the Whirlpool's history, and about the need the Village had from him to help in the destruction and the restoration of the world's order and balance, and, as Itachi and Tsuki were by his side, backing him up and encouraging him to become a new man, he accepted. That week he had been under several emotional earthquakes; and much of his older self (of his _pre-Itachi's genocide_ self) had revealed again in his personality: a shy boy who truly cared for his family and friends.

Then, Sasuke was presented as the new arrival to the Senju Clan. Unlike what he read in the history books, which dwelled in the deep hatred that led the Senju and the Uchiha into countless years of war (he was clearly explained that the Senju-Uchiha wars in the 'world of the living' began as far as six-thousand years ago), the Senju and the Uchiha in the Hidden Whirlpool Village were the best of friends and the most trustful allies. Actually, Sasuke felt comfortable in the presence of the Senju ninjas, and he even began making some friends in the Clan.

A week after those events happened, as Sasuke felt a bit more familiar with the village, he started walking around in the night, wandering through the streets of the Whirlpool Village, but then he heard sobs, sobs that came up from a rather familiar voice. As he kept his walk, he found himself in a park, and saw one Kokerui Senju crying alone, sitting in one of the swings. He had already met Kokerui from the day he killed Itachi's avatar on the 'world of the living', and the various visits to the Senju compound allowed him to know a bit more of her. Deciding that it wouldn't be courteous from him to leave her alone, crying, he shyly decided to get close to her. Kokerui said, pained:

"Who's there?!"

Sasuke noticed her pained aggressiveness, so he simply stood there and said:

"S-Sorry, Kokerui; It's just me, Sasuke."

Kokerui looked at him and then returned her sight to the ground:

"Hi, Sasuke…"

"Might I sit here in a swing?"

Kokerui saw him, noticing that, under the tough, cool and emotionless shinobi mask, there was actually a shy guy, simply smiled for herself (a sad smile) and nodded softly:

"It's not as if it was my park, Sasuke…"

"Um, actually, this is the Senju Park, Kokerui."

The Hidden Whirlpool Village had several public parks and beaches, and the Clans had taken small grounds beside their compounds to build public parks for the use and the amusement of the people, but these parks would carry the names of the Clans who financed and built them. Kokerui giggled a bit about it and said:

"It's still a public park, silly; you can sit down."

Sasuke relaxed a bit and got to the swings, sitting a couple of swings away from Kokerui. She asked:

"Um, could you come a bit closer, please? I wouldn't like to raise my voice, Sasuke."

Sasuke, a bit shy, still dealing with things he had in his heart, decided to get one swing closer to her, when she said:

"Please, here beside me."

Sasuke finally beat himself and sat in the swing next to Kokerui's. He made his best effort in order to be courteous, as he asked:

"Um, I hope that I'm not bothering you, but, might I ask why are you crying here? It's not the first time I see you alone in this park."

Kokerui smiled on her insides, not exactly raising her face just yet:

"Do not worry, Sasuke; actually, you're the very first person who asks me that…" Kokerui raised her face, revealing glassy eyes and a sad smile: "…and I appreciate your concern, thank you."

Sasuke nodded at her, blushing a little. She said:

"Well, um, it's about my dead partner, Hagane Tsuchi…"

Sasuke asked, fearing beforehand that his question might have been too blunt:

"Oh… do you mean the guy who turned himself into lead, in order to stop one of Orochimaru's bodies and save me?"

Kokerui closed her eyes in sadness, letting tears escape her eyes as she lowered her sight again and hid her face from Sasuke. Upset, he cursed himself for being that blunt, but Kokerui said:

"It's okay, Sasuke; that's exactly what he did. It's just that…" Kokerui started sobbing: "…I still haven't made it to be a Whirlpool Genin and, when I finally manage to have a great and thankful friend like Hagane as my teammate for a mission, h-he dies…" Kokerui said: "E-Everyone who stays by my side dies: m-my father, m-my mother, m-my best friend…"

Sasuke realized then that Kokerui had lost her family, just like he did, and he said:

"I understand what you're going through, Kokerui… I also lost my whole family when I was seven, not a single adult figure was left around me, my brother, who killed them all in order to avoid a Great Shinobi War, abandoned me, and the wrath that consumed me avoided me from recognizing my very best friend, who is now an ANBU kunoichi here… I've also lost it all, and, sadly, I can recognize the loneliness when I see it…"

Kokerui noticed then that Sasuke also began to shed tears, and said:

"I… I'm sorry, Sasuke, I didn't know you had it so rough either…"

Sasuke said:

"Do not worry, Kokerui; Naruto had it even worse…"

Kokerui asked, curious:

"How is that?"

Sasuke told her the tale of Naruto's childhood and his, and Kokerui was shocked, to say the least. She then said:

"The 'world of the living' is so corrupted on the inside, isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded:

"It's even worse than you imagine… the 'world of the living' can be really cruel at times, I must say. Everyone wants the same: power, wealth, control, and more power; some even want to be immortal, like Orochimaru, and others seem to want to make an even bigger mess around the world, people who hide their names and their faces in order to deceive and destroy."

Kokerui nodded at those words and said:

"My parents were some of the last Senju in the 'world of the living', and they were murdered by these ninjas from the Leaf who mask themselves with shapeless porcelain masks."

Sasuke nodded, upset:

"The ANBU Root ninjas… they are one of the deepest sins the Leaf has to pay for…" Seeing Kokerui nod, he asked: "So, you were born in the Leaf…"

Kokerui shook her head:

"Um, not exactly, Sasuke. I was born in the Fire Country, close to the Land of Eddies. My parents were hiding from the Hidden Leaf for some reason, and they took care of me for seven years, before the ANBU Root you talk about found them. In order to preserve me, they sacrificed themselves and left me in a carriage that came to the Hidden Whirlpool Village, while they got murdered by the masked ninjas and then those bastards took their corpses with them. I was rescued by Master Takuboku, who has raised me since."

Sasuke understood her pain and said:

"Oh, I'm truly sorry, Kokerui." Kokerui looked at him as he said: "That's why you say that everyone who stays by your side dies."

Kokerui nodded:

"Yes, Sasuke…"

Sasuke replied:

"During most of my life, I did the opposite thing: I actually tried to avoid people from getting close to me, even to the point of trying to murder them, and I deeply repent from doing it."

Kokerui was surprised:

"Really?" As Sasuke nodded, she said: "Then you must feel quite lonely now. Was this pinkette we saw there in the Uchiha training grounds one of those people you rejected?"

Sasuke nodded:

"I actually saw her as a nuisance, and she indeed was such…" Kokerui couldn't repress a giggle: "…but I take my blame on not even caring about what she ever had to offer me…" Looking at Kokerui, he said: "…and I don't want to make the same mistake twice towards a pretty girl."

Kokerui blushed deeply:

"T-Thank you, Sasuke…"

"Would you like me to be your friend? Believe me, being alone is the worst thing you could ever desire to anyone."

"But, you'll die if you get close to me, just like my parents and Hagane…"

Sasuke smiled at her:

"I'd rather risk death for a friend than live in solitude…" Sasuke turned his sight to the ground: "…but only if you wish to have me as such…"

Kokerui simply stood up from the swing and hugged Sasuke, surprising him and making him blush. She said:

"I never had the chance to hug my parents or my lost friend, so please let me hug you before anything else happens, Sasuke, thank you…" As Sasuke felt her tears falling on his shoulder, he heard her say: "…and yes, I'm in need of a friend, Sasuke… and I know you need one as well, so count on me for it…"

Sasuke simply sighed in relief. It didn't seem to be that complicated to nurture a relationship, but of course it was a lot more difficult than severing one. After seeing Sakura, he promised himself that he wouldn't do that to a woman, and to a friend, ever again. He simply said:

"Well, my new-found friend, I guess it's a bit too late to be crying around in the streets, so, how about we go home?"

Kokerui nodded, smiling, and parting the hug:

"Sure, my new-found friend; maybe tomorrow we could walk around for a while?"

"Deal. I still need to know this village, and I guess you'll be a nice tour guide."

Kokerui smiled and hugged Sasuke again, and, before leaving home, she said:

"Pick me up after lunch! I'll show you the Whirlpool Annual County Fair!"

Sasuke nodded, smiling at her, and saw her leave and enter the Senju compound, so he then decided to leave back to the Uchiha grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hyūga Park, Naruto and Hinata lied in the grass, and Hinata, still nervous, simply asked:

"Um, N-Naruto, d-did you ever get to read my… m-my letter?

Naruto nodded at her, realizing that she was particularly nervous. Now that Jiraiya had shown him the signals, he could understand Hinata a lot better, and also he could do something to make her feel more comfortable. He just said:

"Well, Hinata, I was surprised to say the least when I saw an ANBU agent bringing me a letter from you, but once I read it, I realized that it was, indeed, an X-rank information that not even your Clan or anyone else could know."

Hinata couldn't suppress a giggle:

"N-Now that I think of it, y-yes, it was…" Suddenly, the shyness attacked again: "B-But, Naruto, um, I-I… I-I-I… w-what do you think of that letter that I w-wrote to you?"

Naruto noticed now every single gesture from Hinata, and he realized then that she needed a lot of support. Also, he realized that the only person who could ever support her and show care and commitment towards her was himself, so he just said:

"Well, there are lots of things that I could say about that letter, Hinata, and I'm not very pleased about many of them…"

Hinata turned around, nervous and sad, already expecting the so-deeply feared rejection from him, when she felt a soft kiss in the back of her neck, and turned around, asking:

"N-Naruto?"

She was about to ask something when Naruto's lips sealed hers in a kiss. At the very first, Hinata was shocked and paralyzed, but then she realized what was happening and sank her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss, her dream come true. As both separated, softly gasping for air, Naruto said:

"Yes, there were many things I wasn't pleased about what you said in the letter, and the worst thing of all is that I couldn't be there by your side, giving you strength to face them…" Hinata noticed Naruto's melancholy as he said: "I… I'm such a jackass, Hinata, and I guess that I have no right to even get close to you, after being so oblivious towards you, you know, so plea-"

This time, it was Hinata who kissed Naruto's lips fiercely. Her face was so blushed that her flush began to paint Naruto's cheeks as well, and she even rolled over Naruto, deepening the kiss and allowing his arms to embrace her and keep her close from him. Hinata just said:

"D-Don't say anything else, N-Naruto… i-it's my lack of courage which has to take the blame, i-if I had only spoken earlier, I-I would have alleviated all the pain that came after…"

Naruto spoke softly:

"Then let me be the one who heals your wounded heart and soul, Hinata, on a life-time basis…"

Hinata was surprised:

"N-Naruto, d-do you…"

Naruto took her hand delicately and kissed her fingertips, then intertwining his fingers with hers, and then he said:

"Please, Hinata, let me make it up to you by allowing me to be the boyfriend of the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Hinata teased, feeling in Heaven:

"Well, then l-let me find her for you, Naruto…"

Hinata was kissed again, and this time her face was splattered with kisses as Naruto whispered onto her ear:

"I've got her right over me! Hinata, I love you!"

"I-I l-love you too, Naruto!"

The joy captured them in a hug and a lot of kisses that would never end, and the time even passed for them, not even caring that the night set itself. Love was all they could think of, _their_ love.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Uzukage's office, the patriarchs of all the Clans reunited with Gendō and Aiko. He said:

"Very well, everyone welcome to our first Ninja meeting in almost four decades. We've got really serious business to discuss, and we have little time to take decisions. So, please, have a seat and let's start with the business at hand."

As Gendō watched all the twelve patriarchs sit down, he motioned for Aiko to talk:

"Please, my dear, inform the lords here of the situation outside."

Aiko took a folder she had with several reports written and signed, then, as she opened it, she started reading:

"Ok. There are reports of a rather strange activity from a weird organization called the 'Red Dawn', who has dedicated itself to collect all of the Tailed Beasts' hosts. The reasons for doing such a thing are still undisclosed for us." As everyone was kind of altered by those words, Aiko said: "But, luckily, we know of someone who knows what is hidden behind these acts."

Itachi Uchiha showed up in front of the patriarchs and said:

"'Red Dawn' is an organization led by an Uchiha masked man, a really powerful one, and, if I should say, this leader of sorts most probably is a puppet as well, and is formed by the greatest and most dangerous rogue ninjas of the Five Elemental Nations. Their goal is to obtain power, in the shape of money, political control and territorial control in order to subdue the Five Nations, and they also gather the Nine Tailed Beasts, in order to fuse them into the mythical Ten-Tailed Demon, Shinju, and use its power to make the whole world fall into the Infinite Tsukuyomi illusion, which they pretend to toss, along with the Ten-Tails, to the moon."

Gunsen Uchiha, patriarch of the Uchiha Clan, wore his dark-blue hair tied in a bun, as he wore a white kimono and a gray hakama. He raised his hand and was allowed to speak:

"This all sounds too suspicious, and also too familiar with what Madara Uchiha had been trying to do, and, as he had found a way to attain the Eternal Kaleidoscope eyes, I should do well in suspecting that he must be alive right now."

Kuromatsu Senju, patriarch of the Senju Clan, had his dark brown hair short, had eyeglasses, wore a gray coat over a dark kimono and black pants. He reacted to these words:

"If those words are true, then Madara Uchiha must have, more or less, a hundred and thirty years, to say the least."

Itachi nodded:

"He actually has access to the empty body of Shinju, the Ten-Tailed Demon, and he has devised this ritual of extraction, in which all of the Red Dawn members use their chakra to separate the Tailed Beast from its host, killing the host in the process."

Shikagawa Nara, who wore a sleeveless long gray dress, quite fitting to her figure, open in her left leg, and who wore her hair tied in a spiky ponytail, thought for a while and said:

"Well, then we are in the need to know how many Tailed Beasts have they been able to gather so far. Also, we need to know how they operate. Itachi, please, give us that information if you actually handle it."

Itachi nodded:

"Lady Nara, everyone, please take notes. This group operates in two-man cells; usually the teams are conformed according to their specialties, so they can maximize their combat power. So far, they have gathered Matatabi, the Two-Tails, in the form of its host, Yugito Nii, and Isobu, the Three-Tails, which was extracted by the Masked Man in some point and let loose for the capture. They haven't gotten close to Shukaku's host yet, as he is the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand. The other Tailed Beasts' hosts are safe, as far as I remember."

Megumi Uzumaki, who wore a black top, a short green sleeveless jacket and a short green skirt, her red hair falling to the floor, said:

"If they operate in two-man cells, then they must be extremely powerful. Could you give us an id on the remaining members of the group?"

Itachi nodded:

"As I'm dead, I cannot be accounted for any longer as part of them. We've got Orochimaru, an ex-Leaf ninja who has devoted himself to the pursuit for immortality, and who actually separated from the group, even when I suspect that he might end up working with them indirectly. He actually owns the Hidden Sound Village, and is devoted to genetic research and necromantic rituals of sorts. He's also the owner of the Snake Summoning Contract."

Kaji Hyūga, who wore his dark-blue hair loose and wore a dark-red sweater and black pants, said:

"We know some of Orochiamru's deeds thanks to the late Hagane Tsuchi, and we suspect that he might be still cooperating with the Red Dawn, yet not openly. Who else is there?"

Itachi continued:

"Be warned: Orochimaru has a particular obsession with the Stealing Eyes, as he kind of wants to possess all of the ninja skills in the world." Gunsen Uchiha nodded at those words and Itachi continued: "Next, is my former partner, Kisame Hoshigaki. He was one of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist Village, possessor of the Sharkskin sword. His legendary sword can actually eat its opponents' chakra, and it only obeys someone whose chakra reserves are Kage-level or beyond. Actually, talking about chakra reserves, Kisame is usually nicknamed as the Zero-Tailed Beast."

Hoshi Iga, matriarch of the Iga Clan, wore her dark-purple hair tied in two buns, wore a dark-green kimono and olive-green shorts. She spoke:

"He would be a very dangerous enemy if he can consume his enemies' chakra. Only a non-chakra user could defeat him, if there's such a thing in the ninja world."

Itachi said:

"Actually, there is one, or should I say two, in the Hidden Leaf who could actually do this. Mighty Guy and his disciple Rock Lee are ninjas who cannot use chakra, and their fighting skills are quite the big deal." As Gendō nodded and Aiko took notes, Itachi continued: "Then comes Sasori of the Red Sand. He is a skilled ninja puppeteer who actually reached some sort of immortality by retiring his own essence from his body and putting it inside puppets. He had turned lots of enemy ninjas into puppets, including the Third Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village."

Hayashi Kōga, patriarch of the Kōga Clan, wore his silver hair tied in a ponytail and wore baggy brown clothes. He heard those words and said:

"That is the infamous art of the Ninja Puppet skills of the Sand. So he is one of the few masters left alive from the lineage who adapted the techniques from the Kōga who left the Whirlpool long ago…"

Itachi nodded:

"That's right, Lord Kōga. Next in line is Deidara, missing ninja from the Hidden Rock Village. This guy is Sasori's partner, and he is an Earth chakra master, specialized in the explosive clay. He is kind of childish and has a really short and explosive temper, and he's some sort of a maniac with explosions. He usually has 'artistic debates' with his partner Sasori, but they get along real well, and they actually excel in combined fighting."

Shirogane Yamada, a man with short green hair, silver eyes, who wore a brown jacket over a white shirt and black pants, said:

"A maniac Elemental master, that's a big problem. We the Yamada have had our fair share of trouble during history with our Earth masters who have fled to the 'world of the living' and decided to 'experiment' over there. I just hope he's not descending from one of those."

Itachi continued:

"Then it's Hidan's turn. Hidan is a rogue ninja who escaped the Hidden Grass Village. Apparently, he became a bit too tired of growing up in a peaceful country and a peaceful village, and he decided to make a blood contract with an entity called Jashin, some sort of a Death God, and, in exchange for giving him powerful souls every once in a while, Jashin granted him true immortality, to the point that he can even be carbonized and he will eventually recover from his wounds and be like new in less than a week and half. Believe me, I've seen it."

Nashi Akimichi, a rather thick man who actually wore black clothes and a dark-gray overcoat, who also wore his long, spiky brown hair loose, said:

"People who actually decide to take such deals with entities as Jashin are insane as hell, and the only way to end with their power is by dealing with the entity itself."

Itachi nodded:

"I also thought so, even when I particularly haven't dealt much with the man. The next one is Kakuzu, a ninja who fled the Hidden Waterfall Village after failing to murder the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju."

Inokoku Yamanaka, who wore a tight and short black dress, her platinum-blond hair loose, simply asked:

"What? Is he from the time of the First Hokage? He must be a hundred years old, at least!"

Itachi nodded:

"The secret to his longevity resides in the skill he has developed: he is capable of extracting his most powerful enemies' hearts and inserting them in his own body, and every time one of his hearts dies, he simply switches to another one on his reserve and replaces the dead heart by searching for a new enemy. He can use the Five Elemental chakra natures, one for each heart he possesses, and he plays the long-range fighter while Hidan makes the close-combat one, being the second one invulnerable to the first's attacks."

Hoshi Iga replied:

"The hell! The 'world of the living' has corrupted our ways and has found wicked methods to try and emulate our powers! It's disgusting!"

Itachi nodded:

"The next one is Konan, master of the Origami ninja skills and rogue ninja from the Hidden Rain Village. Her power is incredibly strong, and her devotion to the cause of the Red Dawn is only derived by her devotion to her teammate, whom I shall talk about in a while. She's beautiful, serious, dry and cold, and she's also a woman who is capable of killing for her dearest friend."

Sumiiro E, a light-blue-haired man who wore a dark-gray overcoat, gray kimono and black pants, said:

"Paper… it's a cheaper way of making yourself with incredibly sharp and handy weapons."

Itachi nodded:

"The next one is Nagato Uzumaki, rogue ninja from the Hidden Rain, and childhood friend of Konan. The Masked Man implanted in him the Soul Transmigration Eyes, and he's capable of summoning the Seven Paths of that eye technique, using corpses in order to better use the seven paths in combat. The man is an Uzumaki, even when he ignores it, and he has also lived one hell of a childhood, being that the reason for him to resent the whole Ninja world and wholeheartedly support the Red Dawn's cause."

Megumi asked:

"But, how could that happen? I never heard of Uzumaki being sent to the Hidden Rain Village, and neither my Clan has!"

Itachi said:

"He's an Uzumaki and he has the Soul Transmigration Eyes of the Uchiha, probably implanted." As also Gunsen gave a thought to this character, Itachi continued: "After them all there's Tobi, the Masked Man of the Uchiha. He usually presents himself as 'No One', or even worse, as 'Madara Uchiha', but I'm almost a-hundred percent positive that he is Obito Uchiha, ex-ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, cousin of mine who was presumed killed in action. Something must have passed, as he was a rather eager and caring shinobi, and a loyal one to the Hidden Leaf, because he is now hell-bent on conquering the world and making the Eye of the Moon Plan. He has the Eternal Stealing Eyes, earned according to Madara's discovery of stealing another Uchiha's eyes, so you could expect him to be nearly as powerful as Madara Uchiha himself."

Shishi Toranaga, a rather muscular and rude man who wore a brown vest, dark pants and a belt made of tiger hide, claimed:

"That's something particularly dangerous for us, given that the Uchiha's Kamui skill could actually teleport them to our state of grace and cause a mess!"

Itachi nodded:

"The last one of the group is Zetsu. This is somehow a strange character whose origins I have not been able to decipher yet. Nevertheless, something tells me that he's the biggest threat in all this mess, as he's too passive and doesn't reveal his skills to anyone. All I have seen from him is having a rather powerful version of the Wood element from the Senju, and I fear that he might be the true mastermind behind all of the Red Dawn organization, as he is Tobi's advisor. Also, he actually teleports himself through the earth, and his chakra detection skills are rather accurate and sensitive."

Gendō said:

"As you can see, this little bunch of ninjas is posing a rather huge threat to the balance of the world, and we need to focus our energies in preparing ourselves for the upcoming Fourth Shinobi War, the Last War, according to the Ancient Scrolls, as something tells me that they will be the ones who will unleash it upon the world."

Shikagawa asked:

"But, they will need all of the Tailed Beasts in order to reach their goal. What will happen when they find out that Naruto and Lord Kurama are missing?"

Gendō said:

"They will start interrogating everyone about his whereabouts, and then we will have to murder certain Leaf ninjas in order to protect Naruto until we all are actually ready to face this threat."

Koromatsu asked:

"What about the other Tailed Beasts' hosts? Couldn't we do something to gather them and make their job slower?"

Gendō said:

"If we had enough forces to support a sudden apparition of our Village in the world, then we could do that. Unfortunately, we cannot yet, and we should need, at least, two to three years to achieve that level. So, gathering the resting Tailed Beasts is out of the question."

Aiko said:

"What could be done is finding out the Ten-Tails' corpse's whereabouts, in order to try and steal the Tailed Beasts they gather from their own grasp, but even that seems to be quite risky. Until we know of the potential of these 'Red Dawn' rogue ninjas, we'd better focus on our own strengths and weaknesses."

Everyone nodded to Aiko's words, the men already trained to endure her… _assets_. Gendō finally said:

"Well, this meeting is dismissed. We shall begin our real ninja training from tomorrow on. May the Heavens bless us with their power, their wisdom and their courage once again, as we shall need them, and the world will as well."

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Episode 12: Ninja Academy Again?

**Episode 12: Ninja Academy… Again?**

Sasuke was in the Uchiha manor, still lectured by a friendly and interested Gunsen Uchiha, who began solving some of his doubts about the Whirlpool Uchiha, like:

"So, you call your eye technique the 'Stealing Eyes', right?" Sasuke nodded: "Well, that was even a deformation of our technique's true name, which was: 'Copy-Spinning Eyes'. We who decided to stay here had put the name to our genetic heritage, because our irises would spin when activated and they could copy certain techniques from other ninjas, and we could use that skill in order to make great combinations along with other ninjas from our village in combat."

Sasuke asked:

"But then, why would the people over there call them the 'Stealing Eyes'? Also, in the Uchiha Stone in the Hidden Leaf they're called the 'Stealing Eyes'…"

Gunsen laughed merrily and said:

"That's one of Madara Uchiha's believed and transmitted lies. In some point in history, Madara Uchiha received any kind of fatal advice that led him to believe that the Eternal Copy-Spinning Eyes could only be obtained by stealing another Uchiha's eyes and implanting them onto himself. Needless to say, this began to reduce the number of Uchiha ninjas in the Clan's ranks, as a power trip was paved up for them, quite conveniently. The worst thing of it all was that the Eternal Copy-Spinning Eyes could be obtained through less bloodthirsty and more introspective methods… but for some, those methods are too slow…"

Sasuke asked:

"But, is it true that the Eternal Copy-Spinning Eyes can be obtained as Madara described?"

Gunsen said:

"It can, indeed, but the cost is too high for the one who applies it."

Sasuke looked at him and asked:

"And, what is the cost of using that method?"

Gunsen was kind of blunt in his answer:

"When you take other person's eyes into your own body, you force a rather strong part of his soul into your body, and the struggle for superiority over your body leaves undeletable marks on your soul, like mental derangements and a progressive loss of any kind of humanity in you. Once you stop caring about the suffering of others, you are capable of the worst and feel no regrets in doing it. Madara Uchiha became a man who didn't care about his own Clan, up to the point that he preferred to attain power on his own and control the world to his will, all 'in the name of the Clan', when his own Clan opposed him."

Sasuke pondered these words, as his life had changed considerably in this week, and it would keep changing in the future. Gunsen spoke:

"Now, Sasuke, go ahead. You're being expected in the Ninja Academy before noon."

Sasuke asked, annoyed:

"The Ninja Academy? Do I have to go through all that again?"

Gunsen said:

"The Ninja Academies in the Hidden Villages of the 'world of the living' won't teach the truly important things a ninja needs. Many simply search to create emotionless drones out of their children who can follow orders, while others simply work them to transform them into cannon fodder. The Hidden Whirlpool Ninja Academy will put your very essence to test since the very beginning, and even when you think you're being taught stupid or unnecessary things, with sharp senses and a clear conscience of yourself and your surroundings you'll find out what the true teachings are, but you have to get there before noon."

Sasuke nodded, still annoyed, as he bowed before Gunsen and left. _'After all I've lived so far, I have to return to the Academy… nh!'_

* * *

As Sasuke walked, he was approached by Kokerui, who received him merrily:

"Hi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled at her and saluted back:

"Hi, Kokerui, how did you sleep?"

Kokerui nodded and said:

"I slept nicely, and you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said:

"Well, a bit better, thank the Heavens, but I still have so many questions, like, why do I need to go back to the Ninja Academy? I've been through that during my childhood already."

Kokerui nodded at him and said:

"I've been through that as well, and I still don't understand why I'm being sent there again, but I think there's something to it."

Sasuke nodded:

"Yeah, it's kind of weird that we're being summoned to the Ninja Academy again."

* * *

The couple kept walking for several minutes, and Kokerui checked her surroundings. She said:

"Well, this should be the place where I saw the Ninja Academy last week, but I cannot see a thing."

Sasuke used his Copy-Spinning Eyes and saw nothing:

"It's not an illusion as well. There's something that we must be missing." He then asked: "How many Ninja Academies are there around here?"

Kokerui said:

"As far as I can tell, there's just one, why?"

Sasuke said:

"I was told to get there before noon, but I wasn't told an address. Could it be that we must search for the Academy all around?"

Kokerui nodded:

"Well, my stepparents never gave me an address as well; I just remembered to see it once over here, but there's nothing now."

Sasuke saw Naruto and Hinata walking together through the streets of the village and saluted them:

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Hey, Sasuke! Searching for the Academy?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

Naruto said:

"Well, we are in the same thing. Have you discovered something?"

Sasuke shook her head and Kokerui said:

"I remember that yesterday it was here, but now I cannot see it."

Hinata used her White Eyes and said:

"There's n-nothing in this place…" Hinata then turned around and said: "…yet, um, w-we have seen several houses and buildings around that have not a name, but a number identifying them. That is kind of weird."

The group started thinking until Naruto felt a stir on his insides. He understood that it was Kurama, so he slumbered for a bit inside himself. As he reached the sewers, he found the huge and deadly nine-tailed fox in the side of his cage. Naruto asked:

"Lord Kurama, what is it? You seem pretty anxious."

Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, said:

"_**Yes, I am, because I cannot believe that I'm stuck inside the body of a dumbass."**_

Naruto replied at him, trying not to be insulting or exaggerate in his politeness:

"Well, how about you give a helping hand to this dumbass?"

Kurama was surprised with Naruto's change of attitude towards him, and he said:

"_**I don't know what's up with you, brat, but since you're asking for it nicely, then I shall help you. Do you remember your days at the Academy?"**_

Outside, Sasuke, Kokerui and Hinata started thinking about the solution to the very first test they were being put through. Kokerui said:

"There are houses identified with numbers instead of names; what would it mean, because the houses and buildings in this village are identified as the family names of the residents or the names of the businesses…"

In his mindscape, Naruto nodded, and Kurama said, a bit annoyed:

"_**Good. At least the Leaf Academy left any memories imprinted on you. Now, when you went to your classes, how did you identify the classrooms?"**_

Hinata started thinking and said:

"Numbers… Academy and numbers…"

Naruto said, in his mindscape:

"Well, the classrooms were identified with…" As the puzzle armed itself in his head, he said: "That's right! The classrooms get identified with numbers, not names!"

Kurama said:

"_**Finally! And then, if you see classrooms all around the village, then what does it mean?"**_

Sasuke said:

"In the Leaf Academy, the classrooms were identified with numbers; just like the apartments in the buildings, but without the family names of the residents."

Naruto, on his insides, said:

"Then it means that the whole village is my Ninja Academy…"

Kurama nodded:

"_**Now, take it a bit further, kiddo, I know you can…"**_

Naruto said:

"I think I understand the predicament, Lord Kurama. They try to teach me that the whole world is an Academy for a Ninja, because everything that happens leaves a teaching for the eyes that are willing to receive it."

Kurama grinned and chuckled:

"_**You seem to be smarter than you look, that's funny. The Hidden Whirlpool Village's Ninja Academy is deeper in knowledge and wisdom, and their lessons are meant to reach the hearts of those destined to be true ninjas. So, if you want to be such, stay alert to the signals and to your surroundings."**_

Naruto returned to the surface, excited to tell his answer, and when he said it, he only realized that he said it at the same time than the other three who accompanied him:

"The Ninja Academy is the world itself!"

Suddenly, a light-blue-haired woman, her eyes icy-blue, her skin white, wearing a long-sleeved, short dark-blue dress and a black Jōnin vest, appeared in front of the kids, surprising them. She said:

"Good, we got the first awakened ones. Hi, my name is Yuki Tsurara, and I'm a member of the Whirlpool Ninja Academy. I see that you have discovered our very first teaching, so please, head to this address."

Yuki gave them a piece of paper with the address of the Uzukage office written in it. Naruto asked:

"That's weird, why are we being sent to the Uzukage's office?"

Hinata said:

"Um, well, i-if the world is the Academy, then a figure like L-Lord Uzukage should be taken for a master, a-as he's an example to follow…"

Yuki nodded:

"Yes, indeed, Hinata Hyūga. Second lesson learned for you all. Now, go. Don't enter until the doors are open at noon."

The group nodded and Yuki disappeared behind a smoke cloud. Then, the four young shinobi decided to walk towards the Uzukage tower.

* * *

As they walked towards their goal, they noticed how a rather considerable amount of other kids and teenagers were also walking around the village, searching for the Ninja Academy. Kokerui asked:

"They seem to be in their search for the Ninja Academy as well. I wonder if they could see us now."

As the group walked around, they noticed that other kids and teenagers didn't seem to notice them, even avoiding them like the people of the 'world of the living' when they stepped in their way. Hinata said:

"Um, i-it's as if they didn't know that we were there."

Naruto said:

"Just like when we went to the Leaf, Hinata."

Sasuke saw Hinata nod and said:

"I guess that they make an illusion to capture all of those who wish to enter the Ninja Academy and only those who can pass this test are driven out of the illusion. I wonder how many Jōnin will be watching us now."

Naruto asked:

"I also wonder how many of these kids will pass."

* * *

As they got close to the Uzukage tower, they saw Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji and a couple of teenagers a bit aside from them. The girl was attractive, her curly violet hair fell freely, and her body was covered by a green short dress. The boy was well-shaped, his skin was bronzed, a bit darker than Naruto's, his eyes were dark-green and his hair was silver, wearing it tied in a ponytail, and he wore a light-brown sweater, a brown vest and dark-brown pants. These two seemed to be kind of apart from each other and from the rest, a bit in a shy attitude. Ino saluted the group:

"Hey, guys! You did it too! Could you find the answer?"

Naruto saluted back:

"Apparently, yes, and we were sent here because of that. And, who are those?"

Ino looked at them and shrugged her shoulders, while Shikamaru stood up and said:

"Those are Shinji Kōga and Tomoe Iga. They arrived here almost at the same time than us, and they seem not to want to talk that much."

Naruto just got close to them and saluted them, beginning with Shinji, who felt a bit surprised:

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Congratulations on your achievement!"

Shinji saw Naruto's extended hand and timidly shook it:

"Um, hi, I'm Shinji Kōga, thanks, and, um, congratulations to you as well."

Then, Naruto got close to Tomoe and saluted her:

"Hi! Congratulations to you as well!"

Tomoe reacted by taking a step back, but then she saw that Naruto's attitude was rather friendly and bowed before him:

"Hi, it's a pleasure. I'm Tomoe Iga."

Noticing the shyness in them, Naruto simply decided to smile at them, lower the rather aggressive attitude, even when it was a 'merry' aggressiveness, and simply say, taking a few steps back:

"Um, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, guys, but if you wish to come, feel free to; we're not going to reject you or mock at you."

Both Shinji and Tomoe nodded and stayed there where they were. Naruto returned to Hinata's side and asked in whispers:

"Um, Hinata, did I overdo it?"

Hinata held his hand, trying to calm him down, and said in whispers:

"Um, yes, Naruto, k-kind of…"

Naruto, embarrassed, said to her:

"Then I'll have to find a way to apologize to them; I guess that my old Leaf ways aren't exactly acceptable here."

Hinata caressed his hand softly and with a confidence that she didn't even know she had, and then whispered sweetly:

"Well, Naruto, um, it's not as if they aren't 'acceptable', but you don't need to exaggerate in your demeanor to make friends. People here accept you the way you are, unlike than in the Leaf."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her lips, making her blush and freeze a little. Luckily for her, the 'faint spell' was abandoned forever since last night. Chōji simply said, as he looked elsewhere:

"Look, guys! Some kids are arriving!"

Two girls and a guy were arriving through different streets. The guy had electric-blue hair and wore a black overcoat, he also had a small backpack, along with his ninja pouches, and he seemed to carry the backpack with certain care. The first girl had silver eyes, her long dark-green hair loose, falling to her lower back, wore a long-sleeved dark-blue mini-dress, leather bracers and knee-long zōri, and she carried a shuriken holster and a holster filled with gems. The second girl had orange hair and eyes, wore a brown vest and a long-sleeved tight mini-dress made with tiger hide, leather bracers and normal zōri, two shuriken holsters and a scroll on her back.

After looking at the two new girls, and then at Tomoe, Naruto noticed that they all wore mini-dresses, and when he saw Ino, who wore a tight violet mini-dress that revealed her rather recovered and attractive figure, and then Hinata, who wore a dark-blue mini-dress with long white sleeves, and then Kokerui, who wore her long-sleeved dark-green and yellow mini-dress, asked, a bit blunt:

"Wait a second, if I may ask; why are you all girls wearing short dresses? That's rather weird to see there in the 'world of the living'."

Ino was about to speak when Kokerui explained:

"Well, Naruto, all the kunoichi girls tend to wear these kinds of short dresses for fashion and comfort reasons. Basically, it became popular since Aiko Yamashita, the Uzukage's wife and loving companion, would show not only her incredible beauty, but also her incredible prowess while wearing this kind of dresses, not feeling uncomfortable in her movements or threatened in her feminineness by male foes. Those of us who follow the path of the kunoichi wish to be not only as skilled and powerful as her, but also as beautiful and self-confident as her."

Naruto nodded, still thinking about the answer he was just given and then looking back at Hinata. Actually, being able to see her perfect legs and body shape was a plus, and it became a strong responsibility for him, as now he realized that he had a true beauty to nurture, strengthen, protect and love with all of his heart.

* * *

The time passed, and the three teenagers that arrived last were introduced to the group as Sayuri Yamada, the green-haired girl of the gems, Ichirō E, the guy in the black overcoat, and Asumi Toranaga, the tiger-hide-dressed girl. Sayuri seemed to be a calm girl, while Ichirō was a bit shy and Asumi was a rather merry girl. The group quickly got along with them, and even Shinji and Tomoe integrated to it, slowly talking about their experience with the test. When the sun hit the zenith, the Uzukage's office gates were open, and Yuki appeared inside:

"Well, the time has passed, and you have been the only ones who seemed to decipher the true meaning of this test. Out of almost two-hundred aspirants, only you did it, members of the Twelve Whirlpool Clans, so, please, come with me."

They followed the Jōnin kunoichi upstairs, heading towards the Uzukage's office, and, once they got inside the office, Yuki left them with Gendō and Aiko while she joined a group of other five Jōnin and said:

"All right, time is out. Cancel the illusion."

As the Jōnin undid the illusion, a rather large amount of aspirants dazzled and lost in their tracks in the middle of the streets, Gendō looked at the twelve teenagers that arrived at his office and said:

"I suspected it: only those of the aspirants who actually saw action in the outside world could unveil the test's teaching. Congratulations, kids. You all understand what is required for a Chūnin to understand. Now, please, take these, and wear them proudly."

The twelve teenagers received, from Aiko's hands, dark-blue clothes and black armors packed carefully in black bags. Aiko said:

"As you have finally achieved the rank of Chūnin, these will be your mission outfits in the 'world of the living' from now on. Yet, as you are Chūnin, you aren't still ready to face the 'world of the living' yet, so, your studies, training and missions will be taken out in the 'world of grace', which, believe me, has its fair share of trouble. So, you won't wear these uniforms until you achieve the rank of Jōnin." She drew a large plate with many Whirlpool headbands of different sizes and a large variety of colors, and gave it to them: "Now you are true Hidden Whirlpool Ninjas, and you are worthy to wear the Whirlpool headband."

As each one chose a headband of the color they liked, Gendō said:

"As Chūnin, you'll be assigned different missions, both inside and outside the village. Your income will rise, but also the risk of death, I won't lie to you. You will keep studying and training with your Clans, as that is fundamental for you all; also, the master Yuki Tsurara will teach you chakra control and chakra-pool development, while the master Yoshimitsu Kōga will teach you physical combat training and weapon fighting and the master Hiroshi Iga will teach you how to develop and control your chakra natures to its maximum extent. The master Tōji Satō will teach you how to recognize high-level illusions and dispel them, and the master Hiromi Matsukawa will teach you how to study the people's behavior, in order to learn how to face enemies and how to direct allies and subordinates. A Chūnin must prepare to become a leader, because a Jōnin is a leader."

Sasuke asked, after everyone nodded and bowed in appreciation:

"All right, Lord Uzukage, so this means that we're not going to the Ninja Academy?"

Gendō chuckled merrily and nodded:

"The Ninja Academy of our Village only ends when you die, young Sasuke, because you'll be learning for as long as you live. Yet, your development and learning of the really important things in life is what will make of you a Chūnin, a Jōnin or even an ANBU or an Uzukage. If with that, you mean that you are not going to receive direct classes in the building identified as our Ninja Academy then you are right: there is nothing you can learn in there that you already don't know; also, you have recognized your true masters: life, and yourselves."

Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the group pondered those words and treasured them, in order to begin a new introspection. Gendō had practically told them that, in order to become a Whirlpool Jōnin, they have to make serious introspection on a regular basis and they have to observe and understand the world and its balance in order to preserve it. That, they all thought, would be the hardest lesson to learn, and that would definitely make them mature as men and women.

End of Episode 12.


	13. Episode 13: Consequences

**Episode 13: Consequences.**

Kiba, Shino and Sakura were finally getting close to the Hidden Leaf Village's gates. Sakura felt a light sense of dread that she tried to sweep away with indifference, while Shino said:

"Well, Kiba, what will you do now that we arrive home?"

Kiba said:

"Well, I guess I'll take a walk around, maybe search for an empty training ground to play with Akamaru."

As they saw the large amount of guards in the Leaf's gates, Shino said:

"I think you should consider cancelling your plans; I don't like this."

As they got close to the gates, they saw Raidō and Genma, two of the Jōnin who dealt with homeland security, waiting along with Izumo and Kotetsu, who were in the gates' guard shift. As they saw the young trio get close to the gates, Genma said, the senbon needle bouncing in his lips as he spoke:

"Sakura Haru-no, you're being expected in the Hokage's office."

Kiba, who wouldn't stop peeking on Sakura during the whole trip, realized that, if the Jōnin took her towards Tsunade, given the really stupid act of treason she committed, she'd ask them to take her to prison, or worse, and then he'd have not much chance to keep seeing her (or of seeing her at all). After all, of all the 'hotties' (as he used to call them) between the Leaf ninja roster, Hinata was gone, so as Ino, and Tenten wasn't exactly the type of girl he'd search for, so his only option on an attractive and strong girl was Sakura. He said:

"We shall take her to the office, sir."

Genma nodded and commanded the opening of the gates. Once the gates were opened, the trio passed and the gates closed behind them. The air was filled with tension all around the village, and Sakura could feel it deep in her heart.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade met with the former Ino-Shika-Chō trio. Inoichi Yamanaka asked, concerned and upset:

"Lady Hokage, we haven't seen our children in more than a week. What's going on?"

Chōza said, a bit desperate:

"You haven't told us of their location, and you still insist with the crap of the 'X-rank secret information'! We cannot endure it any longer!"

Shikaku seemed upset:

"Where did you send them, and please, don't you mock at us again, would you, my Lady?"

Tsunade simply closed her eyes and said:

"I am sorry, my lords, but I must stick firm about that X-rank secret information."

In that moment, a messenger hawk arrived, a message in a small pocket it carried on its back. The three elders saw how Tsunade took the scroll, which had a dark-blue wax seal, and opened it. By the way Tsunade was reading it (not paying any attention to their mere presence) the group suspected that it was the big deal, so Inoichi tried reading her thoughts. All he could see, as he penetrated Tsunade's image, was an image of the busty Hokage in all her naked glory, teasing and taunting him. Inoichi came back to his senses, blushing profusely and with a nosebleed.

Shikaku tried to use his Shadow Binding technique to force Tsunade into revealing the contents to the scroll, but somehow his shadow never made it to reach her. Chōza simply reacted:

"Why, won't you even tell us a thing?! If you don't tell us, then we'll start searching the whole world for them!"

Tsunade smiled at the contents of the scroll and said, rolling it up again:

"You seem quite desperate, yet I may assure you one thing: no matter if you actually scan the whole world thoroughly and search under every rock you find, you won't find them, and it is best that way for all of you."

Shikaku asked, standing up:

"And why would it be best for us all to have our first sons and daughter lost?! Are you punishing us for anything we might have ever done in our past, because we haven't done a single-"

"Shut up."

The three patriarchs were on the verge of committing a major crime towards the village by attacking the busty Hokage. Seeing this, Tsunade decided to bite her finger and make hand signs. After she slammed the desk, trying not to use her super strength, she disappeared, along with the three patriarchs.

* * *

In the Hidden Whirlpool Village, Naruto and Hinata were talking in the Uzumaki Park. Hinata seemed nervous, and Naruto held her hand softly:

"You are kind of nervous, Hinata. What is it, my princess?"

Hinata said:

"I-It's this, N-Naruto…" Hinata pointed at her Whirlpool headband: "I have made an oath to serve the Hidden Leaf Village and I received the Leaf headband, b-but now I j-just answer a q-question and I r-receive this W-Whirlpool headband…" Hinata took her hand to it and touched it, flinching a bit: "I-It has a particular ch-chakra essence in it…"

Naruto touched his own headband and felt the subtle chakra surge like tickles; he then said:

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Hinata, but let me tell you something."

Hinata sat to meet Naruto's face, her lilac eyes meeting with his cerulean ones as his words flew freely:

"I have given a thought about it, and, I won't lie, Lord Kurama has helped me a lot and I'm grateful for that, and I have concluded that, for the people of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, a ninja must not be just an obedient brawler with super powers and skills in killing people, like in the other villages; they ask you to learn to be wise, and to learn from everything life throws at you, so you can become strong in body and soul."

Hinata looked at Naruto with amazement. She never suspected that Naruto could ever be that wise, and she said, nodding at him:

"You are r-right, Naruto; I guess all those b-beatings and b-berating and h-humiliation will w-work for something someday…"

Naruto smiled at her, pecking her lips and looking at her. She whispered at him:

"A-After all what we have lived in our childhood we have l-learned how to endure berating and humiliation, a-as we've been through worse, m-more often than many…"

Naruto whispered back at her:

"Also, we have learned how not to treat **our** children when we _have_ them, eventually…"

Hinata blushed deep red:

"H-Having ch-children… t-together?"

Naruto nodded:

"If we love each other and wish to be together forever, we'll eventually have to marry and have children, isn't it right?"

Hinata smiled at Naruto's light blush and nodded, restraining herself from having a massive nosebleed, the images rushing through her mind. She then said, kissing his lips in a rather passionate way:

"I-I wouldn't want it any other way, my p-prince…"

* * *

As Shino, Kiba and Sakura walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, Shino noticed how Kiba looked at Sakura, sensing a little of pheromones in him, and said:

"Well, I have to report to my father and family. I'll meet you later, Kiba."

Sakura didn't seem to notice much that Shino had left, yet she had noticed Kiba's furtive peeks on her. She asked, a bit rude:

"Won't you have to go and report to your mother too?"

Kiba shook his head:

"I told you that I'd go with you, Sakura."

Sakura noticed how Kiba's voice was rather sweet and self-confident, unlike his usual alpha-male and big-badass attitude. She liked to realize that someone else seemed to appreciate her, but she asked, still rude and blunt:

"Why are you even doing this? I am an immature fan-girl, a traitor, Kiba; why do you stick by my side?"

Kiba simply closed his eyes and said, speaking honestly, lowering his head:

"I have also lost precious people, and I have reached your actual point of despair, Sakura. Seeing you like this reminded me of what I almost allowed myself to, and I want to support you, to not let you fall into that abyss…"

Sakura looked at Kiba for a brief second, noticing his embarrassment and his nerves, and realized that he was going all-out on her. _'If only it was Naruto, instead of him…'_ She simply said:

"I, Kiba, I don't think I can correspond to you… not after what my master will do to me when she sees me now."

Kiba said:

"I don't care if I have to visit you in prison or if I have to spread your ashes in the river; I won't leave you alone that easily."

Sakura simply lowered her head, a couple of tears falling down her eyes. Finally, they were reaching the Hokage building.

* * *

Shikaku, Inoichi, Chōza and Tsunade appeared in the mount Myōboku's surroundings. Inoichi asked:

"Where the hell did you take us?!"

Chōza asked, upset:

"Will you clear us off like you did with our kids?!"

Tsunade simply looked at them, already annoyed, and said:

"Now we can talk." The Ino-Shika-Chō trio looked at her: "Do you really want to know where I sent your kids?"

Shikaku replied with extreme annoyance:

"Of course we do, for the Heavens' sake!"

She asked again:

"Will you promise that, once you learn where they are, you'll leave them be where they are and not even dare to tell anyone else about it, under penalty of a very slow and gruesome death if you dare to, courtesy of our common friend Anko Mitarashi?"

Even for Inoichi, who was the leader of the Interrogation and Torture Department of the Hidden Leaf, and thus he was Anko Mitarashi's boss, hearing the name of the infamous 'man-eating snake bitch' sent a shiver down their spines. Shikaku asked cleverly:

"And, why would you make us promise such a thing?"

Tsunade noticed Shikaku's game and decided to break it bluntly:

"If you don't promise me that, then I shall die with the secret of their location, and that's final. Or even worse, I shall die and proclaim, as my last order, the permanent shutdown of your favorite watering hole of a bar."

Shikaku couldn't say a thing, so he nodded at his partners, and the three bowed at Tsunade in agreement. She said:

"Very well, if that is so, then I'll tell you where your children are. But once you know, I'll have ANBU watching over you every single day, even if you have to go out on missions, and if you even dare to give this secret to anyone else outside from this group, then I'll fulfill my promise of your demise."

The trio nodded, and Tsunade took the scroll she had in her hands, giving it to them. She asked:

"Can any of you recognize that wax seal's shape?"

The three men saw the spiral shape that the dark-blue wax seal had in it and, after thinking for a while, the three men froze in their tracks, not believing what Tsunade meant:

"L-Lady Hokage, i-is this possible?"

Tsunade said:

"Open it, and read the message. Perhaps you should feel proud of your kids' progress, achieved only outside of the Leaf."

Inoichi took the wax seal and opened it, reading the letter in loud voice:

"'Lady Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. I, Gendō Uzumaki, 163rd Uzukage of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, hereby report that the young kids you sent here: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi have successfully become…' official Hidden W-Whirlpool Chūnin?! How is this possible?!"

Tsunade simply nodded:

"Keep reading."

Inoichi continued:

"Naruto's issues with Lord Kurama and his accumulated distress, hatred and envy (all courtesy of the Hidden Leaf villagers **and** ninjas), have slowly been solved; he even deals with Lord Kurama and kind of gets along with him with no danger. Also, Naruto has reunited with his Clan, and is learning the ways of the Uzumaki. Getting him away from the Leaf's hatred has been the best for him."

Chōza asked:

"This makes no sense; why would the wicked Prince of the Tailed Beasts get along with his jailor?! Shouldn't he actually attempting to break free from him?!"

Shikaku asked:

"On the other side, wasn't Naruto's mother, Kushina, the very last Uzumaki left?!"

Tsunade shook her head and said:

"Keep reading."

Inoichi continued:

"Sasuke Uchiha has finally been awakened from the massive illusion of the Kotoamatsukami, thanks to the young Itachi's sacrifice, and we have found out who applied it on him. You should be warned, as the one who did it has a good amount of power in your village and hides it cleverly under a disguise of 'loyalty at all costs'. Sasuke has begun to socialize and has understood the truth beneath his Clan's massacre. He's calm now, and he's willing to learn the true ways of the Clan."

As Tsunade nodded, Inoichi continued:

"Hinata Hyūga had the worst of it all, as she was being mentally controlled by a modified Conscience Dam seal, which we know belongs to your Hyūga (you'd better investigate that). After having to struggle with the Seven Elders of the Leaf Hyūga, we could release her from their control, and we could even eliminate Hinata's existence from their memories when we defeated them. She's safe, strong, with a new, caring and loving family, and with Naruto as her loyal boyfriend. Getting her away from her family in the Leaf has benefitted her a lot."

Shikaku asked:

"That explains why the Hyūga elders don't even know who Hinata Hyūga is…"

Tsunade motioned for Inoichi to keep reading:

"Chōji Akimichi's health status was deplorable, as he was close to dying of clogged arteries and chronic malnourishment. His bad feeding habits, his lack of knowledge of his Clan's true power and his concern about himself have weakened him, both physically and mentally. He is now under a new regime of nourishment and training, under the watch of those who handle the original ways of the Akimichi in its purest state. Gluttony won't be a problem anymore."

Chōza heard those words and yelled, upset:

"Who do they think they are to say that we, the Akimichi, don't even know our Clan's true power?!"

Tsunade said:

"Keep reading, for the Heavens' sake."

"Shikamaru Nara is under the tutelage of one of our best kunoichi agents in strategic skills, physical training and social behavior and understanding. Sloth won't be a problem, and bringing him into an environment where women can be trustful, powerful and likable has changed him into a better man, away from the chaotic situation he had at his home. Now he is ready to learn the true secrets of the Ancient Nara Clan."

Shikaku simply growled, thinking about those words. _'The Ancient Nara Clan's true secrets? __Ancient__?'_ Inoichi continued, his voice changing as he realized who he was reading about:

"Ino Yamanaka's mind was consumed by the vanity and the idleness, and it started playing tough games on her and on those around her. She suffered of a chronic case of anorexia, and it affected her body, her soul, her mind and her chakra flow and reserves. Even her senses were affected by it. That's why our agents have put her under a strict regime of training, feeding and hobbies, so she would never become an idle mind again. She's ready to delve on the Yamanaka Clan's true secrets…"

Tsunade said:

"That letter was sent to me by the 163rd Uzukage of the Hidden Whirlpool Village: Gendō Uzumaki. He asked for those six children to be taken to those lands, in order to protect them from our world's massive and numerous vices, and in order to make of them the strong men and women they are meant to be."

Chōza asked:

"But, the Hidden Whirlpool Village was raised to dust fifty years ago, more or less! This is impossible!"

Tsunade said:

"No, it is not. Your children are in there, learning directly from the original members of their respective Clans. Now you realize why I kept insisting on the X-rank secret thing?"

Shikaku asked:

"Sure, but, if this is true, then why wouldn't they report back to us?! They were our allies!"

Tsunade said, a bit nostalgic:

"I guess having abandoned them to their luck during the Second Ninja War should be more than enough reason." She turned serious: "Now you know where your children are; if anyone else knows this, even your wives, then you will be publicly executed, along with every single one who learns that information from you."

Shikaku said:

"Given that this is an X-rank secret, it means that, even on the lowest level of threat, we shall have to die in order to protect this information."

Tsunade nodded:

"Even I and Jiraiya will. No one else knows, and you should try keeping it that way. Not a single word, not even in your favorite watering hole of a bar."

The Ino-Shika-Chō trio nodded, and then Tsunade said:

"Very good, then let's get back home; I guess someone must be waiting for me, and that's important."

Tsunade made hand seals, bit her finger and slammed the floor. Then, everyone disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke and Kokerui had met again, this time in the annual county fair of the Hidden Whirlpool Village. He felt rather strange, as he was so focused on killing Itachi during his childhood that he never enjoyed these small pleasures, which Kokerui seemed to enjoy a lot. She asked:

"Come here, Sasuke! Let's compete in this game!"

Sasuke saw Kokerui get close to a stand where several couples competed against each other in a game of dodge-ball. Kokerui said:

"Have you ever played dodge-ball?"

Sasuke shook his head:

"Nope; actually, I know nothing of games…"

Kokerui held his hand and said, smiling merrily:

"You're going to love this as much as I do! It's simple, this couple will toss water balloons at us, and we have to dodge them. Then, we shall toss the balloons to them, and the one who manages to hit the other in more occasions wins!"

Sasuke asked, in low voice:

"But, we are ninjas; isn't it like cheating?"

Kokerui giggled:

"They don't need to know that!" After winking an eye, she said: "Let's hide our headbands!"

Sasuke did as told and followed Kokerui to the stand. As Kokerui inscribed them, she was called:

"Kokerui and Sasuke, you'll deal with the fair champions, Raiji and Mei!"

Raiji and Mei were two athletic grown-up persons who seemed to be the winners of the game, and Sasuke looked at them, whispering at Kokerui:

"How shall we do this?"

Kokerui smiled, whispering:

"This will raise your dodging skills, Sasuke, so let's allow them to begin." She said then, to the other couple: "You can begin throwing at us!"

The couple took the water balloons and began tossing at Kokerui and Sasuke. There, Sasuke could see how graceful Kokerui's movements were as she dodged, and he actually stared at her, almost receiving a water balloon on his head, which he could catch in mid-air due to a quick reflex. Raiji, who tossed balloons at Sasuke, got upset to see someone catch his water balloons without them exploding, so he started tossing them harder and faster. Sasuke started dodging a lot faster, focusing more and trying to take Kokerui off his mind. Finally, when both Raiji and Mei finished off their water balloons, tired, Sasuke noticed that Kokerui herself was pristine. She giggled and said:

"Not a single point! Congratulations!"

Sasuke noticed that he wasn't wet at all:

"Now it's our turn, right?"

Kokerui smiled playfully and evilly, a smile that made Sasuke melt on his insides, and a smile that made Raiji and Mei gulp out of fear.

Needless to say, Sasuke and Kokerui left the fair, carrying a rather large amount of clothing and plush dolls of all sizes, as they practically blazed over the fair's various games, earning the big prizes. Kokerui was happy, very happy, and seeing her that way moved something inside Sasuke's heart that was only moved before by another girl before him: Tsuki Uchiha. _'C-Could this be? Could Kokerui…?'_ Sasuke walked her home, Kokerui taking the plush dolls and the female clothing earned in the fair, and she hugged Sasuke before entering the Senju compound:

"Thank you so much, Sasuke, I had a wonderful evening today!"

Sasuke asked her, slowly returning the hug and blushing:

"I'm glad you did; will we see each other tomorrow?"

Kokerui nodded:

"Yes! I want to train with you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded, smiling:

"I'll come by for you at 7 am, then, Kokerui, good night!"

Kokerui nodded and entered the compound. As he saw her beautiful figure retreat into her home, Sasuke took the men's clothing and, blushing deep red and feeling something he had forbidden himself to feel, a feeling that made him want to become stronger… a feeling that awakened something in his eyes…

* * *

Back at the Hokage's office, Shikaku, Inoichi and Chōza bowed before Tsunade and said, before leaving:

"There's nothing left to say or do, then."

"We won't ask any more questions, and we're at your disposal, as always."

"Until the next time we meet, lady Hokage."

Sakura and Kiba saw the three Clan heads leave the Hokage's office and both gulped. Shizune herself didn't know what to say to them, as this was going to be a long meeting.

Sakura got inside, Kiba flanking her. Tsunade looked at Kiba and said:

"Kiba, welcome. Where is Shino?"

Kiba said:

"He left to his Clan; he had to report to his father, lady Hokage."

Looking at Sakura, who looked at the ground, Tsunade said:

"Good job, Kiba. You'll receive your paycheck in a while. Now, please, leave us."

Kiba claimed:

"I'm sorry, lady Hokage, but I cannot leave. I need to know what will be of Sakura."

A surprised Sakura turned to see Kiba's determination to stay by her side. Tsunade simply smiled, a sincere smile on her insides, a sarcastic one on her face:

"Ok, if you want to back her up, then it's fine for me, but she doesn't deserve it."

Sakura let some more tears fall down from her eyes. _'Kiba…'_ Tsunade began the interrogation:

"Sakura Haru-no, you left the village a week ago, clandestinely, without reporting yourself to me or to any authority, and ran towards the Uchiha Training Arena. Is that true?"

Sakura nodded, her head still low. Tsunade's following words, spoken with fierceness, made her stand straight out of fear and shock:

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" As Sakura bolted up, Tsunade continued: "Why did you head there?"

Sakura, between sobs, said:

"I-I, Lady Hokage, went to the Uchiha Training Arena… b-because I heard you and some ANBU talk about Sasuke being there…"

Out of wrath, Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk, breaking it in half:

"AND WHY WOULD YOU GO AFTER THAT TRAITOR, SAKURA; WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE VILLAGE TO GO AND JOIN THAT TRAITOR?!"

Sakura, scared, took a few steps back, and Kiba didn't exactly know what to do:

"I-I searched for him, as I believed h-he was the only one who could take me to N-Naruto…"

Kiba lowered his head again in shame. _'Her thing for Naruto is strong and real… I guess I'll never have a chance…'_ Tsunade stood up and got close to Sakura, upset, and yelled at her, her fists clenched:

"I WARNED YOU TO LEAVE NARUTO ALONE, SAKURA HARU-NO! YOU NOT ONLY HAVE BETRAYED THIS VILLAGE, BUT YOU'VE ALSO BETRAYED MY PERSONAL TRUST!"

Sakura, afraid, stepped back again, and started crying. Tsunade, breathing deeply, spoke with anger:

"You think you are hot and powerful and you can do whatever you want, huh? You have to assume the consequences of your actions, Sakura, and now it's time for you to do it!"

Tsunade took off Sakura's headband in a blow, smacking her face and throwing her to the ground, and said:

"You are forbidden to wear this headband for the next two years! You won't leave the Hidden Leaf Village, under penalty of death if you do! You won't receive any more training from me or Shizune or anyone else in the Ninja Hospital or the Jōnin roster for the next two years! You won't be able to step into the Ninja Hospital for the next two years! Now, leave my office, you spoiled brat!"

Sakura, who barely stood up, her left cheek beaming in red and stinging in pain, simply walked outside of the office, closing the door behind herself, and Kiba, concerned, tried to get close to her. Tsunade saw him and asked:

"You do like her, don't you?"

Kiba lowered his head:

"Yes, lady Hokage."

Tsunade nodded, breathed deep, trying to calm her wrath, and said:

"I guess you should hurry, or maybe she'll think of committing suicide; I know her too well. If you want her by your side, this is the time, go."

End of Episode 13.


	14. Episode 14: The Lady of the Gems

**Episode 14: The Lady of the Gems.**

Shikamaru and his master, the beautiful and extremely intelligent and perceptive Shikagawa Nara, walked around the Hidden Whirlpool Village's western streets, as Shikagawa was about to show her new pupil a couple of things about the ancient techniques of the Nara lineage. She said:

"This is the Hidden Whirlpool Village's civilian zone. Ninjas aren't usually accepted in these grounds."

Shikamaru asked, a bit thoughtful:

"Then, if ninjas aren't accepted here, then why are we here?"

Shikagawa simply smiled, giggled and said:

"You, Shikamaru, will learn here how to properly use your surroundings, so as your Shadows."

Shikamaru asked:

"And, how shall I learn to use them in a place where I'm not wanted?"

Shikagawa said:

"Simple."

As they passed beside a kiosk where a man sold fruits, Shikagawa located the kiosk's shadow and grabbed Shikamaru by the arm, jumping to the shadow. Once this was done, Shikamaru noticed how they actually went across the shadow, entering some sort of a dark limbo, where different entrances appeared as small entryways with sunlight. Noticing that they were floating, Shikamaru asked:

"What the hell?! Where the hell are we?!"

Shikagawa giggled again:

"This, Shikamaru, is what we the Nara call the 'corridor of darkness'. Your affinity with the shadows can allow you to enter any shadow and come out through any other you might have seen and memorized." Looking at a particular entryway, she said: "Let's go through this one and see where we are led to."

Shikagawa took Shikamaru with her, floating to her desired entryway, and they appeared inside the local Civilian Council's meeting hall, coming out from under the central table's shadow. Noticing that, around that same table, there were all the civilian counselors of the Hidden Whirlpool Village reunited, Shikagawa made her shadow reach Shikamaru and spoke to his mind:

"We are here, in the worst place ever for a Whirlpool ninja. Now, it is time for you to get us out of here."

Shikamaru asked:

"What would happen if they capture us?"

Shikagawa said:

"It depends on what they're talking about."

Shikamaru started listening to the conversation, detailing the many voices that spoke one over the other:

"It's imperative for us to recover our carbon-steel factories out there in the 'world of the living'!"

"Yeah, but, without the consent of the Uzukage, we won't even be allowed to leave this place!"

"We definitely need the money and the resources! If we don't have them, then we're never going to stop depending on those stuck-up ninjas!"

"Also, the Hidden Rock and the Hidden Mist are still guarding the mines that belonged to us since generations ago!"

"Yeah! How are we going to take what's ours by right from them? If they discover us, they'll discover this place, and then we'll doom everyone!"

"Easy, you all. All we need to do is find a way to destroy the factories installed by them and put the blame on any other Hidden Village of the 'world of the living'; then, as they kill each other, we shall reclaim what's ours."

As the voices continued discussing in a cacophonic chorus, Shikamaru asked:

"Isn't this serious enough?"

Shikagawa nodded:

"Well, being caught here means death for us and our whole Clan. So, it's best if you get us out of here."

Shikamaru was forced to focus, and then he laid his open hands on the shaded floor, pulsing chakra slowly to his hands, Suddenly, the shadow under the table became just a bit darker, and Shikagawa said:

"More chakra, or the door won't open in time."

Shikamaru started pulsing some more chakra, and the shadow became pitch black after a few seconds. Then, he felt how his hands sank in this shadow, and he asked:

"Is this the right way?"

Shikagawa nodded, holding his hand:

"Yes; now, take us out of here!"

Shikamaru simply nodded and dived in the shadow, pulling Shikagawa with him. Unlike the first time he entered, the 'corridor of darkness' was pitch-black. He asked, a bit desperate:

"Hey, what did just happen to all those gates that were open before?!"

Shikagawa chuckled softly, a bit ashamed, already casting her shadow off Shikamaru:

"Heh, heh, I forgot to mention: the 'corridor of darkness' is different for each individual that ever gets inside it, and it only allows the individual to reach the different gates that he has already opened before. As you only have been through two gates, then you'll only see two."

Shikamaru asked, a bit upset:

"Why didn't you warn me of that before?!"

Shikagawa said:

"Do not worry, Shikamaru: once you open a Shadow Gate, it becomes an open portal for you, and the first gate must always be opened by someone else. I opened you the gate of the fruit kiosk, so it won't be so hard to find it."

Shikamaru nodded and started diving in the floating darkness, recognizing the gate where he came from, which led to the Civilian Council meeting hall, and he started floating around, searching for the other enlightened corridor. After searching for several minutes, Shikamaru found a faint light not too far away:

"Is that one, master?"

Shikagawa looked at it and nodded:

"Yes, it is! Let's hurry!"

Shikamaru and Shikagawa started floating, swimming in the void and moving towards this second source of light. As they reached it, they saw the fruit kiosk and Shikagawa said:

"Well, it looks faint, because now it is your time to open it, Shikamaru. In order to do it, do the exact same thing you did when in the meeting hall, but now put your hands in the scene of the kiosk."

Shikamaru nodded and placed his hands where Shikagawa commanded him, realizing that the kiosk was now a screen where he could lay his hands. He finally focused his chakra on his hands and felt how his hands went across the screen. He grabbed Shikagawa's hand and jumped into the screen, both finally appearing in the shadow behind the fruit kiosk. Shikagawa motioned him to leave the civilian area and smiled at him as they left:

"Congratulations, Shikamaru Nara: you are now one step closer to understanding the shadows. Knowing this will make you understand better not only the techniques you already learned from the Leaf Nara, but also it will allow you to understand better all what's left for you to learn." Then, as she cast her shadow on him again, she spoke to his mind: "By now, you can take the rest of the day for free; I should report what we heard to lord Gendō."

Shikamaru nodded and followed his master. Once they reached downtown, they parted ways, Shikamaru walking aimlessly.

* * *

Shikamaru had wondered how many things he had sacrificed since he arrived to the Hidden Whirlpool Village, sacrifices that he had made and that, for example, not any of his comrades of the former Leaf Team 10 would ever understand.

The first one of them was his family. _'Of course, Ino and Chōji would argue that they also lost their families and stuff, and I'd better not dare to ask Sasuke or Naruto. How troublesome.'_ Even with all the crap he usually talked about them, he loved and admired his parents, Shikaku Nara, member of the old Ino-Shika-Chō trio, and Yoshino Nara, the only woman who could keep the lazy Nara ninjas in shape. Now that he could actually keep himself in shape, he really admired all of his mother's efforts and patience.

The second one was his master. _'Again, Ino and Chōji would argue with me about it, and so would Hinata and Naruto. Actually, Naruto's master was the greatest ninja in the Leaf.'_ Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru's master, had made massive efforts to keep him interested in the activities of the ninja world and in his own skills and weaknesses. He owed him all what he knew, and maybe more.

The last one was a young, blond woman, whose blue eyes actually looked at him with another attitude different than disgust or boredom. _'Temari of the Desert… I had to leave her without even having the chance to say anything to her… Well, I cannot go back now, so I guess she'll have to forgive me, even when we never had anything serious.'_ Temari of the Desert, sister of Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, was also the Hidden Sand Village's ambassador in the Hidden Leaf, and she was the only girl who ever put up with his laziness and his stupidity. But now he couldn't be with her anymore, and maybe, if he sees her again, it won't be as friends.

Shikamaru had been walking aimlessly for hours, and, as the skies turned darker and the moon rose in the sky, he ended up reaching the Nara Park. The Nara Park, unlike the rest of the Clan Parks in the village, had deer walking around it, and the people could play with them. Shikamaru decided to make his stop there and sit down, in order to cry his sacrifices, as he had never had the chance to do so. He started crying and he didn't stop until he had nothing else to cry, which happened to be like twenty minutes later. When he finished his catharsis, he dried his tears and prepared to stand up when he realized that a female figure was sitting right by his side. _'Wait a minute, in which moment did she just arrive?'_

Shikamaru detailed her. She was really attractive, her dark-green hair was long and reached her lower back, she wore a long-sleeved turquoise mini-dress, dark-brown zōri and studded bracers, and she wore the Hidden Whirlpool headband in her forehead. He couldn't detail much of her face, as she was covering it with her hands, her body motioning in a way that made him understand that she was also crying painfully. After noticing her, he thought that he recognized her, and he tried to leave her alone, trying to stand up silently from the bench where he was, but one of the deer looked deeply in his eyes and he understood that the deer wouldn't allow him to leave her there.

He sat again, and this time he noticed a flow of chakra in her body. Then, he noticed that she was covering herself in gems, as if she wished to make a gemstone coffin for herself. The gems started covering her feet, slowly rising to cover her knees and her thighs. He didn't know what to say or do: it was the very first time he ever faced such a situation. As she raised her head, ready to put an end to her life, he recognized her, and the very first thing he said froze her coffin construction:

"Sayuri Yamada?"

Sayuri Yamada, recognized by Shikamaru, stopped out of fear and tried to run away, breaking the gemstone that already covered her up to her waist. Once she did, Shikamaru linked his shadow to hers and avoided her from moving. As she knew better than yelling and making a scene, she simply let him do. After all, she wouldn't say a thing; she was decided to take her life, her little honor left depended on it.

Shikamaru stood up, forcing her to do so, and then he ran towards the closest tree. The park had light posts, so there were shadows. He brought her close to him by making her walk towards him, and then he took her to the shadows of the tree. _'He's going to rape me, I can't be even more disgraced…'_ All of a sudden, Sayuri was surprised to see how Shikamaru placed his hands on the shadow of the tree, going across it, and then he held her hand (forcing her to hold his, due to the Shadow Mimic), bringing her inside the shadow.

* * *

Once in the 'corridor of darkness', seeing a scared Sayuri, Shikamaru released his Shadow Mimic and said:

"Ok, now we can talk."

Sayuri, realizing that she was in some other dimension, at Shikamaru's mercy, simply said:

"Kill me, please…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief:

"What?"

"Kill me; please… at least I'll die more honorably that way than if I commit suicide…"

Shikamaru looked at the attractive girl in front of him, her depressive attitude not exactly matching her beauty, and said:

"I remember you from the Whirlpool Academy test, not two weeks ago. You were eager and kind of excited to begin training and your mood brightened up when you were promoted to Chūnin, and now you want to commit suicide? I'm sorry, but that deserves an explanation."

Sayuri simply turned her back on him. Noticing her attitude, Shikamaru realized that it wasn't the best way to empathize with her, so he decided to try a different approach:

"If you want me to kill you, then let me know at least what makes you worthy of killing."

Sayuri, after listening to these words, simply smiled sadly and said:

"You Nara ninjas always find the way to make people talk, you smart asses." As she turned around, she revealed her face, her silver eyes showing a slight red tint, indication of how much she had cried: "Well, get ready, because it's a long story."

Shikamaru simply said, patiently and kind of smoothly:

"Very well, I'm all ears…"

Sayuri took a deep breath, dried her tears and began:

"I am Sayuri Yamada, from the Yamada Clan of the Gems and the Metals. We possess not only the Earth Chakra nature, but our bloodline trait allows us to extract metals and minerals from the earth and transform them into gems and metals."

Shikamaru was rather amazed by that and he spoke sincerely:

"Well, that's truly interesting and useful. I understand now why you carry a gem holster instead of a shuriken holster."

Sayuri tried to not pay attention to the compliment and the observation from Shikamaru. She continued:

"My Clan is capable of extracting minerals from every single source: earth, water, rock, air, and even living things. Particularly, my Clan's new patriarch has been one to encourage everyone in the Clan to apply, as main technique, the extraction of minerals from living things, like plants, animals and people."

Shikamaru listened carefully, realizing how powerful and dangerous Sayuri could ever become:

"Since he became the Clan Patriarch, by using methods that I particularly hate deeply, he enforced on the whole Clan the 'law' of having every single Yamada ninja candidate to kill some random person in the village and extract its body's minerals, in order to create what he likes to call 'the most resistant gems in the whole world', which are the Blood Gems."

Shikamaru asked, curious:

"And, what are these Blood Gems, Sayuri?"

Sayuri said, saddened again:

"The Blood Gems are diamonds that are created after you extract all of the carbon that the human body has and compress it to massive levels of pressure. The difference between the common diamonds and the Blood Gems are that, in order to create them, you need the victim's fresh blood during the compressing process. The blood is meant to paint the diamonds in a strong red tone, and it is also meant to capture the essence of the victim in it, so it works as some kind of fetish."

Shikamaru asked, horrified:

"You mean, if a ninja's blood and body are used to create Blood Gems, then you can actually capture a part of its essence and even use their ninja skills?"

Sayuri nodded:

"Yes, even when it's only for a limited amount of uses, as the blood loses its power after each use you give it. I tried to train myself in order to never need to learn that skill ever, hoping to become a powerful member of my Clan without falling in that vicious circle of murder and fetishism, but, since my father was murdered and replaced by this man called Ketsuhisui Yamada, and the Elders obey him blindly, now I'm seen as a disgrace of the Clan and I was banished from the compound."

Shikamaru noticed how Sayuri started crying again and tried to get close to her, in an attempt of soothing her:

"Sayuri, please, calm down…"

Shikamaru found himself putting a hand on her shoulder, and then he realized that she had turned to see him, with a face of concern. _'I messed up, dammit!'_ All of a sudden, as he tried to take his distance again, Sayuri jumped to his arms, embracing him with strength:

"Ketsuhisui is looking forward to kill me, as he says that my blood is wasted in me, Shikamaru! I know that he wants to use me for Blood Gems, just like he did with my father, my mother and with the former Chief Elder of the Clan! That's why I want to commit suicide and die before he finds me! I don't want to be used as a fetish!"

As he felt Sayuri's tremors as she cried in fear, he asked:

"I can see… but asking someone else to kill you will only make this man capable of finding your corpse and using it for his desires, and locking yourself in a gem cage isn't exactly a good idea, as your gems can be undone by him as well, right?"

Sayuri thought about it and asked:

"But, you could kill me and leave me here in this limbo! That's a good option-"

Shikamaru let go of her and slapped her face with firmness. A shocked Sayuri could only turn to see Shikamaru's upset face, and heard him say, really angry:

"You must be the most selfish and fearful person I've ever met, and believe me, I was in the 'world of the living' and I met a lot of people like that over there! Committing suicide to allow a major injustice to happen just for fear of not being able to fight against it? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard from a ninja!"

Shikamaru noticed then that he was speaking like his master, Asuma, and he realized that his teachings made him well, so he smiled on his insides, his eyes welling up tears for the master he'd never see again. Sayuri, shocked and deeply ashamed, lowered her head, and said:

"But, w-what can I do? I-I'm an outcast now, n-no one will ever teach me the Clan's secrets anymore! Everyone will embrace the Blood Gem skill and they'll search for my head!"

Shikamaru noticed her concerns and simply said:

"Something tells me that not everyone in your Clan wishes to share that destiny. What about the elders?"

Sayuri said, sobbing and trying to breathe:

"Well, um, the six elders who always gather with the devious Ketsuhisui actually praise the very ground he steps in, but, before she died, my mother told me of an elder who actually doesn't share Ketsuhishi's vision of what the Clan should be."

Shikamaru asked:

"Then let's go and see this elder. Perhaps he could help you to cope with this."

Sayuri asked, a bit dumbstruck:

"D-Did you say 'let's go'?" Shikamaru nodded: "So, a-are you willing to go with me?"

Shikamaru nodded again:

"If I leave you alone and you get hunted by your family, then I wouldn't be too much of a Whirlpool ninja, and if I let you go and try suicide again I wouldn't be a very good friend."

Sayuri simply smiled, her eyes welling up a lot more of tears, but these were tears of joy:

"W-Will you s-stay by my side, Shikamaru Nara?" As Shikamaru nodded, she simply hugged him, burying her face on his chest: "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Shikamaru, a bit embarrassed with the situation, smiled on his insides. _'Ok, I think that I ended up in a big situation. I'd better ask my master and my elders about this.' _ He said:

"I will, but only with one condition." Sayuri looked at him and nodded: "You cannot ever think of committing suicide or dying for the sake of anyone who's not worthy."

Sayuri felt the deep strike to her heart, but she understood that it was for the best, just like the slap Shikamaru gave her a while earlier. She let go of him and bowed before him:

"I will do as you please, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru's face shrugged a bit:

"Also, I am not your boss, so don't you treat me as such-"

"You're doing this for my sake, so I'll obey you, and that's final!" Sayuri was decided and even had a slight hint of happiness in her voice: "You saved me, and I'm grateful forever. Let me stay with you and repay you for your kindness."

Shikamaru understood that this was serious, that Sayuri was serious, and said:

"I accept those terms, but please, don't you treat me as if I were your boss or your slave master. I'd like to be your friend, so I wish you not to look at me so highly without even knowing me before."

Sayuri realized what Shikamaru tried to say to her and breathed deep, lowering her head in shame again and saying softly:

"You're right, I am sorry. It's just that I was so desperate when I saw Ketsuhisui and the elders showing the Blood Gems they made of my father to the whole Clan and capturing my unwilling mother to murder her and create Blood Gems out of her corpse that I decided never to learn such things, and I ran away, which made the usurper put a price on my corpse."

Shikamaru suspected something as he heard Sayuri's words, and said:

"Well, you've been through a lot, Sayuri. How about if we take a walk for a while? You'll need to relax and center yourself in order to do something about all of it."

Sayuri nodded and asked softly:

"Where will you take me?"

Shikamaru said:

"The Yamanaka will receive me in a while. They are good people, and they will help you clear all the mess you've got inside. Perhaps that way you'll calm down and center yourself, and you'll be ready to meet this elder you told me about."

Sayuri didn't like being called 'insane', which could be a fair conclusion from Shikamaru's last words, but again, she was willing to accept what he said, as she knew he was asking her this for her sake. She simply nodded, smiled and said:

"Okay, Shikamaru, I agree. Let's go."

* * *

Shikamaru led Sayuri to the gate that they just entered a while ago and returned to the Nara Park. Then, they walked to the Yamanaka compound, being received by Ino. As she allowed them in, Shikamaru led the concerned Sayuri to Inori and saw him take her to a private room. Ino, watching this, asked at him:

"Hey, Shikamaru, isn't this the girl of the gems, the Yamada heiress?"

Shikamaru nodded:

"Yes, that's Sayuri."

"And, why did she look like that? She looked like death!"

Shikamaru noticed that Ino was working on a rather large design of an origami dragon. He just asked:

"Are you doing origami now?"

Ino smiled:

"Well, you could say it's troublesome, but the Clan won't allow me to have more than half an hour of idleness a day, and I already spent it, so I decided to work on origami before I sleep. It actually helps me to focus, and look, since I started this mental and physical training regime, I actually look better, and my chakra flows better too!"

Shikamaru nodded, content to see Ino so happy:

"Well, I'm really glad for you. I've also been learning some things about my Clan, and it's kind of scary, but truly useful." Ino nodded at him, knowing that, perhaps, that wasn't the best time to talk about new skills, and Shikamaru continued: "Back to the topic, Sayuri was about to commit suicide, and the story she told me seems kind of unnerving. I decided to bring her here in order to ask lord Inori to deal with her fears and check if her story is true."

Ino's expression changed as she nodded:

"Actually, I've been receiving information about the Yamada Clan that actually seems unnerving. They changed the patriarch in a rather secretive way, not even announcing the change to lord Uzukage before doing it. Lord Gendō is kind of suspicious, so as the other patriarchs, because there's no sign of the lord Shirogane Yamada."

Shikamaru saw Ino's focus on the paper folding she was making and said, a bit amazed:

"Well, if what she says is true and matches the information you have acquired, then this is something big, and I'm in a real big mess now."

Ino shook her head:

"We all are. At least you are lucky enough to have her by your side, so she can explain you how things are."

"Yeah, but that also means that I'm going to be their primary target. Now _that's_ troublesome."

Ino nodded at Shikamaru's words and then said:

"Well, then, this is a nice test for you, Shikamaru. It's time to show your prowess in strategy, espionage and combat. Also, it's time to realize if you're worth Sayuri's trust, as she seems to trust you with her life."

Shikamaru was a bit annoyed with the situation, but all what Ino said was true. He had to assume it all. _'Well, who knows? Perhaps I even stop thinking about Temari while I'm with Sayuri… perhaps she's what I need to find my own center…'_

Inori came out of the room with a rather concerned Sayuri, who looked at Shikamaru with the words 'help me' written all over her face. He said:

"Thank you for bringing her here, Shikamaru. I guess the young Sayuri here has a serious problem that we all should help her with. I've seen the images in her memories, and they all definitely match the information regarding the Yamada's actual rumors."

Shikamaru nodded:

"Yes, lord Inori. I shall take her home with me. At least, in the Nara grounds, she'll be safer than anywhere else."

Sayuri smiled at him, relaxing a lot more, even when fear wouldn't abandon her completely. Inori said:

"Well, you'd better go now; I think that there's some movement in the streets tonight, and it's not exactly a peaceful movement."

Shikamaru nodded and left the manor, followed by Sayuri.

* * *

As they left the Yamanaka compound, Shikamaru found a shadow from the compound's walls and focused his chakra, getting both himself and Sayuri inside. They returned to the corridor of darkness, and as they searched for the entryway that led them to the Nara Park, a more serious and calmed Sayuri said:

"Thank you so much, Shikamaru, for all you've done for me. I don't ever know how I shall repay you for all of this kindness, but believe me that I will."

Shikamaru looked at her smile and her blush, realizing that her expression was soft and sweet, and remembered his father's words about his mother. _'You're right, dad. There are moments in which a woman's smile beats any ill behavior.'_ He said:

"Come. You aren't safe yet, and for a while you won't be. Let's go to sleep."

Shikamaru and Sayuri came out to the Nara Park, finally entering the Nara compound.

End of Episode 14.


	15. Episode 15: Shadows Beneath the Shadows

**Episode 15: Shadows Beneath the Shadows.**

The morning had begun quite moved in Gendō's office, as Inokoku Yamanaka and Shikagawa Nara were inside, talking to both Gendō and Aiko:

"Lord Uzukage, the situation is particularly tough with the Yamada! We have confirmed last night that lord Shirogane Yamada and his wife were murdered with a rather weird technique!"

"Yes, my lord! The young true heiress, Sayuri, is in a safe place now, in order to protect her from lord Ketsuhisui, the new Patriarch of the Yamada!"

Gendō asked, upset:

"So, it is confirmed; the Yamada were in inner turmoil, and Shirogane couldn't deal with it."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A week ago, Shirogane Yamada, the Clan Patriarch of the Yamada, was speaking with Gendō Uzumaki in his office. Seeing that Shirogane was deeply nervous, Gendō said:_

"_What do you mean with _'he has returned'_, lord Shirogane?"_

_Shirogane seemed quite concerned, and he even had signs of not sleeping well:_

"_Do you remember Ketsuhisui Yamada, the teenage man who was allegedly lost in the 'world of the living'? He arrived last week, and the look in his eyes isn't normal, in the sense of being pure evil."_

_Gendō remembered the character, and remembered the mission his squad made in the 'world of the living', in which they returned barely with their lives and spoke of him being captured in the Hidden Waterfall Village's surroundings. He cursed:_

"_This is bad news. If he came back and he has this attitude you're talking about, then he must have told the Hidden Waterfall Village of our location. Could you do something about it?"_

_Shirogane shook his head:_

"_I sent my best clansmen to try and stop him, but Ketsuhisui appeared, stronger than ever, and he had some blood-red diamonds in his hands, which could use their skills, like some sort of fetishes. He has begun some sort of propaganda about these Blood Gems and the power they will give to the Clan, and now I fear for my family's lives!"_

_Gendō thought for a while and said:_

"_I need to make more research on this character and the Hidden Waterfall Village. If I don't sort this out, the mess could be bigger if the Village messes in the Clan's business. Please, rest assured; everything will sort out for you in the end."_

_End of flashback._

* * *

Gendō cursed and slammed his fist on the desk:

"This is coming out of control, and the team I sent to the Hidden Waterfall Village hasn't returned!"

Suddenly, a war hawk came into his office, with a message in a backpack it had. Aiko read it and his face turned pale:

"This is really bad! We must prepare everyone! The Hidden Waterfall Village is coming to our position!"

Gendō, even when upset, seemed to have a bit of restraint for his emotions:

"They still cannot do anything to us, as we're not in the world of the living."

Aiko kept reading, scared:

"Our ANBU report that they found a way to get into the 'world of grace', my lord, and they're coming with everything they've got! It seems that Ketsuhisui taught them a way to get to us, and they're coming with everything they've got!"

Gendō's curse was even louder as he commanded:

"We need every single ninja in the front lines! Also, I want ANBU guarding the Yamada compound! If Ketsuhisui has taken control of the Yamada Clan and plans to betray us, then it's time to draw our claws!"

Both Inokoku and Shikagawa started spreading the voice around the village, Inokoku using her mind skills to telepathically summon the non-clan ninjas and Shikagawa using her shadows to reach every single Clan compound. Once it was done, Gendō asked:

"Where is the Yamada heiress?"

Shikagawa said:

"She's in our Clan compound, sir."

Gendō nodded:

"Very well, she'll be safe there." Turning to Aiko, he asked: "How long before they arrive to us?"

Aiko, the rather resourceful and attractive kunoichi, closed her eyes, jumped to the ground from the office's balcony and, once down there, she stood still, as the fall was loud enough to attract the civilians' attention. Needless to say, the male civilians around couldn't take their eyes off the attractive lady who only wore an orange mini-dress with good cleavage and brown boots. Of course, the ladies who accompanied them (given the case) started turning upset and scolding their mesmerized companions.

After staying there for a while, Aiko's face turned concerned and ran back inside the office. Once she arrived, catching her breath, she said:

"My dear! They are already crossing the bridge! The civilians outside are under attack as well!"

Turning to Shikagawa, he said:

"I commend your Clan to rescue the civilians outside! Prepare all of our defenses!"

* * *

Outside of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, the gates' guards saw, in the middle of a misty sky, a massive army that crossed the bridge. A man who wore his red battle armor commanded the army of more than two-thousand men that both crossed the bridge and attacked the town outside the Village. He spoke to himself, ambition in his voice:

"The place is real! That Ketsuhisui was right in the end!" He turned to his ninjas and commanded: "IT IS TIME TO DO THIS! LEAVE NO ONE! TAKE EVERYTHING YOU CAN FIND! DO WITH WOMEN AND CHILDREN AS YOU WISH! IT IS OUR TIME TO GRAB REAL POWER!"

The ninjas of the unknown army who were crossing the bridge started making hand signs, and then two massive columns of water rose from the water surface, being directed by them to slam into the heavy gates of the Whirlpool Village. After the first massive strike, the gates broke and fell, and the armored man commanded:

"GET INSIDE! KILL THEM ALL!"

* * *

As the gates fell, the massive rumble being felt all over the village, the civilians entered in chaos, running away as the obscured soldiers entered, ready to make a massacre. Sayuri, scared, with the sensation that she hadn't slept enough and that the night passed way too fast, stayed in Shikamaru's house, as they saw all the Nara ninjas leave, so as they heard the village's alarms sound. She hugged Shikamaru, fearful, and said:

"I… I-I don't like this, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru, also feeling sleepy, got out of the house, asking Sayuri to stay inside, and found the Clan Elders heading outside the compound. He asked:

"What's going on?!"

An elder woman called Shian Nara, whose gray hair was tied in a ponytail that truly resembled a deer's horns, said:

"Stay here and protect the girl! We're heading outside to protect the civilians!"

Shian left and Shikamaru cursed. Sayuri asked, concerned:

"What is happening, Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru, always suspicious, seeing that war had come to these grounds in a very stealthy and convenient way, started suspecting something:

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't like it at all! Come out here!"

Sayuri came out and realized that Shikamaru was searching for something:

"Um, w-what are you looking at?! It's dangerous for us to stay here! The invaders could kill us if we stay outside in the open!"

Shikamaru looked to the skies, pondering something as the massive sounds of war approached the Nara compound, and finally said:

"Sayuri! Can you see that?"

Sayuri noticed that Shikamaru pointed at the Yamada Clan's manor, which had a massive gemstone on the very top of the roof, like some sort of banner. After checking it out for a few seconds, she noticed something in the gemstone:

"Wait a minute… why is it shining in red?" All of a sudden, she realized what that meant and cursed: "This is bad! It's one of the the Clan's massive illusions!"

Shikamaru cursed for his bad luck, but also he congratulated himself for not having lost his touch yet. He then said:

"Everyone in this damn village must be under this massive illusion! Let's dispel it and get ready for whatever comes to us!"

Both ninjas sent pulses of chakra through their bodies, and, all of a sudden, all of the war sounds, the alarms, the desperate yells and the death moans disappeared, and then a massive silence replaced it. It was morning still, and Shikamaru asked:

"Why would an illusion be applied in the middle of daylight? Isn't it easier to do it at night?"

Sayuri remembered the red glow of the Yamada gem banner and looked again at it, noticing that the red glow was still there:

"This illusion is one of the most powerful ones of the Clan: it can have up to four layers!"

Shikamaru cursed again, and a second chakra surge was used, revealing that it was night time. _'That's why I still feel sleepy; it's barely an hour past midnight.'_ They then heard steps in the street, and Shikamaru ran to Sayuri, covering her mouth. He then focused his chakra on his hands and got close to his house, finding a shadow dark enough to be used to hide in a side of the house. Once he felt ready, he dived in the shadows, carrying Sayuri with him into the 'corridor of darkness'.

* * *

Once inside, staying aware of what happened in the compound as they saw through the entryway they just used, Shikamaru heard voices that spoke almost in whispers:

"Quick! Find Sayuri! Our source said that she was being kept somewhere in here!"

"What if we wake someone up, lord Ketsuhisui?"

"We kill them and use their corpses to make some special, shady Blood Gems!"

Shikamaru saw four shadows moving inside the compound, checking everything outside before they entered the houses. Two of them stayed close to Shikamaru's house, and drew a couple of gemstones, which started glowing in orange and red:

"Everyone! The essence of Sayuri's gems is strong in here! Let's search in this house and the surroundings!"

Sayuri was scared:

"S-Shikamaru! A-Are we safe here?"

Shikamaru simply said:

"As far as I can tell, no one else but a Nara can detect these gates."

Suddenly, a third member of the group drew a blood-red gem from his pockets and started checking the surroundings. Shikamaru cursed as he felt the gem's essence, recognizing something in it and cursing:

"Shit! That is a blood gem, right?" As Sayuri nodded, he cursed and growled in anger: "Those bastards took out one of our clansmen and are trying to track our entryway! This is bad! We must go!"

Sayuri, seeing how the man with the Nara blood gem started getting close to their entryway, said, desperate:

"Where could we go now?! They're about to detect this entryway!"

Shikamaru looked around and cursed. _'I haven't opened enough portals outside yet!'_ Suddenly, he remembered one he just used tonight and grabbed Sayuri's hand, dragging her with him as she asked:

"Where are we going, Shikamaru?"

"We'll go to the Yamanaka Clan! They shall assist us!"

Shikamaru opened the portal to the Yamanaka compound as he realized that the gem wielders found the one he opened earlier. He tossed Sayuri into the entryway and said, staying behind:

"Get inside the compound and wake Ino up! Stay with her! I'll reach you soon enough!"

A concerned Sayuri was about to ask something when he made her a sign to shut up and go, so she decided to obey him. _'He's doing this for my sake again; I cannot let him down!'_ As Sayuri left, he heard the voices of the man who spoke in the Nara compound's entryway he had created:

"There's a Shadow Portal in here! It has the essence of the traitor Sayuri in it, lord Ketsuhisui! I'm going in!"

Shikamaru, getting close to the gate, saw the man's hand cross the portal with the blood gems in his hand. He then remembered one of the lessons given to him by Shikagawa and focused his chakra.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_As you must remember well, Shikamaru, and as I hope your family in the Leaf must have taught you, the Nara Clan can create shadows _**beneath**_ the shadows to control and attack the enemies in dark places. For us, the Nara, the darkness is our best friend, so don't fear it ever! Make others fear them and you'll have the advantage!"_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Shikamaru nodded and started focusing. He'd give the intruder a very sweet and dark welcome to his 'corridor of darkness'.

* * *

Outside, in the Nara compound, Ketsuhisui Yamada, disguised in Whirlpool Jōnin attire, cloth mask covering his face and head, only revealing silver eyes full of ambition, saw his fellow clansmen enter the Shadow Portal with some hesitation. Desperate, he asked in whispers:

"For the Heavens' sake, what are you waiting for, Gyokuei?! Get inside, so we can come after you!"

Gyokuei, the ninja with the Nara Blood Gems, nodded and started entering with a little more decision, when, all of a sudden, his body was impaled by shadow spikes, so large that forced the invader's body outside of the Shadow Portal, the Nara Blood Gems being lost inside of it. Ketsuhisui cursed and tried to get inside, but the shadows returned to the portal, it becoming inaccessible for him. Growling on the insides, he saw the dead body of his comrade and sealed it in a scroll. _'A terrible loss, but I'll use him later for good.'_ Suddenly, he heard on his radio:

"Lord Ketsuhisui! We found the target! She was trying to sneak into the Yamanaka compound, just as you predicted! We got her inside the compound!"

Ketsuhisui smiled under his mask:

"That is most excellent news! Gyokuei's sacrifice will not be in vain after all! I'm heading there! Keep her tightly tied and prepared until I get there!"

Ketsuhisui raised a glowing green gem and the other two dark-clad ninjas arrived to his side. He whispered:

"We're heading to the Yamanaka compound! Move!"

Shikamaru cursed furiously. _'She got in the Yamanaka compound and they captured her inside! I don't have a way to enter the compound without attracting their attention and putting Sayuri in danger!'_ He tried to get close to the Yamanaka compound outskirts' entryway he had created, trying to think of a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, a glad and relaxed Ketsuhisui reached the Yamanaka compound in silence, jumping the compound's walls without making a sound, and saw the already tied and muzzled Sayuri, her hands tied behind her back, her legs spread by force, her back bent to the front and her neck pulled backwards by another black-clad ninja, all of this being done with ropes. The pain was unbearable, as they seemed to want to rip her legs and bend her spine until it broke. Once Ketsuhisui arrived, he silently commanded:

"Keep her in place. I'll deal with her and give her all the pain she deserves…" Sayuri was nervous, crying, hopelessly trying to call for Shikamaru, who simply didn't show up, and a rather aroused Ketsuhisui said, looking at her: "…but first, I need an heir with the blood of the dead loser Shirogane to be legitimate…" As he got close to his ear, licking it, he said: "…and you will give it to me, girl, before you die…"

* * *

Inside the 'corridor of darkness', Shikamaru could hear, all of a sudden, Sayuri's pleas for help, for _his_ help, and he could do nothing else than growl, trying to chase her voice. Finally, he noticed that, as he got close to a certain point in the dark void, he could hear her voice more clearly. _'Could it be that she's in this spot?!'_ Trying something he had never heard about before, Shikamaru focused his chakra with an incredible strength. _'If you truly are here, Sayuri, I'll get to you! Resist, please!'_

* * *

Ketsuhisui, still masked, still speaking in whispers, started lowering his pants' zipper, aroused, playing with his manhood close to Sayuri's backside, slowly taking her mini-dress up and finding out that she wore tight shorts under it. _'Stupid bitch! She'll force me to rip her clothes and awaken the people with her yells! Well, if it has to be that way…'_

Suddenly, Sayuri noticed her shadow growing darker, and then she felt hands grabbing her ankles softly but firmly, and she felt that these hands were as cold as the 'corridor of darkness'. _'Shikamaru!'_ As these shady hands started pulling Sayuri down, their strength rivaling with the three men who tried to pull her harder, not even caring if they hurt her anymore, Ketsuhisui realized that someone tried to rescue his ultimate target prior to the total control of the Yamada Clan and then of the Village's Clans and Uzukage. _'If she makes it out alive, then I'll have no legitimacy in the Clan, and the Uzukage will be able to come and hunt my head down! She must be kept here!'_ He commanded, still silently:

"Don't let her go!"

"Sir! The shadows are too strong! We can't hold her any longer!"

Ketsuhisui growled and proceeded to pull her by her waist, bringing her towards him. Unluckily for Sayuri, it had the disgusting drawback of feeling his manhood rub on between her legs, right in her private parts; and it made her cry out of despair and impotence, feeling raped. Suddenly, out of her shadow, a large group of shadow tentacles appeared, grabbing Ketsuhisui fiercely and forcing him to let go of Sayuri, who was finally sucked by her own shadow. Ketsuhisui cursed in low voice and commanded his six partners, as the tentacles disappeared as well:

"Find that bitch and kill all the Nara!"

The ninjas nodded and jumped outside the Yamanaka grounds, while Ketsuhisui simply put his manhood back inside his pants and raised his zipper, upset as hell.

* * *

A scared, hurt and deeply pained Sayuri was floating in the 'corridor of darkness' once more, but the cold of that limbo didn't match the deep, freezing fear she felt after the last events. Also, as she felt a now familiar and warm couple of arms surrounding her, she crumbled inside his hug and cried as she never thought she would. Shikamaru kept whispering at her, soothing her and slowly caressing her, now realizing the strength of his Clan's bloodline trait, so as the relevance of having both body, mind and soul in perfect shape. _'Now I need to become stronger, as I could barely keep Sayuri safe now.'_

Sayuri said, concerned, crying in deep shame:

"I-I, Shikamaru... H-He wanted to rape me a-and f-f-force me to g-give him a... A child..."

Shikamaru, understanding her pain, her disgust and the feeling of being almost violated, hugged her with strength, crying as well for his own fault:

"I am to blame, Sayuri, I shouldn't have left you alone! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Sayuri simply said, still feeling the pain on her legs and her neck, and turning to see his small, crying eyes:

"Y-You s-saved me, S-Shikamaru, q-quite in the nick of time, but you did it, and I'm f-fine now! I-I've been no more than a b-burden for you!"

Shikamaru was about to talk when Sayuri kissed his lips in a rather fierce gesture, as if she tried to erase the sensation she just felt in her private parts a while before. As the rather aggressive, yet passionate kiss ended, Sayuri said:

"I p-promise that I will become s-stronger for you, m-my hero! T-Thank you so much!"

Shikamaru was about to mention the troublesomeness of the kiss when he realized that Sayuri was smiling at him, a smile like the one his father talked to her about, and he simply shook his head, smiling back at her. He said:

"We better hurry! If they head to my compound, they might end up killing my whole family!"

Sayuri held his hand and said:

"L-Let's save y-your family! I-I'll show you what I-I can do!"

Shikamaru and Sayuri started searching for the entryway that led to his house in the Nara grounds. When they reached it, they found thaat the seven Yamada ninjas entered the manor, and then they decided to enter the Nara grounds.

* * *

Once they did, all they could see was the Nara manor becoming a massive shadow spiked ball, six of the camouflaged Yamada ninjas impaled by shadows. Jumping backwards and trying to stay away from the place, Ketsuhisui saw how the spikes withdrew, and out of the again visible manor, an upset Shikagawa came out of the darkness. She spoke, as Shikamaru noticed her shadow linked to his:

"So, you are the infamous Ketsuhisui Yamada, the one who sold our secrets to the 'world of the living'..."

Ketsuhisui, attempting to get rid of the curious and bothersome mind of Shikagawa, held out another Blood Gem in his hands, saying:

"Say what you will, bitch! You won't remember a thing after this!"

Ketsuhisui made a hand sign that Shikamaru recognized, after spending so much time with Ino Yamanaka, and cursed. _'That's a Yamanaka blood gem! That bastard!'_ Suddenly, Ketsuhisui felt a stinging pain in his hand, dropping the Yamanaka Blood Gems, as he had a couple of senbon needles in it. He recognized that they were made of quartz, so he checked on Sayuri, realizing that she had tossed them. Laughing, he took the needles and took them to his mouth:

"Quartz... I knew you were weak, but this is pathetic!" He ate the quartz needles, chewed them and swallowed, arming hand seals and saying: "This is the true power of our Clan, little bitch! Watch the true power of the Blood Gems!"

Sayuri, Shikamaru and Shikagawa watched in horror as Ketsuhisui's body turned all into Blood Gems. He laughed and jumped to attack the teenagers. His fingers detached from his hands in the shape of sharp kumai made of blood gems and shot themselves at Sayuri and Shikamaru, who barely dodged them and saw them dig deep into the ground as if they were hot knives piercing a block of butter. Laughing a lot, he attacked over and over again, until Shikagawa's shadow bound him. Unable to move, he forced his chakra to expulse the superficial blood gems of his skin in all directions. After forcing Shikagawa and the teenagers to dodge his attack, he could release himself from the Shadow Binding and jump away from the group's reach. He said:

"I'll deal with you later! I've got better targets to transform!"

"Like us?"

Gendō and Aiko were right behind him, making him grin evilly:

"Yes, you two are my targets, and you would make nice Blood Gems!"

Gendō nodded and said:

"Yes, we could, but we won't..." Turning to Aiko, he said: "Do it, sweetie!"

Ketsuhisui started attacking Gendō and Aiko with lots of Blood Gem bullets, and both started dodging them. As Aiko dodged, her moves flowing like a majestic and delicate dance, she started whistling a melody. Sayuri was mesmerized with her movements, so feminine yet so efficient. Ketsuhisui felt how the mixture of her steps and her whistling started making his body vibrate and crack. _'This is bad, really bad!'_ As Aiko got closer to him, the strength of the vibrations cracked him, and he begun forcing his body back into flesh and bone.

Luckily for him, for the moment when Aiko could get close to kick his head, his body had already been reformed into flesh and bone, so the kick wouldn't have shattered his head and neck into pieces. As he fell to the ground, highly drained and weakened, he felt himself surrounded by chains, them coming from Gendō's hands. Ketsuhisui growled:

"I refuse to give the destinies of the Yamada Clan to a petty and stupid girl who doesn't even appreciate the great power the Clan can ever achieve! I am the rightful leader for the Clan! Neither your father nor your mother could endure me! I have more power than anyone, and I **must** become Uzukage!"

Gendō was about to speak when he noticed how his chakra chains slowly transformed from steel to quartz. Cursing, the Uzukage took the chains off from him before he broke them. He said:

"You are all out on your power trip, aren't you, Ketsuhisui?!"

Ketsuhisui spat on the ground, aiming at his feet, as he said, arming hand seals:

"You shut up and become my most powerful set of Blood Gems!"

Before he could do anything, he felt how his own shadow darkened, became solid, and allowed a spike grow in size and impale him. A surprised Gendō saw how a tired Shikamaru had bonded his shadow with Ketsuhisui's, taking advantage of the night itself, and using the Shadow Portal he had created. Shikagawa, amazed, said:

"You learn really fast, Shikamaru! Not only could you open gates to the outer world from the 'corridor of darkness', but you also could bond your shadow with the corridor itself and use it to fight. I haven't seen someone progress so fast lately, congratulations."

Shikamaru simply bowed before Shikagawa, speaking humbly:

"Master, I only could do it because I followed Sayuri's voice. If it wasn't by her, I would have never done it."

Aiko nodded at Shikamaru's words and turned to Sayuri:

"On the other side, girl, you definitely need a lot of training if you're going to be the Clan's new Matriarch. Unluckily, I don't think the Yamada compound is the place for you. Yet, I see that Shikamaru cares about you, so he wouldn't mind training you, am I right?"

Shikamaru thought first on reacting as he usually did in the Leaf, sighing, looking to the ground and saying 'what a drag', but after seeing Sayuri's ashamed face, he said:

"I'll assist her in everything I can, yet I'm not too acknowledged in minerals and gems. I guess I'll have to make my own research."

Aiko said, smiling at Sayuri:

"I'll have my particular sessions of training with her as well. It's always traumatizing for a woman to be raped, and, even when you weren't technically raped, you must have felt as such. All what you cannot learn with Shikamaru or on your own, you'll learn it with me."

Sayuri bowed in appreciation. Turning to the Uzukage, Shikamaru asked:

"Thanks for the assistance, lord Gendō, lady Aiko, but what will happen with the rest of the Yamada?"

Gendō and Aiko bowed before Shikamaru as well, and the former said:

"The six elders who allowed this mess will be dealt with swiftly, and I guess you will have to talk with the seventh elder, lady Kōgyoku, to become the Clan's new Elder and Matriarch until you become Jōnin, at least, Sayuri. The rest will be placed onto a probation period, for at least six months, until all these Blood Gems disappear and no one else can learn how to create and use them."

Sayuri nodded, thankful, and still fearful:

"Thank you so much, lord Uzukage!"

Gendō spoke one last time:

"Shikamaru, you have shown great intelligence, courage and power, and I guess that you must have learned a few lessons with this situation. Shikagawa, you have been the only one in the whole village who didn't fall for that weird illusion and did great by awakening us and assisting your Clan in their slumber. Now, it's time for all of you to rest. Hopefully, no one will know what happened for tomorrow."

End of Episode 15.


	16. Episode 16: Sketching a Flower

**Episode 16: Sketching a Flower.**

Shikamaru and Sayuri were working hard to study and train. The meeting they had with the hermit elder Kōgyoku was more than enlightening for them, and Sayuri had just learned of a new way to visualize her own bloodline trait, a way she had never imagined.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_K__ōgyoku Yamada, an elderly woman whose olive-green hair had shades of white and whose silver eyes shone in all the wisdom they possessed, looked at Sayuri with a hint of sorrow, after knowing what happened to her family and Clan. She said:_

_"So, this situation of the Blood Gems came out to the light again..." Sayuri was surprised to hear that: "This is the third time in less than eighty years that this happens, and I have lived to see them all... Who did it this time?"_

_Sayuri spoke, supported by Shikamaru's presence:_

_"My lady, it was Ketsuhisui the one who brought the Blood Gems to the Clan."_

_Kōgyoku lowered her head in shame, and Sayuri didn't know if it would be wise to ask her what made her feel like that. Yet, Kōgyoku spoke:_

_"I cannot believe that my own student would betray my trust..."_

_Sayuri looked at her with sorrow. _'She won't agree to teach me, I know it.'_ Shikamaru saw her doubts and said:_

_"Ketsuhisui could conquer all the Clan, the six elders included, but only Sayuri could resist his propaganda, and that made her his main target. He murdered her parents and tried to force himself into her, to become a 'legitimate' Clan Patriarch, my lady."_

_Kōgyoku was horrified by Shikamaru's words, as Sayuri lowered her head as well. He continued:_

_"Sayuri, here as you see her, was banished from the Yamada compound, as she wouldn't agree with the development of the Blood Gem as her only skill, and now she has no one who could make of her a Yamada kunoichi." _

_Sayuri spoke then, feeling the support in Shikamaru's words:_

_"Lady K__ōgyoku, I came here, out of need and with a sincere heart, to ask you to train me in the original ways of the Clan, as lord Gendō has told me that you are the only one in my Clan who preserves them."_

_K__ōgyoku looked at Sayuri, who kneeled and bowed before her, and then said:_

_"Get up, girl. I'll give you two weeks to learn all what you can about gemstones: shapes, colors, properties... Once the two weeks pass, you must come for your first test. Until then, Sayuri Yamada."_

_End of flashback._

* * *

Sayuri had found, in the Uzukage tower, an encyclopedia on minerals and gemstones, and she was greatly excited in the studies she had begun, also being excited to see that Shikamaru also shared her excitement. As the morning passed and the noon got close, she looked at the time and said:

"Damn! I'm late for my training with lady Aiko!"

Shikamaru nodded at the hurried figure of Sayuri and smiled at her:

"I've also got my training with Shikagawa and with master Hiromi today. Once I'm done with Shikagawa, I'll come get you for lunch, what do you say?"

Sayuri smiled at him, blushing:

"I'll wait for you then, Shikamaru, but today it's my treat!" She hugged him tenderly and said: "Now, let's go!"

Shikamaru saw Sayuri leave, watching her and detailing her figure as she turned her back on him and saluted him as she ran. He felt good about her, yet he couldn't understand something. _'It's strange that she hasn't kissed me anymore since the night she got almost raped... Yet, she still blushes in front of me and she seems to like me a lot. I just hope that my words didn't sink too deep in her soul.'_

* * *

As Shikamaru kept walking in the streets, he detailed a black figure moving in the backalleys. A bit intrigued about this, he decided to follow it and saw that it was one of his fellow ninjas, Ichirō E. He looked nervous and shy, and he seemed to relax after seeing it was Shikamaru who followed him, and heard him ask:

"Hey, Ichirō, what's up?"

Ichirō, feeling himself watched by Shikamaru, replied nervously:

"U-Um, h-hi, Shikamaru! S-Sorry if I d-disurbed you! I-I-I was j-just..."

Shikamaru noticed his nervousness, and then he saw him blush as his sight seemed to look at something far behind him. As he turned, he saw what Ichirō looked at, or more specifically **who **he was looking at. Grinning, he said:

"You're aiming high, aren't you, pal?" Ichirō lowered his head in deep shame, but Shikamaru spoke: "Ino isn't exactly an easy girl to deal with, if I might tell you. Yet, I can see you really like her."

Ichirō said, sad and nervous:

"I-I've been thinking to do something to attract her attention, b-but she's way out of my l-league, um, and a-almost every guy in town: high-skilled ninjas, people with lots of money, attractive guys, men with great s-speech abilities, wants to be with her, and have done whatever to t-try and capture her a-a-attention..."

Shikamaru looked at him and then looked at Ino, who seemed to deliver a flower arrangement to a house, and he said, seeing the focus she had in her duty:

"She has certainly changed a lot since she began her training in the Whirlpool Yamanaka compound, and I'm pretty sure she has stopped being as troublesome and as superficial as she was in the 'world of the living'."

Ichirō wasn't too sure what to think about these last words:

"W-What could I-I do to attract her a-attention?"

Shikamaru looked at Ichirō and reminded himself of Hinata and Naruto, chuckling on his insides. _'Another case of a shy blue-head in love with a troublesome blonde. Well, if Hinata could do it, then this kid can as well.'_ He said:

"Well, my friend, it is time to man up if you wish her to notice you. That's all I can tell you."

Ichirō nodded and saw him leave. As Shikamaru left, Ichirō looked at the house where Ino took the flower arrangement. He doubted again, as she left the house and started talking to a guy he knew of, a very wealthy teenager, son of the Civilian Council's leader. He saw how he gave her a flower and some sweets, and how he got close to her with confidence. Ichirō was upset, but then she saw her leave him and walk home, kind of getting rid of him. _'Whew, that was close... Yet, if she didn't like all what he gave her, what could I possibly do to attract her attention?'_

Ichirō felt like desisting, again, but then he saw Ino walking away, still oblivious to the lustful looks the male villagers gave her. _'I must try it... Shikamaru is right; I can't give up so easily!'_

As these thoughts crossed his mind, Ichirō opened his black overcoat and drew a sketchboard, then he opened his briefcase, drawing a series of crayons, which seemed to be crafted by himself. Quickly, he breathed, focusing his chakra, and he started sketching.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka walked around the streets, her chocolate box and flowers in hand, but something seemed not right for her, as she looked melancholic and a bit disappointed.

She even felt disgusted by the way everyone looked at her, looks filled with lust and envy. Even the attitudes of the people who got close to her, as she could feel their obvious intent of using her love to brag with their friends. _'No one is sincere in this damn village; it's even worse than in the Leaf... I wonder if I'll ever find someone, like Shikamaru or Hinata did...'_

As she reached the Yamanaka compound, ready to go home, she opened the gates, tossing the chocolates and the flowers in a dumpster. She then walked home and found a scroll in the entry. She was annoyed by this, and decided to grab it and toss it, but then she felt a mild pulse of chakra, something that just got to tickle her a bit, but it felt nice, like a soft caress. _'Someone has finally intrigued me; let's see who's the lucky guy...'_

* * *

Ino took the scroll into her house and sat down on her couch, eager to open the scroll and see what would expect her. As she opened it, she saw that the page was blank, except for a short phrase, written neatly:

"'Please, pulse some of your chakra on the paper.' I wonder what this is all about."

Ino sent a small surge of chakra into the paper, and all of a sudden, a beautiful image of a flower arrangement came out of the paper, like some sort of living sketch, and the voice of a shy and nervous Ichirō spoke:

"Um, hi, Ino. I-I know this flower arrangement isn't as pretty as the ones you are used to make, but, um, I-I hope you l-like it..."

Ino was happy, and even blushed, not only for the amazing detail, but also for the sweet compliment she received on her work:

"Why, thank you. Might I ask your name?"

"Um, my name is I-Ichirō E, from the E Clan of the Colors. I-I h-hope you like the, um, little d-detail."

Ino, noticing that the one who sent this to her was a very shy guy, thought for a while. After a few seconds, she remembered who the kid was, and pictured him in her thoughts, truly excited. _'It's him! Oh, dear, this is the timid master sketcher everyone talks about! Finally I met him!"_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ino was walking around the Hidden Whirlpool Central Market, buying the goods requierd for lunch, when she saw a couple of kids_ _playing, chasing merrily after bright-colored sketchy butterflies and smiled. _'It's a sweet detail having kids run down the streets again after what transpired last week with the Yamada...'_ Then, she saw an old woman using a sketchy trolley cart to carry her market bags. _'Another sketchy detail assisting the people... Now that's interesting.'

_Ino could detail some other sketchy figures helping people or simply making their day a happy one, and she wonderded who could be using its chakra to make of such a chaotic place as the Central Market a calm and merry place. As she reached a kiosk where to buy vegetables, she heard a group of young women gossiping:_

_"He's such a nice guy, isn't he?"_

_"Who?"_

_"The master sketcher who keeps this market so happy, who else?"_

_"I've heard that he's a ninja who trains his skills in here!"_

_"I've also heard that he looks really handsome too, and that he has an air of coolness when you see him!"_

_The words of those ladies intrigued Ino, until a teenage woman, an attractive one, by the way, who seemed to have an air of superiority (and who also reminded Ino of her older self), said:_

_"That's all nonsense! This 'master sketcher' you all talk about is a stupid and shy brat who won't even know how to deal with a woman!"_

_Ino turned her ears to this maiden, not exactly liking her attitude:_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He asked me for a date, and it was the most boring date I've ever had! He didn't have any conversation themes, other than his lousy sketching and his boring ninja stuff, he _hates _gossips, he didn't know how to dance, and he didn't even look at me in the eye ever! He's BORING!"_

_Ino, upset, heard how all the other ladies agreed with her, and saw how all the sketches lost their brightness and turned dull, as if they turned sad and humiliated. _'He's not boring, you idiot; he's shy... If only you cared about something else than you and watched others for what **they** are instead of for what **you** are...' _This made Ino focus and establish herself a personal goal. _'Now I want, more than ever, to meet this 'timid master sketcher', and bring out the good in him, so everyone can recognize him for his own self and not for others' gossips.'

_End of flashback._

* * *

Ino asked, trying to be as kind and nice as she could:

"I loved it." Sensing his relief, she said: "Yet, there are a few details in this particular arrangement you sketched."

Ichirō seemed a bit disappointed:

"Oh... I'm sorry... I just, um, t-tried to find p-pictures of f-flower a-arrangements for a model..."

Ino recognized his shyness acting in a bad way, after all of the times she shared with Hinata, and spoke, in a rather friendly way:

"A flower arrangement is something you have to see personally, in order to capture its essence. If you can give me your address, I can send you a flower arrangement for free, so you can make a better sketch of it. What do you say?"

Ino had learned lately to not let herself be deceived by the appearances, an always difficult mind game that attacked the Yamanaka harder than the rest of the people, and now she had recognized several things in Ichirō's voice that actually made her realize that she was talking with a guy who had an immense potential, if he was carefully treated. She smiled for herself, blushing a bit, and started preparing herself for what would come, as Ichirō seemed excited about this idea:

"I-I'd like that! I live in the E compound, behind the Central Market!"

Ino seemed really happy after changing Ichirō's mood:

"Ok! Let me prepare a nice one and I'll send it to you!"

Ino put hands to work, thinking of a nice flower arrangement to make quickly. _'I'll deliver it myself and meet him for a while!'_

* * *

After an hour, the flower arrangement was ready, and she took a shower, wearing her usual outfit set: a violet mini-dress, knee-long lilac zōri and fingerless gloves, and she let her long, platinum-blond hair loose, a thick hair strand covering her right eye. She wore a little of parfum and prepared to leave. On her way out, Inokoku saw her leave and asked:

"Hey, Ino, where are you going?"

Ino smiled:

"Oh! I-I just got a new delivery, master! I'll be back soon!"

Inokoku waved her goodbye and smiled. _'She is happy, for the first time in this whole time. Maybe she has found a good guy, after all...'_

* * *

Ino walked down the streets, heading to the Central Market. Guys whistled at her and made gallant attempts towards her again, but she slipped away from them, annoyed. _'This is so troublesome!'_

Ino kept walking, keeping an eye out on the different eyes that checked on her, and some of them even scared her a bit, but she kept firm. Finally, she reached the E compound, and she knocked the door, being received by a blue-haired man, who asked:

"Good afternoon. What brings you here?"

Ino said:

"Hi, good afternoon. I'm here to deliver this flower arrangement to Ichirō E." Before the man would take the flower arrangement, she said: "The remitent asked me to deliver it right to his hands."

The man, a bit surprised, saw Ino's determination to see Ichirō and let her in. _'It's strange to have a hot girl want to deliver something to the young Ichirō. I hope she's not one of those who bully him.'_

Ino was guided by the man to Ichirō's place, and his mother received her there:

"Good afternoon! I'm Fude E, matriarch of the E Clan. What can I do you for, young Yamanaka?"

Ino said, smiling:

"Hello, lady E. I'm here to send a flower arrangement to your son."

Fude said:

"You're not one of those bullies who keep bothering my son, are you?"

Ino was a bit taken aback by those words. _'He's constantly bullied... I definitely don't like that!'_ She asked, using telepathy:

"Is he bullied so often?"

Fude spoke with concern:

"You wouldn't know. Kids, teenagers, and mostly hot chicks bully him and mock him almost on a weekly basis, for you know, and he's grown so timid and self-absorbed thanks to that. He has got no friends now, I might tell you."

Ino was ashamed, but she said, smiling at her and blushing a bit:

"Um, if you'll allow me, then he'll have a friend, my lady."

Fude noticed her seriousness and let her in. Ino waited in the hall, sitting on a couch and pulsing a bit of chakra onto the flowers, and finally, she heard Ichirō's timid voice ask:

"I-Ino? Is that you? Um, hi! W-welcome!"

Ino detailed Ichirō. His short, electric-blue hair was combed to the sides, his dark-blue eyes were covered by eyeglasses, he wore a light-gray shirt and dark-blue pants. He seemed to be a bit slim, yet he seemed not weak or out of shape. His eyes revealed an innocence tarnished by sadness and repressed anger, yet she could see the sweet soul he had in his eyes, and she wanted to know more of it:

"Hi, Ichirō, thanks for receiving me." Ichirō saw her stand up, detailing her incredible beauty as she offered him the flower arrangement: "This is a flower arrangement I prepared for you! I hope it works as a nice model for your next sketches!"

Ichirō was deeply blushed, but he didn't fail to notice that Ino herself was blushed, and her eye-smile captivated him. He shyly received the flower arrangement and said:

"Um, t-thanks! I-I shall prepare the s-sketch for tomorrow!"

Ino asked, also shyly:

"Well, um, perhaps I could see you paint your sketches, and I could show you, maybe later, how I make my flower arrangements, there at my workshop."

Fude was kind of happy, as she sensed no ill will in her. Ichirō, scared, looked at her mother, who nodded at him with a smile, and he said:

"Well, um, I-I shall take you to the w-workshop. C-Come, please."

* * *

A smiling and blushed Ino followed the young artist outside of the house, getting into the workshop. Once they were in the workshop, Ichirō asked, a bit shy and a bit suspicious:

"Um, Ino, w-why did you come here? D-Did you come to m-mock at me? E-Everyone else does-"

Ichirō was surprised to feel Ino's hand grabbing his softly, and she said to him:

"Mocking an artist is a punishable crime for me, even more after all I've seen you do for the people with your art. You're a really nice person, Ichirō, and I would never mock at you."

"I-I..." Ino was patient to let Ichirō speak and open up, just like she saw Naruto do with Hinata: "It's just that I, um, I-I think it's too suspicious that t-the p-prettiest girl in the whole Village just decided to pay me a visit at my place..."

Ino actually blushed for the compliment, even when it was spoken in such a pained context. She detailed Ichirō and actually realized that he was attractive, what made her blush again and think for a short while. _'He's not only dedicated, polite, nice and smart, but he's also even **hot**, and he _likes_ me. How could people not see these things I can see? He's got so much potential to become a great man...'_ She decided to speak, after thinking of a way to bring him some light:

"Please, Ichirō, show me your sketches! I actually am an artist too, and I'm looking for someone who can help me with my flower arrangement business."

Ichirō saw Ino's blushed smile and his mood changed, even when he still was too careful, as if he was prepared for a hurtful rejection or a mocking comment. As he drew his many folders, all full with archived sketches, he showed them to her:

"Well, um, these are the sketches I use for entertaining and aiding the people in their routines at the Central Market."

Ino was astonished when she saw the sketches: butterflies, bunnies, puppies, kittens, toys and tools of all kinds. She noticed that the sketches in themselves were infused with chakra, and she asked:

"Do you actually infuse chakra on your sketches?" Ichirō nodded, surprised at her interest: "And, what can you do with them?"

Ichirō said:

"Um, I-I can use the sketches as walkie-talkie radios, but they can reach only 20 kilometers..." Ino was truly amazed: "... Um, I can s-solidify the sketches and use them as weapons, but they won't last more than four or five hits before they get destroyed..." _'Ichirō definitely has the potential to become a really strong ninja.'_ "... I can use sketches to describe scenes, like telegrams..." _'I've got to see those, definitely!'_ "... A-And I can use s-sketches as p-portals, so p-people could summon me to their side, a-and vice-versa..." _'He's definitely meant for great things, I know it! Ichirō is amazing!'_ "... But, um, no one even c-cares about what I-I do, a-and many of my s-sketches have been r-ripped apart by other ninjas..."

_'I cannot believe it! Other ninjas have rejected his incredible work! I need to know how good he is, and how strong he can become; Ichirō, let me know more of you, please...' _Ino surprised him with a merry face as she said:

"Please, show me the sketches you use as telegrams; it kind of intrigues me."

Ichirō took the folder identified as 'telegrams' and opened it. Ino realized that he had lots of ripped and restitched sketches, just like he spoke before, and felt sad, even more when she realized that those were meant for pretty girls of the village and for the ninjas that deemed themselves as the most popular (not a single one of the Clans, by the way). Ichirō was about to toss them out when she asked:

"I, um, I'd like to see that one in your hands, if it's not too much trouble."

Ichirō doubted for a second, but then he agreed. The sketch was meant, actually, for the girl whom Ino had heard in the Central Market berating him. _'I need to know how he viewed her in the first place.' _Ichirō pulsed chakra into it and it came into life. The girl's sketch jumped out of the sheet and started dancing, spinning over her edge in a rather clean animation, no lags, no badly-painted drawings; it was perfect. A music sounded in the background, as a lovely message from Ichirō could be heard. Ino was amazed, to say the least, and imagined herself like that animated sketch. _'If only I could make him view me like this, I could have such a gallant and awesome boyfriend...'_

All of a sudden, the voice distorted, the sketch lost its shape and the music stopped, changing into sounds of static, and Ichirō stopped pulsing chakra in to it, ashamed:

"I-I'm sorry! The rip affected the a-animation!" Ichirō shamefully took the sketch and put it back to his folder, speaking hurtfully, already expecting rejection from Ino: "Yet, I guess I should stop doing these sketches, as no one likes them... Those ninjas were right..."

Ino spoke then, still amazed of all the potential Ichirō could achieve as a ninja:

"You are amazing, Ichirō! I just loved that!" A bit ashamed, she lowered her voice: "Um, c-could I have you make one for me, please? I promise to keep it with me!"

Ichirō was surprised with Ino's supporting attitude, with the fact that she actually cared for what he did, but then he nodded, as Ino spoke again, holding the flower arrangement she made for him:

"I actually use my flower arrangements to send messages as well, and I also use my chakra on them. Actually, I would gladly ask you to work with me in my flower workshop!"

Ichirō asked, quite not believing her merry acceptance:

"D-Do you really like them, Ino, like for me working with you?"

Ino nodded, smiling and pulsing her chakra on the flower arrangement. Once she did, her voice came out of the flowers that moved like if they were speaking:

"Hi, Ichirō! Um, I'm amazed with the sketch you sent me, and I hope you like this flower arrangement, and that you might use it for other sketches. I-If you want, you could work with me in my workshop, west from the Central Market, every morning. Wholeheartedly hoping you agree, I'll wait for you. This is Ino, signing off."

Ichirō couldn't believe what he just heard, but he just nodded and said:

"I-I'd love that, Ino, i-if you'll have me!"

Ino smiled and nodded, doing something she didn't even expect doing, but that she truy felt like doing: she kissed his cheek. She said:

"Thank you so much. I'll wait for you tomorrow then! Now, please, make me an animated sketch!"

Eager, Ichirō put hands to work, and Ino watched him, amazed and happy to have found such a worthy guy for herself.

End of Episode 16.


	17. Episode 17: Love Blossoms in Dark Times

**Episode 17: Love Blossoms in Dark Times.**

Three weeks have passed since Ino and Ichirō started working together, at Ino's workshop west from the Central Market. Ino was more than pleased of having Ichirō close to her, and slowly she could know more of him. Ichirō was noble, sensitive, quite merry and talkative, and he always had a smile for her, which made her blush, even when his smiles turned bitter when he had to go back home.

* * *

As their day at work ended, without Ichirō knowing it, Ino, whose focus in her job barely allowed her time to think about what she left inside the workshop or not, like her diary, followed him to his compound, her _gossip queen _skills finally being put to use for a rather noble and very rewarding cause. As she followed him, she noticed that he tended to avoid taking the shortest path home: heading northeast in order to surround the Central Market, or entering the market itself, instead preferring to make the long round to the southeast. _'There must be something going on for him not to take those roads.'_

All of a sudden, she saw how a young kid, perhaps eight-years old, skinny body, disordered black hair, keen brown eyes, dressed with a dirty blue shirt and black shorts, no shoes, looked at Ichirō as he proceeded to make the long turn around the market and then ran inside the market through the western entrance. _'Something's not right here.'_

* * *

As Ino entered the market, she found the kid, speaking with four teenagers who seemed strong, athletic, very handsomely dressed for being ninjas, and whose faces revealed them as people with no ethics and an aura of dominance. Ino simply focused, creating a chakra bridge between herself and the kid, gaining access to his senses. As she focused, closing her eyes as she hid behind a box, she heard the voice of one of the teenagers, recognizing it as one of the guys who were most perseverant in their attempts of having their way with her:

"Here you go, kid: 10000 ryō for the information you got us from the hot Ino and for the location of Ichirō. This should be enough for us to sink Ichirō forever and make Ino have no other choice than becoming _our_ wife." As the kid left, she jumped to the man's thoughts, scanning them: "If Ichirō believes himself being too smart like for getting closer to **my trophy** again, then I shall make him forget the idea for good, to the point that he'll never want to be with girls anymore. Ino is mine, and my men here also want with her."

Ino was furious as she saw them head to the eastern entrance of the market, willing to intercept Ichirō and make their move on him. _'I definitely won't allow that!'_

* * *

Quickly heading outside the Central Market, taking the southern entrance, Ino quickly reached Ichirō, who walked in alert. Ichirō saw her concerned face and understood immediately:

"I-Ino..." As she attended his call, he said to her: "I-I see, now you know why I don't like g-going back home..."

Ino was sad and concerned. _'How could ever someone endure so much pain and suffering, and how could someone be as evil as for taking someone's suffering to the edge, just for whatever selfish reason?'_ After thinking about Naruto and Hinata, she realized that bullies and evil people were everywhere, even in the 'world of grace'. She then decided to speak:

"Ichirō, you'll come to my place today. Those who will mess with you today aren't just going to bother you, they are quite serious and they want to destroy you!"

Ichirō spoke nervously:

"U-Um, Ino, b-but, a-are you sure about that? W-Won't you get in t-trouble?"

Ino simply held his hand and said, taking him quickly and rather stealthily to the southeast:

"Please, trust me on this, or we'll both suffer a lot!"

Ichirō noticed her seriousness and nodded, following her.

* * *

After a while of running, she looked to the sides, getting quickly close to the Yamanaka grounds, and then she entered the compound. Ichirō asked:

"Um, why did you look to the sides b-before entering, Ino?"

Ino only spoke when she entered her personal house in the Yamanaka compound, sighing in relief and speaking softly:

"Ok, now we can talk." Ino took a teapot and began preparing jasmine tea the traditional way, something that Ichirō detailed with great interest: "I guess that a jasmine tea cup will relax us, Ichirō; want a cup?"

Ichirō nodded, silently berating himself for all what just transpired. Ino watched this sadly and thought about dwelling inside his mind for a while, but then she waved off the idea, as it would be an intrusion to his mind. Yet, she already knew what was happening with him, and got really sad. _'He actually blames himself for what happened, and he thinks that I'll abandon him for being too weak... He has had it rougher even than Hinata, and that's a __**lot**__ to say... Why do the good guys have to suffer so much?'_

She started serving the jasmine tea in two cups, gently offering one to Ichirō. As he barely raised his face, ashamed enough to not even want to look at her in the eye, he took the cup, and Ino's heart shattered in pieces. _'My __old__ family, so as my __new__ family, are all not only great artists and great fighters, but also excel at psychotherapy... If only I had paid more attention to my father...'_ She took a sip of tea and asked, softly:

"Ichirō, might I look at your eyes?" Ichirō shook his head, pained: "I cannot stand to see you like this, and I truly need to know what you are thinking..."

Ichirō looked at her, after a few seconds, and he had started welling up tears. He then put the cup in the table and kneeled to her feet, crying as he said:

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! If only I weren't s-so weak... Y-You wouldn't h-have to..."

Ino confirmed her suspicions, softly kneeling down to him and cupping his face. As Ichirō looked at her, Ino noticed that he had something in his pocket that she recognized:

"Ichirō, why is my personal diary in your pocket?"

Ichirō said, ashamed:

"W-When we got off for l-lunch, a-a kid from the market entered and took y-your diary; a-and I have sent a sketchy monkey to snatch it back... I-I didn't r-read it, I swear; I-I just forgot to tell you that I had it..."

Ino asked, upset, remembering the words she heard in the Central Market a while ago:

"How was this kid?"

Ichirō, lowering his head again in shame, spoke truthfully, hoping to clear his name:

"H-He dressed in b-blue shirt and black shorts, his hair was b-black and disordered, a-and he had brown eyes, and he was also skinny, walking with n-no shoes..."

Ino then took her diary, a bit too bluntly, and realized that a couple of pages from the last week were ripped in a hurry. As a Yamanaka mentalist, she had been taught to use abilities like telepathy and psychometrics. She took her diary and applied psychometrics on it, seeing all the images that were imprinted by the souls that entered in contact with it. What she saw not only confirmed Ichirō's story, but also scared her, as she suddenly realized what the plan of the assailants was. _'They will get us, then they will use the pages they ripped from the diary to make Ichirō get disappointed of me and leave me alone to their mercy, so they can have their way with me and force themselves inside me!'_

Ino said, cupping Ichirō's chin and smiling at him, hiding her fears from him as she tried to recover his fractured trust:

"It's okay, Ichirō; thank you so much for rescuing my diary and keeping it safe..." Ichirō didn't know how to react when Ino hugged him tenderly, also letting tears of hers fall: "I-I also fear what these jackasses are planning, even more now that I know it, and I want you to know that I deeply care about you, and I don't think of you as a weak guy. You are awesome, and I can't ever stop admiring you, even when we haven't met for too long."

Ichirō asked, crying still:

"Y-You're not just saying this b-because that's what I want to hear, are you?"

Ino shook her head and said:

"I believe every word I said, and I don't truly know what would be of me if you ever left me..."

The conversation was interrupted, as the four ninjas whom Ino saw talking to the kid in the market showed up. In no time, the four men grabbed Ino and Ichirō and disappeared with them, appearing in a dark alley somewhere.

* * *

Ino was upset, as these assailants just had violated the Yamanaka grounds, and she was scared, fearing what they would do to Ichirō and then to herself. Ichirō looked at them with fear, as the leader of the group asked, mocking tone boldly used:

"Hello, Ichirō E. Don't you tell me you just fell in love with the mentalist already..." As a shy and nervous Ichirō lowered his head in response, the man took the ripped pages from the diary as the other three quickly and fiercely grabbed Ino, not even wasting the chances to grope her: "It's a shame for me to tell you that, again, you were used, and this time by a mentalist..."

Ino tried to talk, but she was struggling to break free, noticing that they didn't call her by her given name or by her family name: instead using the typical berating title used by civilians in the Whirlpool Village towards her Clan: mentalist. Ichirō simply grabbed the pages from Ino's diary and heard the man speak with venom:

"Go ahead; open it and learn the truth behind all the sweet words and nice treatment..."

Ichirō started reading the entries from the diary, while Ino tried to focus her chakra, it being blocked without her noticing it. She felt that this time it was her turn to feel ashamed and nervous, and feel that she owed Ichirō an explanation for those words. Ichirō turned sadder as he read the words written by Ino. _'I've decided to start my experiments. I hope to find good results.' 'I've met Ichirō E, and I'll apply my experiments on him.' 'The experiment has given plenty of favorable results; will continue my experiments on Ichirō.'_ Sensing his pain, the leader ninja said, a wicked smile on his face:

"You were no more than a hamster for the mentalist to play with; such a wicked girl. She is a mentalist: she'll never have any feelings for someone as **pathetic** as you!"

Ino cried out of pain and wrath as Ichirō cried, looking at Ino with hurt eyes, and he stood up, as if asking her why, why she would be doing such things to him. Ino still tried to break free or use her chakra to talk to him telepathically, but then she realized that her chakra was suppressed with a tag on her back, it rendering her mind useless. As Ichirō left slowly, fully disappointed, his dreams and his heart shattered into pieces for the last time, the leader of the platoon said:

"Now, leave, and never forget that you are nothing and that you will always belong to-"

"Ichirō, please, listen to me!"

Ichirō turned to see Ino, who cried sour tears as badly as he did. At first, he looked at her with disappointment, but then Ino poured her heart open for him:

"That's right, and they're right; you were a part of an experiment, Ichirō, but just **a part** of it!"

An upset Ichirō replied back:

"So you were indeed experimenting with me, huh? I knew somehow; t-this was too perfect to be true!" Before he motioned to turn around, he asked, for the amusement of the four ninjas who still captured Ino: "What was this experiment all about? At least have the decency to tell me about it!"

Ino, ever more pained, said, between sobs:

"I-I... I-It was about... l-love..."

The leader of the kidnappers couldn't believe how easy this was for them. _'At this point, Ichirō_ _and Ino will break up so badly that he'll never want to leave his home again and she'll have no other choice than willingly give herself up to us, and we'll get the whole village to learn of our power and make the Clans' youngest generations bow before us and give us control over them all in the future…'_ Ichirō said what they were expecting him to say in his pain:

"You played on me so I could even get to love you?! You were going to use my feelings for an experi-"

"THE EXPERIMENT WASN'T MEANT TO BE APPLIED ON YOU, BUT ON MYSELF!" Ino's yell alerted the quartet, as it was unexpected: "I've felt so uncomfortable with the men in this damned Village..." Ino turned to see the group of assailants and then back at Ichirō, pained: "... that I tried an experiment on myself: to use my mental ninja skills to explore the people's souls, so I could find out if I could ever find a good person who could make me feel what love is, and how did it feel! When I said that I would do my experiments on you, I was actually trying to know you better, as you've always captured my attention and admiration with every little detail you made to help the people around and ease their routine tensions!" Ichirō noticed that, even for the sadness and the efforts of the yelling, Ino was actually blushed as she spoke: "When I said that the results have been favorable, I was actually recognizing the kind of man you are: truly noble, highly creative, strong, caring, gentle, sensitive, good-willed and truthful to the ideals of a good ninja and a good gentleman, and I was realizing not only how deeply I cared about all those traits, but also the deepest desire of having you share all those traits with me on a lifetime basis, because, Ichirō E, I have learned in this month that I've been knowing more of you, that I love you!"

Ichirō froze after those words, while Ino's eyes and expression reflected him that she was actually making a truthful and desperate love confession... _to him_. The leader of the ninjas clapped his hands and spoke once more, not sparing a chance to mock them both:

"That was such a nice speech, mentalist, heh, heh! For how long have you rehearsed it?" Ino still looked at Ichirō, her only hope left, as the leader got close to her and said: "He'll leave, and you'll be our wife now!"

Ino was slapped by the leader and the rest of the platoon started attempting to grope her and rip her dress. As the words 'I love you' finally penetrated Ichirō's skull, he realized that Ino, the **very** first girl who had said such words for him, was in grave danger, so he furiously opened his sketch folder and drew a sketch where a couple of gloves with long steel claws were neatly painted. He sent chakra onto it and the clawed gloves turned solid.

Ino, who cried endless tears as she fought against the four strong ninjas, saw one of them fall to the ground, his back viciously slashed and quickly rotting. As the other three ninjas, alerted to what was happening, turned to leave Ino and see what killed their teammate, they heard a wrathful Ichirō speak with venom:

"You'll leave us alone now! You'll leave us alone forever! YOU'LL NEVER LAY A FUCKING HAND OVER INO YAMANAKA!"

Ino only saw the three men draw kunai and shuriken, as the leader spoke, chuckling:

"Those sketches won't last for long! Kill him!"

The three ninjas jumped over Ichirō, who evaded them like if he was seeing things in slow motion. Ino, meanwhile fought to take off the chakra-sealing tag off her back, finally achieving it, and then she focused her chakra, finally achieving to put one of her new skills into practice as she dried her tears and breathed, trying to forget the awful sensations in her body from earlier.

One of the ninjas suddenly went numb, as all of his senses were disconnected in one swift blow. Ichirō saw the man fall and saw Ino, focused, opening her eyes and nodding at him. _'It's time to make justice! Let's give'em hell, they deserve it!'_

After these words were spoken directly to his mind, a wrathful Ichirō began attacking after a slip-up of the assailant leader and dug both poisoned sketchy claws in the leader's heart, his torso rotting as the claws were drawn out and the poison made effect. Finally, the last one was forced by Ino's strong soul to stick his own kunai to his neck, dying in a gruesome way.

As the battle was done, Ino ran to Ichirō's arms and kissed his lips with passion and desperation. Ichirō's wrath fell dramatically with the kiss, a kiss he never even imagined in his wildest dreams to happen, but that ended up happening in the wildest _reality_. He asked, nervous again:

"U-Um, s-so, w-what do you..."

Ino got close to his lips and whispered, lucky enough to not have her violet mini-dress shredded or ripped down:

"Just don't say anything excepting 'I love you, Ino', I beg you..."

"I... I-I love you, Ino... T-Thanks for c-coming into my b-boring l-l-life..."

Ino said, smiling:

"I love you too, Ichirō. I knew you were strong, but I never thought you'd be _that _awesome! Thank you for saving my life!" As Ichirō kissed her again, already losing his shyness with her and showing up as bold as he never ever showed up to anyone, she said, whispering to his lips: "There is a couch on the workshop; it's closer from here than any of our homes, a-and, I won't dare to sleep alone tonight..."

Ichirō wouldn't believe what his ears heard for him, but that night would change many things on him... so as on Ino, who had finally found a man for a lifetime.

* * *

After a short while, as the passion was taken to Ino's workshop, Ichirō was led by Ino to the rather big couch. He sat on the couch and she sat on his lap, lips kissing and hands exploring each other's bodies. Slowly, Ichirō's overcoat was on the floor, so as his black zōri, and then it was the turn for Ino's zōri and gloves, then his shirt, his pants, her mini-dress and, finally, their underwear.

Ino was laid on the couch, fully naked, the sensation of Ichirō's hands touching her washing out the groping of the dead assailants. Ichirō lied over her, dark-blue eyes meeting light-blue eyes, the sensation of his suddenly hardened and well-sized manhood claiming her virginity, Ino's voice crying and moaning wildly. She never thought that sex could be so great when falling in love, but Ichirō, the shy kid, suddenly revealed her that not only it could be, but that also it was **meant** to be as such. _'All those losers have lost the chance of enjoying this! Oh, my! Ichirō is _so _awesome! I love him!'_

Ino had her chance of dominating the session as well, lying on top for a while. She enjoyed seeing the young and wild Ichirō's pleasure in his face as she moved and took the pace. Ichirō was in the Heavens already, as he had never expected any of this, but his new-found courage took him to discover love and experience it.

After a while, Ino was delicately laid in all fours by Ichirō, who grabbed her firmly without hurting her. Suddenly, Ino felt his manhood penetrate her deeper, as his hands firmly grabbed her creamy, silky skin. Her cries turned even more blissful, as Ichirō revealed her that, unlike what she felt when seeing other guys' perverted minds, this position could actually turn both of them on, and Ino allowed him to take control, lowering her head, arching her back to raise her butt and looking at him. This was the best sensation Ino had ever felt in her entire life, and promised herself that Ichirō would earn it more often than what she could ever think of allowing any man: he deserved it, and she **desired** it.

* * *

After all this happened, Ino laid down over Ichirō's chest, speaking softly:

"Ichirō, thank you so much... I-I loved all of this, and, um, I wouldn't oppose to, um, doing it again some time..."

Ichirō, shy and nervous again, asked, caressing her soft skin and her long hair:

"Um, I-I l-loved it too, I-Ino, s-so, d-does this mean, um, that we're, c-couple? I-I mean, g-girlfriend-boyfriend?"

Ino held his hands and kissed his lips, then saying:

"If it was for me, I would marry you now after this, the rest of the village be damned! I love you since the first time I met you, and I'll do whatever it takes for making you happy!"

Ichirō looked at Ino, smiled at her, his blush matching hers and turning to a deeper shade of red, and he kissed her lips again as he said:

"I love you since before I met you, and, um, even when this was, um, a-a bit too q-quick for me, I-I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and keep you s-safe..." After a few seconds of silence, he said: "I-I know that I'm not a g-gutsy, w-wealthy or s-strong guy, b-but I-"

Ino shut him up with a kiss and said:

"I like you as you are, Ichirō, so please, don't berate yourself any longer. I will always believe in you, and now I know that you believe in me as well." She kissed him again and said: "Let's think now in our life together, let's focus in developing our new job together, and let's find a way to become stronger together. For now, let's just enjoy this moment, as something tells me we won't have many moments like this one..."

Ichirō nodded at Ino and kissed her. She loved him, and she has just demonstrated it now. It was his turn to man up and become a man worthy of her trust, and he knew that he was going through the right path. Something they would start thinking about real soon: they had to assume the consequences of the four ninjas they murdered; yet, both seemed clear in their defensive arguments, given the case that a martial court would be called upon them.

End of Episode 17.


End file.
